The Black Phoenix
by Hitokiri Sounga
Summary: A woman hunted by a hollow lands on the groups doorstep. not really good at summarys, Parings undecided. you can vote for favs.
1. Found

The Black Phoenix

Chapter 1: Found

The only sound that Avatare could hear at that moment besides the rain was the sound of her breath as she ran. It was after her, the monster that murdered her family one by one. Her strides were long as she heard a taunting laugh in her ear. "I will kill you girl. Just like your petty family" it laughed as she took a corner sharply and nearly hit a light post. She was running out of ideas as she reached the head of a narrow street and skid on the wet pavement turning the corner. Lightening struck the sky above her for a moment making her green eyes glow eerily. The rain got heavier as she kept running it now even drowned out the sound of her panting breaths.

She jumped over a trashcan and had barely cleared it when a searing pain ripped through her side, throwing her in the air and she landed boneless on the street. The pain from landing left her unable to breath for a few moments. The blood began to spread out from below she felt the darkness creeping upon her, she whimpered. _Mum, looks like I couldn't out run the monster Sorry _She thought as she lay in the street, out of the night she saw a flickering form walking towards her it had huge blood stained claws on its right arm. _Thats my blood _she thought. It suddenly came into sharp focus. _I'm done for _Was her last thought as she slipped into darkness. She never saw the arrival of her defenders.

The hollow turned and saw the three Shinigami and the two humans with spiritual pressure, It was angry that it would have to wait to finally end this damn brats life it roared its anger at the group and faded into hollow world. Ichigo was stunned as the hollow they were tracking roared and vanished. "Damn you Abarai! Now its gone" the Redhead flipped him off but before he could reply, Orihime called out for help. They ran around the corner to see Orihime kneeling over an injured woman. "She is hurt badly and her blood is turning black, I think she's been poisoned." Uryu knelt next to her looking at the sides of the wound. "I agree we need Mr. Urahara to look at her."Chad scooped the dirty and bleeding woman up and carried her into the shop. After a hasty explanation the hatted man looked up at the gathered group before him.

"Set her there."he pointed to a long low table that the kids were piling medical supplies next to. He shoved them into the main room with Tessai and told Ururu to get Rukia from outside. Ichigo grumbled as the front door slammed open, Rukia walked past him with Ururu behind her. Ururu shut the door behind her and walked past him into the room and shut that door behind her also. It was nearly dawn when the three walked from the room exhausted. "Its up to her now" Rukia grabbed a folded futon and walked back into the room. "I am going to sleep next to her. If she makes it through the day then she will survive"Was all she said before shutting the door and leaving them to themselves.

Rukia slept lightly waking every few hours to check the woman's pulse. And when the sun set she smiled softly, the pulse was stronger then last night but still quite weak. When Rukia opened the door she was greeted by lots of sleeping mats and the slumbering people within them. She noticed that Orihime was wedged between Uryu and Chad. Renji and Ichigo were sleeping sprawled out over their bags, as she watched him Ichigo sneezed in his sleep. She chuckled quietly as she walked into the kitchen to make something to eat. The days melded into one another until one morning nearly two weeks later while everyone was out hunting for a hollow that the scanner reported was in the other side of the city from them.

Urahara was wiping the woman's face with a cool cloth when suddenly her eyes opened and she screamed. The sound chilled him to bones and made his soul ache. "Sh...sh..its OK your safe here" he said when the sound died and at his voice she turned to him. Green-gold met Emerald and for a moment his world stopped. "who are you?...Where am I?" She rasped and he reached for the glass of water that he had brought in with him, he held it out to her and she took it gently. As she drank he explained that his friends had found her and brought her to him. He didn't want to but he had to know if she knew what attacked her. "I'm Kisuke Urahara and this is my shop. Your safe, can you tell me what happened?" Most people attacked by a hollow never knew what attacked them.

"It was a monster with a hole in its chest, its haunted my family for years. Now I'm all thats left." he saw surprised that she had seen it. A tear made its way down the woman's face, and she brought her knees to her chest and started to cry softly. Urahara moved to her side and wrapped his arm over her shoulders, he was surprised when she turned and curled into his chest her tears soaking his top. She cried until she fell sleep. "next time I'll have to ask your name" he mumbled to the sleeping woman. Out of the corner of his eye he caught a glimpse of something shiny around her neck.

He carefully grabbed the chain and tugged it loose from her shirt. It was a silver locket on the front it had two figures. One was a phoenix. It was black as obsidian its ruby eyes glittering darkly, the other was a white wolf with wings it glowed like a diamond its emerald eyes locked on the birds. He was about to put it back when he felt the engraving on the back side. He turned it over it inscription read '_To my beloved Grandpup. Let your instincts guide you' _He set it back gently, set her down and after covering her left to speak with Tessai.

That night as the group sat for dinner Urahara spilled his encounter with the woman to the others. "She saw the hollow that attacked her, she said its hunted her family for years. Now she is the only survivor."They discussed it for a few moments while Renji and Ichigo argued. Orihime looked up and gasped startling the others to silence, they turned to see that the woman was leaning against the door frame. Urahara held his hand out to her. "Come join us, you must be hungry" She nodded and took his hand and he sat her on his left side. "Your the ones who saved me?"she asked her voice raspy. Tessai handed her a glass of water which she thanked him for.

"Yes they are."Urahara said. Chad was shocked she was beautiful, her red hair flowed around her to settle on the floor. Her emerald eyes glittered and twinkled in the light. "We haven't introduced ourselves yet." She smiled and waited. "I am Ichigo Kurosaki!"the guy with spiky orange hair said."Rukia Kuchiki"the quiet black haired girl said."Chad" was all the tall guy said she smiled at him and he blushed. Kisuke had told her about Tessai and the kids earlier."Uryu Ishida"The handsome guy with glasses said as he pushed them up with is middle finger. A girl with hair a few shades lighter then her own chirped "Orihime Inoue".The last one was a man with hair as red as her own. His voice growled out his name"Renji Abarai."

Renji was entranced by her, when she looked at him and caught his look she blushed slightly. "Forgive my rudeness. You can call me Avatare." Urahara could tell she was hiding her name from them. "Did you kill the monster that was after me?" Ichigo shook his head. "It vanished when we found you" she nodded in understanding. "Would it be rude of me to ask for a bath Mr. Urahara?"he smiled and shook his head. "You can call me Kisuke" she nodded her thanks, but hesitated. "When you get out I will have something clean you can wear" Avatare's smile brightened. "Do you mind if we girls join you Avatare?" Orihime asked as Tessai set a bowl of soup in front of the woman. "Not at all" she said before taking her first bite, she turned to Tessai. "Thank you Mr. Tessai this tastes delicious!" His eyes widened and he thanked her several times while she ate. The others talked about school and stuff while Avatare studied them while she enjoyed her food.

After she finished it Mr. Tessai handed her a towel and the girls followed her into the bath room. Urahara had a huge bathtub that the girls filled with steaming water. Orihime poured in bath salts while Rukia set the bath bucket on a bench. The girls stripped and Rukia took in a sharp breath as she saw the breathtaking tattoo on Avatare's back. "Its beautiful" she said and Avatare smiled softly. "They are the guardians of my family. Shinigami the black phoenix, Guardian of the balance between Life and Death. Mirzam the winged wolf of destruction, Guardian of the gateway between Heaven and Hell."Orihime had traced the tattoo on Avatare's back with her pointer finger.

"Incredible! Where did you get these done?" Rukia saw the dark shine of sadness light her eyes."I was five,Grandsire killed a monster that attacked mother and I,he died from the wounds it gave him. The monster that hunts me now is the same one. The last thing my Grandsire said was my name before a flash of bright light then it was gone and he was dead. It was years later when I hit sixteen I had them done to commemorate those who had died."They watched a single tear fall down her cheek before she wiped it away and smiled. Orihime was crying softly when her story ended. "Tomorrow will you take me back to where you found me, I want to see it." Both girls nodded as they soaked together.

Rukia had heard the explanation of the markings that were forever etched into Avatare's skin but she wanted to know if Avatare knew about the Shinigami. But before she could ask the bathroom door was opened by Ururu asking if they were almost done. "Ururu would you like to join us?"Avatare asked as she finished rinsing and slid into the tub. The girl nodded and shut the door behind her. Rukia had a feeling that there was more to Avatare's tale then she had told. The older girls left Ururu the hot water dried off and headed for the spare room in their towels. Three futons were set up for them and Orihime couldn't keep it bottled up any more. "Avatare?"She turned her head towards Orihime. "Yes?" "Can I brush your hair?" "I have no brush"Orihime giggled. "We can share mine for tonight" Avatare chuckled and nodded, she sat on the floor with her back to Orihime.

"Hold on Orihime let's get dressed first then do it or else it will just get messed up while we are dressing."Rukia said as she noticed the piles of clothes on the low table. They walked over to the table and on one pile of clothes there was a folded piece of paper. Avatare picked it up and after finding her name written on the other side she opened it. As she read it she blushed then she laughed. After they got dressed Rukia recognized the black-silk yukata that Avatare was wearing."thats Renji's yukata" Rukia said as Orihime started on her hair.

Avatare blushed, "Tessai said it was to small for Renji to wear and they were going to throw it out. But since I have no clothes Tessai said I could have it." the blush on Avatare's face made Rukia smile. As they lay in bed they heard Avatare hum a sad song."What song is that? Its lovely"Avatare was startled they liked her humming."Its a song my Granddame taught me"She said quietly. "Does it have words?"Avatare nodded. "Will you sing it for us?" She nodded again. Avatare took a deep breath and started to sing.

_How could I let the bad guys win. _

_Look what they did to us. _

_I thought I was a warrior. Still, I failed somehow. _

_So tell me, what do I do now?_

_I thought if I did my best, I'd never make mistakes. _

_I'd always win the battle, no matter what it takes. _

_I'd keep my clan from danger. Thats my sacred vow. _

_So tell me, what do I do now? _

_Hear me, silver mother moon, shining in the night, _

_Had I wings to fly away, I would fly to you. _

_But thats not what warriors do._

_Maybe theres more to being human,than acting brave and strong. Maybe its listening to your heart, and knowing when you're wrong._

_ Its keeping your vows and trusting you'll come through, somehow. And maybe,thats what I'll do now._

_I believe well come through, me and you. Thats what well do now._

Her voice was a mezzo was dark tones thrown in. It rose and fell with the lyrics that were backed by emotion. "Was that OK? I'm not the best of singers" Rukia smiled and nodded. "You have a beautiful voice Avatare and people don't like it well they can go away!" Orihime said and with that they settled down to sleep. Avatare's last thought was _Great Guardians, please protect them_


	2. Power Revealed

The Black Phoenix

Chapter 2: Power Revealed

-Last Chapter-

"You have a beautiful voice Avatare and people don't like it well they can go away!" Orihime said and with that they settled down to sleep. Avatare's last thought was _Great Guardians, please protect them, I hope I can repay them for this kindness. _And with that Avatare drifted off into the world of dreams.

_-This Chapter-_

Avatare woke with the dawn panting lightly. She looked to see Orihime and Rukia sleeping peacefully nearby, she smiled and stretched for the morning. After she was finished she slid the door open and slipped out into the main room carefully picking her way around the guys to open the front door to watch the sun rise. As she stared out into the morning she was startled by a voice at her left shoulder. "Good Morning Avatare"She whirled to see a striped hat and a grin. "Kisuke..you startled me and good morning to you"He smiled and asked her to join him for morning tea. As they sat quietly lost in their own thoughts a voice yelled from below. "Avatare! Where are you?" It was Orihime and she sounded worried. Avatare got up and walked down stairs coming up behind the woman. "I'm right here Orihime" Orihime screamed and whirled startling the guys into running into the room with only their towels on. "What happened?" Ichigo said and Orihime explained. Orihime noticed that Avatare wasn't paying attention in fact she was carefully tracing Renji's tattoos with her eyes.

The guys retreated back into the bath with a blush and a yell. "You OK?"Orihime asked, Avatare nodded. "Beautiful" Orihime nodded she thought Renji's tattoos were lovely as well. Avatare headed back up to rejoin Kisuke upstairs after telling Orihime where she was going. Kisuke and Avatare wound up talking most of the morning. Until Rukia came up and told them breakfast was ready and they would show her where they found her after they had eaten. Chad watched Avatare as she ate to him she was beautiful, tall and strong she wasn't small like Orihime. He blushed deeply when her jeweled eyes met his and she smiled at him. "Ready to go Avatare?" Rukia asked as Avatare tugged her shirt into place. "Yes, Rukia Ready Orihime?" Orihime finished putting her star clips into place and nodded. The group set out with a good pace, Ichigo and Renji arguing over who was leading and the girls in a quiet conversation. Uryu watched Avatare bend over so that Rukia could whisper in her ear while still walking, she raised her head and nodded before leaning forwards and whispering to Orihime who turned bright red.

When they arrived at the street where they had found her, she knelt down on the smudged stain in the middle of the street. " I almost died here" she mumbled. Then the group was startled by a beeping sound coming from Renji's pocket. He plucked out a white cell phone and his eyes widened."Hollows" Ichigo's head snapped up. "where?" Several shapes appeared around them. "here" Renji mumbled before he transformed and started to fight. Ichigo and the others jumped in to help leaving only Orihime to protect Avatare. Avatare had backed into a corner trying to stay out of the way. Ichigo sliced through one enemy after another but misjudged the distance between one enemy and the next and it got him thrown into Uryu. Renji was fighting a six-on-one odd and doing pretty good until another came up from underneath him and separated him from his Zanpaktou.

Renji saw his Zanpaktou hit the ground and slide towards the farthest corner of the street.

He was thrown into the hollows below him with a bellow.

Rukia had seen it happen and charged for the pile her heart in her throat. Ichigo and the others where mostly kept busy fighting their own sets of hollows while they were trying to help Renji. Avatare bit her lip she wanted to help but she didn't know how, then she heard it. _Help me I must save Renji._ "huh" she mumbled. _I must save him help _me. Avatare had never heard the voice before but it was pleading. "How do I help you?" _Touch me and call out my name. _"Where are you?" She asked looking around. _Down here by the wall. _She looked and it was Renji's sword it was glowing red, she could feel a faint pulse coming from it. She crawled towards it, her gaze locked on the weapon. "What is your name?" _I am Zabimaru hurry girl, he needs me. _Avatare reached out and grasped the hilt of the weapon and dragged it towards her. "Please let this work."she mumbled and took a deep breath. "Help Zabimaru!" she called the sword exploded into action transforming into a magnificent serpent and tearing through the hallows and setting Renji and Rukia free. Avatare didn't see the hallow that came up behind her but when the shadow fell over her a streak of power sliced through it and Orihime called out her name. The rest of the Hallows vanished quickly sensing the loss.

The others looked at her and she noticed Renji was patting the skeleton like head of the serpent. She smiled and looked at the weapon. _Thank you girl. _"It was my pleasure" she mumbled out of habit astonished. Renji looked at her from his leaning position on Rukia's shoulder. She stumbled to her feet and looked at him as the sword detransformed into its Shikai form. Orihime noticed Avatare's legs shaking and her heavy breathing. She saw her friends eyes glaze over and close, as she passed out. Chad caught her and lifted her with ease Renji's sword hanging from her grasp.

After returning to the shop and Tessai's angry look, the group gathered around the table while Avatare slept on a futon between Kisuke and Renji. The sword was still gripped in her hand and she mumbled in her sleep. As Kisuke heard the story he understood, and after it he took over the conversation. "I think this is why she has been hunted by the hollows. A girl with the power to command anyone's Zanpaktou would be one hell of a weapon." the woman in question smiled in her sleep and nuzzled the hilt of the sword she was holding. Kisuke looked at her and spoke again. "We need to take her to the squad captains for protection. But we also need to know is she can use the power at will or it was a one time thing." They all nodded and separated for bed.

The next morning Avatare woke up first and sat up holding the blade, the slight pulse it gave off comforting to her. Avatare smiled as she got up and slipped out the door to see the guys passed out all around the room. She set Zabimaru next to Renji and picked her way between the guys to get outside to see the dawn. She felt the hairs in the back of her neck stand up, telling her she was being watched. "Avatare will you join me again this morning?" She turned to see Kisuke she nodded and went inside. Rukia woke up her eyes were drawn to the pallet near hers to see if Avatare was awake and realized her bed was empty. She listened and smiled hearing Urahara and Avatare talking. Rukia got up and went to help Tessai with breakfast. Upstairs however it was quite different. "You used Renji's Zanpaktou yesterday, I was wondering if you've ever been able to do anything like that before."Avatare thought before answering. "I heard Zabimaru talking so I helped I am not sure how I did it or if I could do it again but I've always been able to see the people in black and the monsters."

He nodded and asked her to accompany him to the training room, she nodded and she was shocked to see the massive room below his shop. "Cool!!" She yipped and heard it echo. He removed a sword from his cane and pointed it at a rock. "huh?"she looked at him bewildered. Then a monster attacked Kisuke and she screamed. She saw the ladder but she couldn't leave Kisuke. She watched as the monster threw Kisuke into a big hole and turned towards her, in its hand it carried his weapon and it threw at it her. It sliced threw her shirt and cut her arm, she clapped a hand over the wound. She turned and scooped up the sword and ran behind some rocks.

_What do I do? I don't know how to fight. Kisuke please be alright _She heard its foot steps and bit her lip to keep fro whimpering. _I have to help Kisuke _She was shaking and a she wrapped her bloody hand around the hilt of the sword looking at her reflection in it. _Please help me I have to help Kisuke. _She begged the weapon her blood and tears mixing on its hilt, then she heard it. _I will help you for your plea is honest. I am Benihime. _The sword started to glow and changed the red tassel tickled her wrists. _Trust my power to guide you, until you return me to Kisuke. _Avatare nodded her eyes took on a red tint. She stood walking confidently towards the monster.

She raised the sword and pointed its tip at at the monster and she charged it her blade barely missing cutting its head off by a centimeter. Her movements becked the monster towards the hole it had thrown Kisuke in before she charged it again. This time she changed her attack using a shield to force the monster into the attach path. The blade severed the monsters head cleanly. What surprised her was the monster changing into a cut out with a spell scroll attached. She heard clapping and turned to see Kisuke and the others standing there. "Why?" Kisuke placed his hands over hers on Binihime's hilt. "To see if you could tap into the power at will or if it was a one time shot." Before she could move he hugged her and whispered in her ear.

"I'm sorry about scaring you and hurting your feelings. But we had to know." She nodded and cried into his shoulder her arm wrapping around his waist. Orihime was leaning on Uryu crying while Rukia's eyes watered but she kept her tears back by sheer force of will. _You have power girl now you must learn to master it _"Thanks Benihime" she mumbled. "what did she say?" Kisuke asked and when she told him he laughed. " I was going to say the same thing" she chuckled and hugged him tighter. He smiled at her she let go of his waist and snatched his hat right off his head. "This is payment for making me worry" the group laughed as Kisuke begged and pleaded to get it back.

That night at dinner the group discussed what to do next. "Its not safe for you here, Avatare." She paused as she ate. "Where should I hide then?" She said as she flicked the brim of the hat she was wearing. "Soul Society, if we can get you under the protection of the captains you'll be safe." She raised an eyebrow at him and he proceeded to explain soul society to her. After dinner the girls withdrew into the bath to talk in private. "What should I do?" Orihime smiled and spoke up. "I think you should go, that way We can go too I miss Yachiru." Rukia nodded before speaking. "We can probably go with you so that you can be protected there."Avatare thought about it, and decided to sleep on it. As she lay in bed that night she wondered about the Soul Society, she drifted off to sleep thinking of the look on Kisuke's face when she took his hat.


	3. A Captain's Song

The Black Phoenix

Chapter 3: A Captain's Song

-Last Chapter-

After dinner the girls withdrew into the bath to talk in private. "What should I do?" Orihime smiled and spoke up. "I think you should go, that way We can go too I miss Yachiru." Rukia nodded before speaking. "We can probably go with you so that you can be protected there."Avatare thought about it, and decided to sleep on it. As she lay in bed that night she wondered about the Soul Society, she drifted off to sleep thinking of the look on Kisuke's face when she took his hat.

-This Chapter-

When she awoke she didn't go out for her morning gaze at the dawn but instead snuck back into the great chamber below the shop. Looking around she took a sprinters stance her feet set two solid rocks, and her muscled tensed when she looked ahead her mind going blank accept for the long tunnel ahead of her. She launched her self into a run her legs pelting the ground with reassuring strides that slowly widened. It was her seventh lap around the chamber when she heard Benihime's voice float through her head. _Where are you girl, you've worried Kisuke. _She wondered if she could communicate back so she tried to concentrate on Benihime and what she wanted to say. _Sorry Benihime, I'm in the room below the shop. _She felt that the message had been relayed and lost herself to the mind-numbing pleasure of running. She ran another lap until she realized that there was someone running beside her, she turned her head to see and was startled.

It was Tessai and he had a tray of food she smiled and skidded to a stop panting lightly. "Tessai I would have come to the table" He smiled at her and handed her the tray and she sat on a near by rock and proceeded to wolf down her food. When she was finished she smiled at him as she slowly savored the tea. "Mr. Urahara had me bring you a cup of the tea he takes with his breakfast."Tessai noticed her blush and hoped she would continue to make his boss happy. "Tessai what do you think I should do?" He could see her confusion and fear. "I can't make the decision for you but I can give you advice. Want some?"She nodded. "In Soul Society I an unsure of how they would view your power. But They are better capable of protecting you round the clock. And By the look on your face you would want to learn to protect yourself."Avatare nodded and looked into her tea for awhile. When she raised her head there was a glitter of determination in her eyes. "I'll go, but I want to be able to talk to you and Kisuke should I need to." Tessai smiled at the girl and took the empty tray and plucked the now drained cup and headed towards the ladder. "Come up whenever your ready, but I am sure that Renji and Ichigo will be down soon." She smiled and waived a cheery good bye before making a few more laps this time loping. Her stride ate up distance once she settled into it while her mind wandered on if she could talk to Zabimaru also.

She saw her the hole that the fake monster had thrown Kisuke and shifted her stride into a sprint her soul screamed with the need to conquer the dark abyss. She ran towards it the world fading leaving only her and the hole. She heard a serpentine voice cross her thoughts as she jumped into the air over the pit. _Remember you can always call on us for help _She landed solidly on the other side never pausing in her stride as she slowed down and stopped panting. "Thank you Zabimaru" she said and she sat against the nearest rock and started to cry. It was almost lunch time when anyone saw Avatare and Orihime saw her drying her hair as she put on her now washed and dried clothes. "ah I feel better now" Orihime could see that her smile was reflected in her eyes, she truly was happy at this moment. Rukia laughed as she saw Avatare hide her yukata under her bed and chuckled, she was probably trying to hide it from Tessai again. Kisuke called her upstairs to talk privately about her decision.

Avatare looked at him while he explained that every thing at been arranged she would be brought to the hall of the court guard captains and talk to the head captain. She asked if she would be able to talk to him if she needed to and he nodded and handed her a small hand-held mirror. "Speak my name and you will be able to talk to me. I have the other mirror don't worry." She asked when she was to leave and he bowed his head. "Today after lunch though it will still be early in the Soul Society, you will have to start packing. Renji, Ichigo and his group are going with you." she nodded and book a deep breath before lunging forwards and wrapping her arms around his waist. "I'm gonna miss you" he under stood her mumble against his neck. He wrapped his arms over her back Benihime held in his left hand. "Do you mind if I give you something to thank you, for every thing you've done for me?" He shook his head and was surprised when she leaned up and places her lips against his, after a moment he felt her start to pull away. He brought his hand to cradle her neck and pulled her against him, her felt her arm moving from his waist to his neck and felt her fingers slip into his hair. His fingers wove into her own claret hair,increasing the friction between them. She slid her other hand up his chest to join the first in his hair her arms over his shoulders, she gave a soft whimpering noise that sounded faintly like his name.

It took them several minutes to break the kiss and when they finally did both were panting. "Next time I kiss you, you won't be walking out that door." She gave him a pleased womans grin. "The next time I kiss you Kisuke Urahara, I plan to find out what you hide with those baggy clothes" she said before tossing him his hat and walked out of the room licking her lips, her hips swinging. As she walked down the steps she felt her heart soar, he had kissed her back. She bundled the last of her clothes up and stuffed them in the bottom of her bag, then she looked under her bed for her yukata and found it gone she sighed and headed for the main room.

As they ate lunch Avatare was quiet but she had a smile on her face, and she actually joined the conversation instead of simply watching. When it was time Avatare saw Tessai slip her yukata in her bag along with something larger and slightly lighter in color. She stood there with a black bag swung over her shoulder, the group gathered behind her and looking at the one she was leaving behind. _Be strong girl if you cry now it would hurt him. _She realized the voice was Benihime's and she sent a message back. _OK I won't cry but I will be back though. _She felt the Zanpaktou's pride and nodded. She looked back at Tessai and gave a keening sound before launching her self in his direction. Tessai smiled as she hugged him his much larger fingers petting her back. "Thank you for feeding me Tessai" A tear made its way from his eye, she turned and hugged the kids before wrapping her arms around Kisuke's waist. "I'll miss you Kisuke." He nodded as green-gold met emerald one last time before she let him go and walked back to her place, between Orihime and Uryu.

The gate opened and a pretty butterfly flew out to land on Renji's finger. As they walked through the doors she didn't look back she knew if she did she'd never be able to go. It surprised her in such a short time that she could feel so connected to these people, but she was happy to finally have some friends. Orihime poked her causing her to yip in surprise. "Come on gets run!" She charged after her the boys following but soon they were spread out, Avatare,Renji and Ichigo in the lead Orihime and the others weren't too far behind. Then the guys started to race for the lead and Avatare dropped back to run between Rukia and Orihime. "boys will be boys" Rukia said and the girls laughed. The group saw the bright light ahead and let out cheers. Suddenly Orihime looked back and yelped. "Must go faster, must go faster!" Rukia and Avatare looked back to see a huge train like thing chasing them. "The cleaner?"Rukia mumbled. As Orihime Yelled for the guys to go faster. Avatare looked back to see it was only a few feet behind her and she kicked up her speed, dragging Rukia faster. The bright light was getting very close and Orihime was picked up by Chad when she nearly tripped, his legs far stronger then hers allowed them to go faster.

The others passed through the bright light and Rukia and Avatare jumped through just as the train-monster nearly caught them. Both jumped high and hit the ground rolling Rukia's training kicked in and she flipped her roll into a kneeling crouch, while Avatare had twisted mid air to land on her feet her crouch had a wider stance."Yachiru!" Orihime called and hugged a little girl with pink hair, while Ichigo was running from a massive guy with an eye-patch and bells in his hair. Avatare turned to see several people watching her, she reached out for Zabimaru and felt his chuckle. _Worry not girl I haven't left you._ Then she felt it the low hum of voices all saying welcome, her body relaxed but her guard didn't. "Come on Zuraki back off!"Ichigo dodged a sword and noticed that Avatare was watching him, then wearily looking around. She was very uncomfortable then her eyes glazed over for a moment and she relaxed but her eyes still kept flickering to the surrounding squad. Orihime brought Yachiru towards Avatare and introduced them and was surprised when Avatare knelt down to mumble something in Yachiru's ear, whatever it was the young girl started to laugh drawing the large man's attention. "Yachiru?"The pink haired girl looked at him with a grin. "Kenny-chan this is the girl we were told to expect!" the man turned and walked towards the three he saw Avatare shift her stance but there was no fear in her eyes just caution. He stood before her and dropped himself to her level and was surprised when both Orihime and Yachiru mumbled a good word about him.

"Avatare this is Captain Kenpatchi Zuraki and I guess he is escorting us to the meeting." He nodded and his black eyes bet her emerald green ones when she stepped forward and held out her hand. He grasped it and shook it she smiled at him. As they walked Kenpatchi told her stories of his past fights and she asked him questions on his fighting style, it seemed to please him because when she asked how fast he was he grabbed her and took off running. They heard squeals of enjoyment as he jumped form rooftop to rooftop. "If you can go this fast you have to be the fastest man I've ever met!" she said when he jumped a long gap between two buildings. Yachiru cheered from his shoulder at that comment. "your very smart Avatare-chan!" She smiled as she was set back on her feet at the base of a large set of stairs. As they waited for the others Avatare was given a short lesson on the districts of the city. When the others finally arrived they were surprised to see Avatare sitting on Kenpatchi's left shoulder looking out over the city while Yachiru pointed things out from his right. "wow this city is so pretty" She turned her head looking a the group. "What took you so long?" the grin she gave them made Orihime laugh, Avatare was making friends here but she could see the sadness hiding in her eyes. Avatare was gonna slide down but Yachiru told her to stay where she was. Her braided tail waived across Kenny's lower shoulder blade. Yachiru kept pointing out things about the castle they were walking into.

As they arrived at a set of huge doors Avatare was in awe of the beauty of this place she didn't notice being moved until she was set back on her feet. " Thank You" she said to him he was pleased when she stayed next to him as they walked towards the meeting hall. When they arrived at hallway with a set of beautifully carved doors at the end the captain pointed to a long bench in a room near the doors they just passed. "You lot sit she has to face them alone." Yachiru jumped down and started towards a room just down the hall. "Come on Abarai-kun, if they need us they will call" And with that she strode off towards the lieutenants waiting room. Renji followed with a waive at the girls in the group. "Bye Renji!" Avatare called as the others took their seats. He pushed the doors open and she took a deep breath and walked in. As the doors closed she walked at his side the men up ahead all wore white jackets like Captain Zuraki.

He stopped at his place in line and she kept walking towards the eldest there, which Yachiru had told her was the head captain. She stopped a few feet from him and bowed. She felt the hum of the Zanpaktou's voices but gently shushed them, when the elder took a breath to speak. "welcome child, We were informed you have an extraordinary gift." She waited a moment to see if the old man wanted her to answer or if it was a statement he smiled at her. "That I do Elder, I can hear and call upon a Zanpaktou for aid." She saw some of the Captain's move from the corner of her eye but kept her attention on the head-captain. "can you prove this?" She waited until the speaking died down. "I can, Renji Abarai can attest to my power but if you need a demonstration I may be able to do it." the Elders eye brow raised and she explained what happened the day Renji was attacked.

"Who will allow the girl to hold their Zanpaktou and attempt to call it out?" One man stepped forwards though Avatare couldn't see him she could feel he was very powerful, her senses had been on overdrive sense she had arrived here. "Here girl" She turned to see a boy with white hair and pretty blue eyes. He looked younger then her but Yachiru had warned her that time was different here in Soul Society. He held the Zanpaktou out to her and she took it gently. "Thank you" she said and he smirked, this one was polite for a girl. "Captain Hitsugaya please stand back" the old man said and Avatare turned her focus towards the Zanpaktou. _May I ask for your help? _She waited and then she felt an answering pulse but instead of red it was a bright icy-blue. _Why do you ask me for help girl? _Avatare decided to tell the Zanpaktou the truth. _I wish to help get rid of the Hollows, they hurt lots of people. _The Zanpaktou seemed to think about it for a few moments before replying. _Very well My name is __Hyorinmaru_._ Call on me when you haveneed _She smiled and open her eyes. "Her name is Hyorinmaru!"She smiled, the captains were stunned the girl had spoken the Zanpaktou's name. There was no way anyone could have told it to her as no one knew what her test would be.

"I see so it is true, you have a gift. But what do you want to do with it girl?" Avatare turned to the elder after handing the Zanpaktou back to her master. "I want to train and get stronger Elder, and help get rid of the hollows forever!" the head-captain laughed. "You have a good heart, You may address me as Captain Yamamoto." She smiled and bowed to him again. "I am called Avatare, Captain Yamamoto."'_Flames of moonlight and shadow_' The rest of captains chuckled at the meaning of the girls name. "Interesting name you know the meaning?" She nodded and smiled. "Captain Yamamoto not to sound ungrateful or anything but what happens now?"She asked gently. The old man smiled and looked fondly at the girl. "You my dear will be staying with one of the captains and his squad, you will be taught to fight properly. We will also see if we can find away to train your gift also." She smiled as he turned to the captains. "Who will take Avatare-chan?" the captains thought for a moment before a familiar voice called out. "I'll take her, my lieutenant Yachiru and her get along." Captain Yamamoto thought for a moment, before a small smile crossed his face. "Avatare?"Her eyes came to meet his own.

"Yes sir?" "What do you think? How would you set your training?" She looked at the captains around her and thought for a moment. "Well based on the differences in their auras they all excel in different areas of combat or defense. I have no formal training so deciding without that knowledge would be foolish." He smiled she had a brain, but a captain stepped forward. "Captain Ukitake do you have a solution?" the white haired man nodded. "I believe I do. Why not have her on a rotating schedule so that she spends time with two of us a day in effect getting a bit of training from each of us, and once she had gained some knowledge of our styles she can choose what to continue with."The woman had turned to him with a bright smile. And Captain Yamamoto looked at her. "What do you think of Captain Ukitaki's idea Avatare-chan?" She turned to the old man and gave him a wide grin. "I like it, it would give me a chance to balance combat, defense and strategy." One of the captains laughed and she gave a offended snort.

"Captain Shunsui what prompted that laughter?" the old man raised his eyebrow at him. "It wasn't an insult Girl. Simply a statement that you unlike some women I know have a brain for battle." She turned to lock her jeweled eyes on the man in question. "Then I will take it as the complement it was meant as Captain." That set Zuraki into fits of laughter. "She got you there Shunsui." Yamamoto laughed. "Very well its decided we will set a schedule starting next week so that she may have two classes a day taught by the Captains or if they are busy the lieutenants. But my dear you must get some clothing first. What was acceptable in the human world isn't acceptable in Soul Society. Captain Zuraki will see to your clothing and board." Avatare looked at her tank-top and shorts. "Yes Captain Yamamoto." the Captains and Avatare replied. "Good you are all dismissed." Avatare bowed to the old man backed a couple steps and turned walking towards the doors. She had no idea the impression she'd just made with that move. She waited for Captain Zuraki to open the door. "Why didn't you open it?" he asked her as they walked into the waiting hall. "Your stronger then me and I didn't wish to make a fool of my self trying." He laughed. "you will address me as Yachiru does and she will show you around the squad eleven hall."she looked up at him. "Kenny-chan?" She tried it and it rolled off her tongue easily, he nodded.

As the others caught sight of them approaching she was bowled over by Orihime. "How did it go?" Avatare smiled. "I get lessons with each of the captains. But I'll be living with Kenny-chan." He smirked at Ichigo's groan of torment. "But Captain Yamamoto said I have to get new clothes, Cuz what I'm wearing isn't suitable for Soul Society." As they walked back to the squad barracks. Avatare tripped and was caught by Chad. "Thanks Chad." she mumbled and kept walking but slightly slower. Orihime noticed and looked back. "Avatare are you tired?" She received a nod and Avatare shook herself before catching up to Kenpatchi. "more hungry then tired though" Avatare said quietly. As they turned the corner into a large yard with a temple like building with several people dressed like Renji were sitting on the deck. "Captain!" one called and the whole group stood and bowed. "Well we have a new person staying here, Meet Avatare." Kenny pushed her forwards and she waived. "Hi" they were surprised, the newbie was a woman. A woman with crimson hair. "OK do they have to stare at me Yachiru?"The Lieutenant smiled and jumped off the captains back and led the woman into the house.

A little later when lunch was served Avatare may have had her manners holding her from eating like Ichigo but she still cleared a fair bit of food herself, after she finished she took her plate into the kitchen and thanked the cooks. After she left they looked at one another. "I think she will be a good influence on the squad." the second nodded. And the afternoon for Avatare, Yachiru and Orihime was spent getting Avatare's room cleaned and digging out some furnishings from the storage rooms. Yachiru laughed when Orihime got buried in pillows while they were digging for bedding for Avatare's room. It took them a while to find a decent sized bed for Avatare's hight. After they found one that when Avatare laid on it she said it felt good and soft. So they started moving it into her room Yachiru making sure the hallway was clear while Avatare and Orihime dragged/carried the bed. As they came down the last hallway Orihime tripped on a step down she didn't see. **THUD! **The guys outside heard the noise and came in to see Yachiru trying to tug the corner of the mattress up. "Orihime! Avatare! you guys OK?" A head popped to from under the corner. "Yeah I'm fine" Orihime said as she crawled out from under the mattress. "I live!" came from the far side of the bed and Avatare sat up. "Oww" came from both women.

"Why don't you ask Kenny-chan for help?" Yachiru said as Avatare rubbed her head. "Because he has done slot for me today and I don't want to sound ungrateful" Two froze when a familiar voice spoke from the end of the hall way. "It isn't ungrateful to ask for help Avatare, just stupid not to ask for it when you know you need it. Besides Kenpatchi isn't here he got a message to meet with squad four's captain."Ichigo had spoken and the guys were behind him. "damn" Avatare mumbled but she bowed her head. "OK I'll admit it I do need help." the guys laughed and moved the mattress with ease. After setting it out to air out while the girls cleaned some more they watched Avatare lift a set of chests out of a storage room. "I have a feeling I will need storage." They nodded and laughed. The girls found the mop and such and started cleaning the walls and floors. After about 2 hours the girls were nearly finished putting all the things into Avatare's room, the guys had found a beautifully carved cherry bed frame in the back storage room. They told her it belonged to the captain before Zuraki and she was welcome to use it as it matched the bed she had chosen. She smiled and surprised one of the squad eleven members by hugging him. "Thank you" and he blushed when she let him go.

By dinner time her room was finished and Yachiru said they would look for clothes for her in the morning. Avatare nodded and she heard some of the guys start to play instruments and she smiled and relaxed listening to the harmony. Then she realized she recognized the song it was an old favorite. She waited for the chorus and joined in, her mezzo voice mixing nicely with the ones already singing. She smiled when the song ended but this time she heard a set of heavy hands clapping along. She turned to see Kenny-chan standing there and she blushed lightly. "OK I really bit the dirt on that one." she mumbled to Orihime, who smiled and laughed. "I think it sounded good Avatare you have a nice voice." Avatare smiled and decided it was time for her to go to bed. "Night all I'm off to bed." She found her way back to her room and dug through her back to find her yukata, when she saw what Tessai had slipped into her bag. It was one of Kisuke's shirts and it was big enough to use as a robe. For some reason she lifted it to her nose and sniffed, and got a waive of his scent and smiled. "Thank you Tessai" she said as she hung it on the peg next to her bed and she changed into her yukata and tossed her clothes into the laundry box.


	4. A Name Returned & Going Back!

The Black Phoenix

Chapter 4: A Name Returned & Going back!

-Last Chapter-

She found her way back to her room and dug through her back to find her yukata, when she saw what Tessai had slipped into her bag. It was one of Kisuke's shirts and it was big enough to use as a robe. For some reason she lifted it to her nose and sniffed, and got a waive of his scent and smiled. "Thank you Tessai" she said as she hung it on the peg next to her bed and she changed into her yukata and tossed her clothes into the laundry box.

-This Chapter-

When Avatare woke the next morning the sun was cleaning the compound walls, she put on her robe. Smiling she sniffed it and walked quietly down the hall towards the doors. She slipped out to see their was already someone sitting on the deck watching the sun rise. "Morning Kenny-kun" she said as she sat near him and adjusted her robe to keep her feet warm. They sat quietly watching the sun rise lost in thought, the simple peace was something most couldn't stand. Avatare finally woke up fully and stretched as Kenny heard the cooks starting breakfast and some of the earlier risers heading for the baths. It was a little while later that Yachiru and Orihime poked their heads out the door. "See Yachiru-chan she always watches the sun rise."Orihime whispered. "So does Kenny-chan he says its peaceful" Yachiru whispered back. Both people in question looked at one another and shook their heads. After breakfast Avatare had returned to the deck. "Hey Avatare lets get your clothes!" Yachiru called and Avatare stood. "Alright Yachiru I'm coming"Orihime smiled recognizing what her friend was using as a robe. They left the compound headed for the main storage house that all the squad used for clothing and general things.

It took them a while to walk there but Yachiru had shown Avatare several short cuts and hidden passages to get around or into the squad compound. "This is the general Storehouse" the building was massive, and they walked right past the guards and into the warehouse. Yachiru led them to a large section of the building that was separated from the rest of it by movable partitions, they slipped through to see mountains of clothes. "WOW! Clothes galore" Orihime said, Avatare smirked. "This is what I call clothes hunting." They all laughed and started digging. It took them almost all morning to find mostly everything she would require, but they were missing some things. "OK so we found kimonos, under stuff and all the black uniforms I could ever wear. But were missing training clothes and some shoes and socks cuz I don't think my slippers will be appropriate." the girls laughed and Yachiru led them out of that section into another one filled with shoes and such. It only took them twenty minutes to find her five pairs of comfortable shoes in different styles. One pair of training shoes, one pair of geta for her kimonos, a pair of hard sole slippers to around the yard and a couple sets of slippers for around the squad hall.

After that they were led once again to another section for training gear. The girls spent half an hour there trying to find five training GI that would fit Avatare's hight. Finally they found them and set to folding and packing the stuff so it would be easy to carry. As they carried it back Avatare joked. "I can't remember ever having this many clothes" That set Yachiru and Orihime into laughter, they took a couple of the secret passages Yachiru had shown her earlier to cut down on the time it would take them to get back. When they successfully got the clothing back into Avatare's room. "I know let me put it away and we can go take a bath before lunch!"Avatare chirped the girls nodded and separated. Avatare was never so glad that she had gotten those chests yesterday, because she would need them now. So she got started sorting and putting the clothes in the chests according to what they were for. She finished the kimonos and uniforms-training GI first. She shoved the kimono chest in to the left side of her closet and put the other one in the corner next to the closet door. She put all her underthings in a separate chest and put it at the foot of her bed, and on top if it she placed her shoes on top of it save for the pair of summer slippers and set them on the small carpet next to her bed. She had set out a black uniform a set of underthings and her indoor slippers for after her bath.

A knock pulled her from her trance and she turned to the door. "Enter" she called. Yachiru walked in with a pair of baskets one full one empty and handed her the empty one. "One our way to the baths we'll stop and get you and Orihime-chan you bath things." She smiled and thanked her, before gathering the folded pile she'd left for this purpose and followed Yachiru from the room. After stopping to grab the third member of the bathing party the girls followed Yachiru down a couple of hallways to one with a large closet and a set of doors at the end of the hall. Yachiru opened the closet doors to expose a well stocked closet of hygiene stuff. The girls picked out what they wanted and after Avatare closed the closet door they entered the baths. "wow, hot springs cool!"Avatare's comment had made the others laugh as they set their stuff down and stripped their dirty clothes off. "Wow Avatare your back!" Yachiru said as she watched the woman move her long hair and start scrubbing shampoo through it. Orihime told Yachiru the story behind the tattoos as she had been told. After they had gotten dried and dressed the girls smiled at Avatare's choice of outfit. "Kenny-chan is gonna smirk"

They heard laughter as they approached the dining hall, Avatare pushed the door open and silence dropped over the crowd. "You look like one of us!" "Good Choice!"and several more complements were called out to the girls as they took their places up next to Kenny. "Where is Rukia I haven't seen her since I got here."Avatare said as she was handed a full plate of food. "She is with her older brother Byakuya, you'll see her soon the guys are staying over there with her."Orihime explained as she handed her a cup of tea, Avatare nodded. As they ate Avatare got involved in the conversations and shared some of her jokes. Yachiru popped in when the conversation wandered into tattoos. "you should see Avatare's tattoo its beautiful!"The guys looked at her and she smirked. "not a chance guys" the collective whine made Kenny laugh. "Kenny I was wondering something?" He turned to the redhead swallowing his mouthful of rice. "When is spring cleaning for the Squad hall?"Kenny thought for a moment before looking at the calender on the closest wall. The girls were shocked to see Kenpatchi Zuraki blush. "We were supposed to start a week ago. And inspection is the day after tomorrow." he mumbled and his squad looked ashamed. "Why don't we start tomorrow I'll help!"Avatare chipped in. "Me too!"Orihime added without a pause. "Really you don't mind?" A guy sitting next to Yachiru asked. "Nope!" "Not a bit!" they replied.

"That settles it tomorrow everyone up bright and early its cleaning day!" the guys groaned but smiled. Then Kenny's face darkened slightly. "whats wrong Kenny?" Orihime asked. "Yachiru and I have several meetings tomorrow that will last until about dinner time, how will we get our work done and clean at the same time?" Avatare smiled. "Let us cover you here, you do your meetings we'll take care of the den." He nodded and dinner continued and everyone turned in early. That morning as the girls waved Kenny and Yachiru off they turned to the guys. "OK we are gonna have to split up into groups in order to do this right!" The squad nodded and within minutes the girls had the hundred and thirteen members of squad eleven split in to groups and tearing the hall apart, pulling all the mattress out for airing, while another group had already stripped the bedding and were washing it. They worked for hours taking lunch if shifts and while the laundry was drying Avatare took three crews and had them clean and reorganize the storage rooms, she tackled Kenny's room with ease. Orihime and her five crews were cleaning the walls and dusting the furniture. The laughter and good mood gave everyone more energy, while the beds were being made the girls laughed and danced together for a moment while they grabbed brooms. "What do we have left?" one of the guys called. "We have the floors, decks, beating the rugs and the clothes."

One crew started on the floors while the girls headed out to help beat the rugs, laughing the girls watched some of the crews bet on who could do the job the best in the shortest amount of time. "boys will be boys" Orihime mumbled and they started to laugh. Avatare finished her set of rugs and headed inside to check on the others when she noticed the state of the slipper rack. "Men" she mumbled and started sorting the slippers. When she was done she noticed that most of her crews were watching her while they rested. "OK we are nearly done, I need to know who's slippers are who's but if your slippers are in this pile stand over there." she pointed to a shady area nearby. "and if they are in this one, stand there" She pointed to another shaded area on her other side. She noticed that her crews had the entire pile of icky-looking slippers. "OK guys Its time for you lot to get new slippers. The rest look fine but those are stained or ripped." They nodded and sighed. "OK where are the slippers? I got mine from the general warehouse so if thats where then before that we need to sort the clothes. Anything thats ripped beyond sewing goes in a pile for scraps! I mean it guys how you look has an impact on how people view the Captain. If we want them to think he are the best squad, we have to look the best!" the howls of agreement made both girls ears ring. "you really stirred them up" Orihime said Avatare nodded. "its true" was the chuckled reply.

After the sorting the crews took turns going to the main storage for clothes and slippers. The girls had scrubbed the slipper holder until the wood glittered. And both added Kenny's, Yachiru's and their own slippers. As the rugs were being replaced and the last of the deck drying the girls cheered. "We did it! All hail squad eleven!" Avatare cheered and was answered by a roar of agreement. As the crews took turns bathing the girls smiled at one another. "You like it here don't you?" Orihime asked softly as they sat waiting for Kenny and Yachiru, they had just finished their baths and were dressed in their yukata and robes. "Yes but I also miss Kisuke and Tessai"Avatare said she she looked out the open door at the stars. Orihime watched her sniff her robe and realized what it truly was. She smiled but didn't mention the fact she knew the hidden fact of the piece of clothing. Kenny picked up the pace a bit he was hungry. When he walked in and kicked his shoes off her noticed that the slipper and shoe racks were clean and all the worn out slippers were replaced by new ones. When he entered the dining hall his squad waited for him the two women waiting on either side of his and his lieutenants seat, he could see his reflection in the floor boards.

"wow Avatare Orihime this place looks great!"Yachiru said as they ate, the girls smiled. "The guys did a lot of the work."Orihime said and Avatare nodded. As Kenny departed for the bath the girls chuckled. "Wonder what's gonna happen when he sees that they actually scrubbed the bathroom floor"Orihime said as they walked down the hall towards their bedrooms. "Orihime?" "Yeah what is it?" "Why did you stay here with me?"Orihime smiled at the question. "Because I like Yachiru and I wanted to get to know you better."The girls shared a quick hug and separated at their doors. "Night Orihime" "Night Avatare" the next few days were almost boring for the girls, the guys had classes and duties to do. Kenny had work as did Yachiru. So the girls spent most of the time relaxing or reading, On Sunday morning they were visited by a messenger. "Avatare-san? I bring you a message from Head-Captain Yamamoto"He held out a scroll, she accepted the scroll and thanked him. She opened it and started to read when she finished she rolled it up and stuck it in her uniform. "Are you waiting for my reply?" she asked the still kneeling man, he nodded. She went inside and in the reading room there was some paper , quill and ink. She wrote a quick reply and blew on the ink gently to dry it. After rolling it she returned to the messenger. "Here you go, thank you for carrying this to me" He nodded and vanished in a burst of speed. " wow they're fast"

"whats the message?"Orihime asked as Avatare pulled the scroll back out of her uniform to reread it. "My schedule for lessons."As they read it Orihime chuckled at a couple of days. "Wednesday is gonna give you a headache or so Ichigo would say."Avatare raised an eyebrow. "You have Byakuya in the morning , then you have Capt. Sajin for the afternoon." Avatare remembered not being able to look at all the captains. "Monday I have Capt. Ukitake in the morning and Capt. Shunsui in the afternoon. Tuesday I have Hitsugaya and Capt. Soifon." Orihime giggled over the last two days. "Thursday you have Capt. Yamamoto all day and Friday you spend all day with the lieutenants. Wow you gonna be busy." Avatare grinned. "lots to learn, lots to do and I couldn't be happier about being off my tail-end." Orihime knew enough about Avatare to know she hated sitting around. "Why don't you have classes with Squad four?"Orihime asked as they set the table that night. "Because I want to be a fighter not a healer."

The next morning Avatare rose bright and early to bathe and dress for her class. She put on one her black training GI and walked out on the deck to watch the sunrise. It was just after breakfast when she noticed the familiar figure sitting on the deck. "Hi Rukia!" Rukia was surprised to see that Avatare had filled out a little and she seemed much healthier. "I'm to escort you to your lesson with Captain Ukitake." Avatare nodded and poked her head in and she heard the woman tell Zuraki she was leaving. "OK lets go!" On they way there the girls caught up on what each had missed, Avatare laughed herself silly when she heard Ichigo was irritating Rukia's brother and the brother had taken great pains to irritate the spiky haired teen right back. "so they are driving one another up the wall huh? Why not tell you brother to threaten to send Ichigo to stay with Kenny?"Rukia laughed at that, but decided not to say anything. "Why don't you ask him when you have your lesson with him?" Avatare nodded as they stepped onto a bridge and she saw a house that seemed to be floating on the pond. "Cool" Rukia smiled and told her that was her Captains office where she would be taking her lesson.

She truly enjoyed talking to Ukitake about strategy they got along well, when he was called out she spent a few minutes talking to his Zanpaktou. When he returned they continued to argue and he brought out a large mat and wooden pieces. "Do you play Shogi Avatare?" She nodded a tear in her eye. "my elder brother taught me when I was small." They played until lunch time, for the first three games Ukitake had beaten her throughly but the fourth game she had beaten him and he hadn't been able to beat her in the two games after that. "OK how did you anticipate me so well?" She smiled and explained that he used the same movements to switch his game play from defense to attack, and she had watched him all three of the first games watching how he played and how he moved. Once she figured out the movement she had beaten him, and in every game since she she'd waited for those unique movements before attacking eventually beating him. "your very good at seeing patterns." As they ate lunch together they discussed more strategy and battlefield planning. She sighed thinking about the class she had next with Capt. Shunsui. Rukia chuckled seeing the sour look on her friends face. "You never know you might like his class." She saw her friend nod and walk into gates towards the compound. When Rukia picked her up after wards she was surprised to see her waiving at Shunsui. "Bye Shunsui-kun! Today was fun!"The woman was practically skipping in happiness. "You were right Rukia, Shunsui's class is fun. He's teaching me how to dance, because a lot of the muscles I'll use for fighting can be taught the movements and toughened up by dance training."

The rest of the week was smooth for Avatare on Tuesday she spend her class with Hitsugaya meditating and with Soifon she was practicing Kido. Wednesday she spent her class with Byakuya finding a Zanpaktou that she could use for a while, later with Sajin she surprised him by asking if she could touch his face she told him she thought he wasn't ugly and he surprised her by hugging her for the comment when he could feel no lie from her. But after that they spent the rest of her class testing how far she could reach with her power. Thursday she spent the day running things from Yamamoto-sama to all the captains, and she enjoyed it. Friday she spent all day following the Lieutenants around learning their duties. She had loads of fun running small errands for them and filing paperwork. It was nearly a month later when Orihime came and sat in the library with her one night after dinner, that a whole new problem started. "Avatare-chan?"Her saw her friends green eyes flick towards her as she continued to write her report on her errands that day for Hitsugaya. "There is something going on in the real world and we have to go back and fix it."The quill stopped and was set into the holder at the top off the desk. "Am I going too or just you guys?" Orihime had dried tear tracks down her face and it made Avatare worry. "The captains want you to stay here, But we have to go Ichigo and the others already left a couple weeks ago its just me left on this side." Avatare was shocked the others were gone and they hadn't said goodbye. It made her sad that they had forgotten her already. "Don't worry Avatare-chan if they had been able to they would have said goodbye, but the hollows over there are getting bad." Avatare thought and nodded. "OK I'll stay behind but you guys have to promise not to forget me."

She watched Rukia and her group leave with a lump in her throat, all she could do was waive. Avatare hated staying behind it made her feel useless, so she threw herself into her studies but with Hitsugaya and Ru-chan gone she started feeling lonely. So she asked Shunsui if she could spend her now empty class time over there witch he was happy to have her. It was a little while later that Kenny called her into his office on a Saturday. "Yes Kenny-chan?" He told her that he was going to the real world to join in the battle taking place there he was leaving her and Yachiru in charge as his 3rd and 5th seats were already there. He also told her that Byakuya was also going with him and he had left her strict orders to continue practicing with her Zanpaktou. She was dismissed and Avatare had no idea what to do, her friends were leaving to fight and she was stuck on the side lines. She was wearing Kisuke's jacket everywhere now, it gave her comfort when she felt alone. As she watched Kenny and Byakuya walk towards the spirit gate she felt the wind pick up and wrap her in cheery blossoms. Yachiru was standing next to her and they looked at one another, both hoping that they wouldn't lose the man they had come to see as a father. "Yachiru you wanna know something?" the pink-haired girl looked up at her friend. "What is it Wolfy-chan?" Yachiru had come up with that nickname when Avatare had growled at one of the messengers for interrupting a fight Kenny had gotten in to. "He reminds me of my father."Yachiru smiled and they got started for the day.

She was dancing with Shunsui when she heard it. _Come girl quickly something is wrong! _She recognized the voice immediately. _I'm coming Koto-san_ "come on Shunsui, Captain Ukitake needs us." He picked her up and with the directions given to her by the Zanpaktou they arrived in a few minutes. "Jushiro!" Shunsui called as they gently turned him over and She used her sleeve to wipe his face clean of the blood. "He needs help he really over did it this time!" Shunsui said as they gently got him to his feet and he wasn't surprised when she supported his friends other side. "Come on we're not far from squad four."They moved the unconscious man pretty easily. "He is so light for a guy, Shunsui is this his normal weight?" She heard a no from his as the captain of squad four was called and Ukitake was taken from them and laid on a bed. "He has lost weight since the latest crap started in the human world. The enemy's there are strong and our people need help. Jushiro is doing all he can to figure out a way but he is pushing himself too hard." She surprised him again by scooting over and leaning against him. "He's a good man who wants to help his friends, I want to help my friends also but I'm not strong enough to fight so I stay here, run errands and train to get stronger. But I feel so useless because I am stuck here where its safe and my friends lives are all in danger." He wrapped his arm over her and leaned his head on hers as they waited for news.

Several hours later they were woken up by someone shaking their shoulders, they looked up to see the man they were both worrying over. "Jushiro?" "Captain Ukitake?" He nodded and she reached out and touched his arm. "OK just making sure you weren't a dream." both men laughed at the light joke. "Retsu-san said that if you guys had brought me in even 10 minutes later I would have died."Shunsui pushed Avatare towards Ukitake. "Then it her you owe old friend she knew something was wrong." He looked down at her and she smiled at him. "It was Koto-san who called me so thank them."His eyes widened and he pulled his Zanpaktou and when he met her eyes she nodded and put her hand over his on the hilt. "I told them the first day we met for class they could call on me if anything ever happened and you were alone." He sat his other hand over hers. "You remind me so much of my brother, I didn't want anything to happen to you."She mumbled blushing slightly. "We missed dinner lets get something to eat and head home little sister." He smiled at her and held his hand out which she grasped and the three headed back to Squad thirteen's compound and they ate a late dinner together.

She fussed over him like a sister would which made Shunsui laugh. "it seems she takes her sisterly duties seriously." Shunsui joked after Avatare glared his 3rd seats out of the room. "You know what Shun? It seems like I met her before but I know I haven't." When she came back into the room she glared at the door. "Tell me Avatare do you have a picture of your brother?" She nodded and pulled something out of her shirt. "in here its one of him my other half and me." She took the locket off, flicked it open and handed it to Shunsui. He stared at the picture with widened eyes, before looking between the two."Thats my opposite and yet my twin Hisana, my brother Riki on the other side is my father and mother. He tossed the locket to Jushiro in shock, watching his friends eyes widen and then glaze over. It was a few minutes before his friend seemed to come back to him self and a tear slipped down his cheek. "I know you..." Avatare's head snapped up her eyes glittering with a shred of hope.

"You're name is not Avatare." She shook her head and he watched the woman approach his friend and kneel at his bed side. "Tsukakage is it truly you after all these years?" She started to cry and wrapped her arms around his waist. "Riki! You didn't forget me?" He shook his head and petted her hair. "No I didn't forget you but my name is no longer Riki its Jushiro now." she mumbled something into his GI that apparently his friend understood. "No I won't leave you again." Shunsui watched her move until she was laying against his friends side her fingers tangled in his hair. "you and your fascination for my hair little moonlight." he was going to sneak out and leave the newly reunited siblings to catch up but he heard a voice call out for him. "Don't go Shunsui its because of you I have my brother back."They spent the night talking and planning, when Shunsui looked at her this time he saw a strength there that wasn't there before.

The next morning they all watched the sun rise together and bid Avatare farewell as she headed back to squad eleven's compound. "So now you have a reason not to push yourself so hard." He just smiled and watched the direction his sister had walked, luckily for Jushiro he had managed to finish his project before collapsing. He told his friend he'd see him later and headed for Head-Captain Yamamoto to tell him of the success. Meanwhile when Avatare got back home she was nearly hugged to death by Yachiru, and once she explained that she was with Captain Ukitake the little fire-ball relaxed. "I had heard about his collapse." They spent the day doing the work left to them by Kenny, when lunch time rolled around the jokes and laughter felt good to Avatare. After lunch she went out side to the Zen garden and sat down to meditate, as she quieted her thoughts she heard the voices of Zanpaktou all over Soul Society. As she centered herself she heard a rich, sultry voice whisper her name. _Tsukakage, Why are you using that worthless Zanpaktou? _It called out her true name, it also carried no bad feelings, so she decided to answer it.

_Because I haven't been able to summon my own yet. _The voice called out again this time it sounded like a howl. _I couldn't be summoned while your soul was hiding your true name. _She was shocked this voice belonged to her Zanpaktou? _Yes, I am your Zanpaktou say my name its ........ _She couldn't hear it so she shut off the outside world entirely and asked for it again. _Hear my voice I am Mirzam! _She heard it so she held the Zanpaktou she'd been given up and called. "Raise your Voice Mirzam!" the Zanpaktou in her hands shattered and reformed. It now had a longer slimmer blade while its guard was carved one side a wolf the other a phoenix, the hilt was I little longer then both of her hands on it but the end had something that looked like an orb on it and inside it was a black flame with silver tips.

"Are you really mine?" she heard the voice much louder now and very clear. _Yes, I am yours and yours alone. I am Mirzam the Song of Destruction. _She smiled and she practiced the movements Byakuya had taught her and she was surprised that it felt so much easier now. _Of course it does That inferior blade wasn't right for you. _She spent the rest of the afternoon practicing her movements and by the time the dinner bell sounded she felt much better. She had to ask Mirzam to change back into a normal sword but the blade only snorted and told her to look at the sheath. She looked to see the sheath had changed to accommodate the weapon. "OK OK OK smart ass." she mumbled to the blade and sheathed it before heading inside. Yachiru noticed the sword right away. " Where did you get that Zanpaktou?" She smiled and told her the story and how Mirzam awoke. After dinner and a bath Avatare went to bed hoping for good dreams again. Last night with Jushiro had been the first night since Kenny left she hadn't had nightmares. She fell asleep fairly quickly, only to be woken up around three thirty in the morning by knocking on her bedroom door. "Yes what is it?" her voice was raspy from her sleep. "There is a messenger here from Head-Captain Yamamoto requesting you and Lieutenant Yachiru." She sighed and told him she would be there in a moment. She got out of bed put her hair into a high tail put on a clean black uniform. She tucked Mirzam into the right sword loop of her belt, grabbed Kisuke's robe and put it over the top leaving the robe loose to flutter around her like a captain's jacket. The white diamonds seemed to glow in the moonlight as she stepped out side front doors and into the full moon's light.

"Your presences are requested by Yamamoto-sama he asked you to come post-haste." They looked at one another and took off running towards the castle, well it was more like Avatare running and Yachiru mumbling worried questions in her ear. "What if something happened to Kenny?" Avatare took the stairs two at a time without stopping, not noticing that she was going at a pretty good pace but no where near any of the captain's speeds. She skid around a corner to nearly run into a guard and she didn't stop but yelled an apology over her shoulder. Avatare noticed the guards ahead had seen her and were opening the doors into the meeting hall, but one guard ran along side her for a moment. "Yamamoto-sama wishes you to join the captain's meeting Avatare-san, and Yachiru-san is to head for the Lieutenants meeting." and he stopped as they entered the hall and the girls separated. Avatare walked into the captain's hall barely out of breath and looked to the assembled group before her, she got in line between her brother and Sajin. "You have all responded well to my summons, even you Avatare-chan." Her mumbled comment broke the tension building in the room. "You called, We came."

He sighed and began the meeting. "It has come to my attention that our forces in the real world need help, and we are planing to give it to them you all know of the limit that is placed on all lieutenants and Captains. Captain Ukitake had crafted a devise with the help of Captain Mayuri that will remove this limit. But there is only one person on this side of the gate who knows anything about the human world."Avatare's eyebrow raised and she poked her head around Sajin's arm. "Yes I was speaking of you Avatare, I need you to guide a team of reinforcements and to take the devices to Captain Kuchiki. But after you complete that mission I need you to return here, If the enemy were to find out about your power it would be a disaster." She stepped out of line and looked at the Head-captain with a smile. "I'll do it. And I'll give you my word as soon as I complete my mission I will return to Soul Society." He smiled at her and the planning commenced. As the meeting ended Avatare decided she would no longer live in hiding. "Yamamoto-sama?" He looked at her the captains watching silently. "Yes Avatare?" She smiled at him. "I wish you to know my true name. I am Tsukakage Ukitake my Elder brother is Jushiro." They were astounded by her revelation they looked at Jushiro for confirmation and he nodded and stepped next to her and placed something around her neck.

"Tsukakage, I am glad you have given us your true name, and what is that on your hip?"She looked to see that Mirzam was sticking out of her over robe. She drew the blade with her left hand the the other were surprised to see the Zanpaktou "This is Mirzam my Zanpaktou! And you can call me Kage if you want to." He chuckled and dismissed them to begin the mission. As they all walked out she smiled at her older brother. "Thanks for my locket back I was going nuts without it" he patted the hand that rested in the crook of his elbow. As the captains walked they talked about who Tsukakage would take with her. "Sajin?" the fox-spirit looked down at her. "hum?" She looked up at him her emerald eyes meeting his golden ones."Will you come with me to the real world?" He was shocked but nodded and was surprised when she hugged him. "Thank you thank you thank you!" the group consisted of all but three of the captains. Tsukakage smiled at the three that were staying behind. "Hey Mayuri? Are you sure those things will work?" Jushiro asked about the communicator his little sister was wearing. Then the console piped up. "Jushiro stop hounding Mayuri! They work already!" the Squad twelve captain chuckled at the growl on her voice, and he didn't even mind her calling him by name. Jushiro remembered why her glare gave him the creeps it was just like their mother's....But Scarier. The third to remain behind besides the head captain was Retsu-san. "Don't worry Jushiro!" The console piped up again. "Mayuri where are you gonna drop us?" the man smirked. "Where do you think is best?"She thought for about .2 seconds. "Outside Tessai's Shop!" That sent the man into chuckles, she had no idea they knew where Kisuke Urahara was and was trying to protect him. "Very well I'll drop you in his front yard."

She watched the gate as it started to glow white and a black and purple butterfly came out and landed on her finger. " aw so cute!" the captains laughed and started towards the gate. "I'll come home soon Jushiro" Sajin told her the gate was ready and she waived as they took off. As the group ran on she looked at the walls of the tunnel and smiled when she saw the light ahead, and she tensed slightly to hear Sajin's chuckle. "Waiting to see someone?" she nodded and he could see the muscles in her legs tightening and loosening, as her stride lengthened. As they neared the gate they felt the presence of other Shinigami. They went through the gate to land right out side of Kisuke's shop. "So how do we get their attention?" Sajin said and he saw a look pass between Shunsui and Kage. "Your on"She mumbled and he watched Kage pull a small cell phone like object from her pocket, and started typing numbers on it then she pushed a green button and sent him a grin. Inside the shop the girls were sharing a bath when Rukia's phone went off and she dried a hand before reaching for it, she flipped it open and the girls watched her face go colorless. "What is it Rukia?" Orihime asked and Rukia turned the phone towards her so the girls could read the message.

_Rukia, _

_its been awhile since we talked_

_I brought some help_

_But its cold outside _

_You think you can let us in?_

_-Avatare_

The girlsgrabbed towels and ran out of the bathroom. Renji was sitting there bored as the group talked and planned, he saw the girls come running out of the bathroom in nothing but towels and throw the front doors open. They heard a name yelled that most hadn't heard spoken over a month. "Avatare!" Then a familiar figure walked through the group of barely clad girls. "Its been a while" Avatare stood there in full soul reaper gear and a grin her now trademark robe blowing in the wind. "hey girlies unless you wanna give the guys nosebleeds I suggest you get dressed?" The girls looked down and practically dove into the back room. "So where are the rest eh Renji?" After a snack and a new warm robe from Tessai Kage started to get drowsy, And the reinforcements getting caught up to speed Kage looked around. "Sorry Avatare they went hollow hunting, they will be home soon." She smiled at him. "My name isn't Avatare, Renji its Tsukakage or you can call me Kage for short." He noticed the Zanpaktou she carried but it didn't look out of the ordinary.

Renji watched Kage lean against Captain Sajin and start to doze off. "She seems tired" Orihime said the girls had rejoined the conversation a few minutes after things had settled. "She's had a trying day and not very much sleep" Shunsui answered. It was about ten minutes later that her bracelet started to make a beeping noise, she sat up and seemed to push some unseen button. "Yeah Mayuri?" She heard a chuckle on the other end and heard a snort. "How was the trip?" She yawned and the guys heard her jaw pop. "Tiring I'm still waiting for the rest to return from a hollow hunt. How's things on that side of the gate?" He mumbled that someone wanted to speak with her. "Who is it?" "Wolfy-chan! Have you found Kenny-chan yet?"The woman gave a smile. "Sorry Yachiru I haven't found him yet he went hunting." They all heard the laughter and the statement the he must be having fun, by the time the 'call' ended she was fidgeting. The door opened and she looked up and right into black eyes, with a grin she called out to him. "Hey Kenny! Miss us?"The group filed in to see the new arrivals and she grinned at them from her spot sitting on a pillow on the deck with Sajin on one side and an empty seat on the other. As the group joined the table Kisuke slid into the seat next to Avatare. "I guess everyone knows one another save only those who came with me, Renji and the girls know my true name. I am Tsukakage or Kage for short. Avatare was the name I used to hide myself, I no longer have to hide." Byakuya was sitting across the table from her and she smiled at him. "Its been over a month Captain Kuchiki. But on to the reason I'm here, I bring you both help by way of reinforcements and in a way to remove the limit on your power in this world." She handed out the devices when her bracelet went off again.

"Yes Mayuri?"She heard the familiar snort. "Is he there?" She grumbled about pushy scientists. "Yeah the whole group is. But I am going to give the com to Captain Kuchiki and I am going to sleep, I want to take a nap here before I go home" she said, and within a moment she got a growled agreement. "Kisuke do you have a place I can get a bit of sleep?" He nodded and pointed up the stairs. "You can sleep in my bed no one will bother you, it will be to loud for you down here." She nodded and said good night before stumbling upstairs. It was almost two in the morning when the meeting finally quit for the night and they separated for some time to sleep, save for the ones that Kage had brought with her. Kisuke stumbled up stairs and crawled into bed with out thinking, then he heard it. "Kisuke?" he realized who was in his bed he went to crawl out when a hand on his wrist stopped him. "Stay Kisuke, I missed you." He scooted closer and wrapped himself around her, she made a happy noise and tangled her legs in his. "You have no idea how many night I wished for this while curled up with your jacket." she mumbled and rolled over and nuzzled her head under his chin. He smiled and ran his fingers over her back and felt her breath against his neck. "I missed you too, Tessai gave me your shirt so I could still smell you"She smiled and kissed his neck softly. "I want you stay safe Kisuke, If anything happened to you It would kill me." She whispered and he felt her breath even out as she fell asleep. "I need you in Soul Society, your very quickly becoming my world woman, So Tsukakage is you name eh? It suits you."He mumbled as he stroked her hair and fell asleep.


	5. School & The Return

The Black Phoenix

Chapter 5: School & The Return

-Last Chapter-

"I missed you too, Tessai gave me your shirt so I could still smell you"She smiled and kissed his neck softly. "I want you stay safe Kisuke, If anything happened to you It would kill me." She whispered and he felt her breath even out as she fell asleep. "I need you in Soul Society, your very quickly becoming my world woman. So Tsukakage is you name eh? It suits you."He mumbled as he stroked her hair and fell asleep.

-This Chapter-

Kage woke from a sleep that was peaceful, she went to move and felt a weight on her chest and opened her eyes to see messy blond hair. She smiled as her memory cleared and she wrapped her arms over his back, stroking the soft skin and tracing the muscles the hid beneath. Kage smiled when his arms tightened against her when she stroked the downy hairs at the base of his neck. She heard him mumble something in his sleep and snuggle his cheek against her and she turned her attention to the pair of Zanpaktou, that rested in the holder on the bedside table. _Good morning Mirzam, Benihime how are you both this morning? _She felt the pairs returned greetings and heard the questions. _My Shadow is this the man you cry out for in your night terrors? _She blushed slightly. _Yes Mirzam its him. If possible I want him for my own. _She heard Benihime's chuckle. _Are you in love with him? _She smiled at the sword and reached out to touch the hilt gently. _I think...I think I'm falling in love with Kisuke Urahara. _The swords both chuckled at her confession.

Kage decided to wake Kisuke, she gently rubbed the spot between his shoulder blades gently massaging his spine. His eyes opened and he looked up at her his gray eyes hazy from sleep. "Good morning Kisuke" She placed a kiss on his forehead, as she smoothed his wild hair. It took him a minute to wake and she saw a soft blush cross his cheeks. "Good morning Ava-Kage." He looked at her, her hair was spread all over his pillow and he was using her for one. He felt her hands in his hair pushing in back from his eyes and smoothing it. Kisuke had never felt this level of peace flowing through his soul. She tugged him back down her rest against her and he could feel her humming below his ear. "Ready to get breakfast?"He looked up at her in shock, she really didn't mind him sleeping on her. "No I don't mind sleeping like this in fact I like it." He colored lightly when he realized he'd spoken aloud. They got up and he realized she'd brought clothes with her and she asked him a question the made him smirk. "Kisuke? Can I wear the jacket you had on yesterday it will smell like you, and I'll bring it back next time I'm through."He smiled and grabbed it from its hanger and tossed it to her. "Sure but I want your inner robe from yesterday in turn." She chuckled and tossed the thing at him.

When they left the room she threaded her finger through his while his other hand carried Benihime. They noticed the breakfast and tea Tessai had left them on the balcony, she moved her pillow next to his and they ate quietly enjoying one another's company. "I plan to do a little shopping before I go home, There are things here I need that they just don't have in Soul Society." He chuckled and took a sip of his tea before talking. "If you plan to do it you should see if the girls are awake and sneak out before they call you." She grinned at him and took his hat and put it on her own head. "OK you make a good point Kisuke" They enjoyed their quiet breakfast together. Afterwards Kisuke took his hat back with a grin as they strode down stairs ready to face the rest of the group. "Morning Kenny!" She chirped as she walked past him into the back room, he raised an eyebrow at the way her hips swung. Kage looked around the back room the see where the girls had decided to sleep, she walked over and crouched down next to Orihime. She shook her shoulder gently and received a pair of sleepy blue-gray eyes. "Hey Orihime wanna go shopping before I have to go?" She received a nod and Orihime poked Rukia awake and asked if she wanted to go also. When she got an agreement they turned to see Kage whispering to Rangiku and saw the womans replying nod. "OK were all set once you guys get ready." She whispered and they left the room quietly, trying not to disturb the captains rest.

As soon as the girls were dressed they departed with a waive and smile. The girls laughter fading as they got further away. "So ready for a few hours of shopping before I have to go home?" the girls attacked the clothing stores first, they tried on tones of clothes and laughed at one another's choices. "Ru-chan that doesn't suit you" Kage said and Rangiku looked down. "your right." After they left that the group of girls walked down the street in the shopping district of the city, and as they passed a hobby and craft store Kage said she had to go in for a moment. When she came out she was carrying two massive bags. "What did you do buy the whole store?"The joke made them all laugh. "No Ru-chan just enough supplies that I won't run out so soon." They hit several more stores including an electronic store and were on their way back when Rukia's phone went off. "Damn its a pair of hollow and they are..." They all heard a roar,and looked behind them to see one hollow and when they turned back the second was on the other side answering roar. "We will have to fight!" They set their bags out of the way and got ready to fight. Kage and Orihime were asked to sit the fight out, they did until a third hollow showed up. "Santen Kesshun I Reject!" the shield came up to block the first attack and Kage unsheathed her Zanpaktou and sliced at the hollow.

She heard Rukia call out her Zanpaktou for the fight, and she heard Mirzam scream he wanted to fight as well. The hollow had reached around Orihime's shield and threw her into a nearby wall. Kage roared unknowingly sounding just like Kenpatchi. "Raise Your Voice Mirzam!" The Zanpaktou seemed to howl as he joined into the battle, She danced around the hollows attack to slice its left arm off with a single strike, the hollow screamed and charged her. She waited until the hollow was only a few steps away before turning and with a move that belonged to her sword-master cleaved the thing from balls through mask. She turned to see the two others fading as well, they turned to see Orihime picking herself up off the ground. She swung her sword and it transformed back into its sealed state. "Are you OK Orihime?" She received a nod and She held her hand out to help her up. "Thanks for the help Kage and where did you learn that move?" She saw the crimson haired woman smile and look to the sky. The girls grabbed there bags and continued back towards the shop. When they arrived they were asked if they enjoyed the time together. "We did" they chorused together. They quickly divided the stuff to its rightful owner and repacked it so it would be easier to carry. She heard her communicator go off and she picked it up off the table. "Yes Mayuri?" He told her that her time was up and he was opening the gate for her.

"Well my leash has been tugged I have to go home, I hope you will come back soon" She hugged the girls and bowed to the captains. She saw Kisuke at the door waiting for her, and she walked towards him. "Bye Kage! Don't worry we'll come home soon!" She heard the latter from Shunsui and she turned to waive at him with the bag in her hand. As Kage and Kisuke walked around to the side of the shop where the gate was waiting, she set the bags down and turned to him. "Kisuke promise you will be careful?" He nodded and she dove into his arms the matching diamonds on the jackets made them seem to be one person for a moment. "Don't worry keep training and soon we'll come for a visit." She nodded let him go and turned to grab her bags, He turned her face to look at him before kissing her gently as it started to rain. She turned back into his kiss and rested her hand on his shoulder. "OK time to go Kage." She nodded and picked her bags up and smiled at him, the black and purple butterfly flew around her and headed back towards the gate. "See you soon babe" she said and went to step through the gate when she heard his reply. "Bye for now my Dark-lady" She knew she couldn't turn around and so she continued forwards telling Benihime goodbye.

When she finally stepped back into Soul Society she was welcomed by Yachiru, as they walked back to the squad hall Kage had a smile on her face. "Yachiru can I tell you something?"The pink-haired one looked up at her friend with a grin. "What is it Wolfy-chan?"Kage looked to the sky as they entered the squad yard. "I've fallen in love" the girl squealed and the sound drew the attention of the squad hanging out on the deck. "Look Kage-chan is back!" As they sat for lunch she filled in the squad on the health of their captain. "He seems to be enjoying all the hollow-hunts." They all laughed and separated for afternoon lessons. She packed her new stuff away save for a large sketch book and a set of pencils. She sketched and drew for hours lost in the picture in her head that was slowly being transferred to the book before her. When she finally looked up it was because a shadow now stood in her light, her emerald eyes saw the messenger kneeling before her with a scroll. She accepted it, opened it and began to read. When she was finished she stood and closed her book and slid her pencil back into the case wit hits brothers. "Tell Yamamoto-sama I will be there shortly"The messenger nodded and vanished while she went inside to put her book away and change into her uniform. When she arrived at the castle she walked the halls with a slightly depressed aura, but she pulled herself together before entering the captains hall. "You summoned Captain Yamamoto?" He beckoned her closer and she approached. "I know that you wish to fight the battle that your friends are fighting but you are not ready, And I have an Idea to continue your training while the captains are gone" She looked at him her eyes glittering in the candle light and she waited to hear his idea. "I want you to attend the Soul Reaper Academy."

She was shocked at the suggestion. "will I be able to return to my normal lessons once the captains return?" She asked because she liked her lessons and didn't want to give them up. "Yes but first you must prove yourself to the teachers at the academy."She thought about it and nodded. "I'll do it" the captain-commander patted her head and handed her a set of books and scrolls. "You will take the entrance exam in two weeks these books will help you study, you will also be able to continue training with your Zanpaktou while at the academy." the old man knew she was trying to stop herself from asking a question. "What is your question little one" She looked him in the eye. "Will I be able to continue living with my squad?" He smiled and nodded, she smiled and was dismissed she hurried back to her room and put the books on her bed and asked the guys to help her move the desk in the storage room into her bed room. Once she got it placed where she wanted it she organized it and got what she would need for it from the storage rooms. After she finished stocking it she pulled out the mirror Kisuke gave her and sat on her bed. "Kisuke" She saw the mirrors surface glitter and ripple, once it cleared she saw Kisuke grin at her. "So you finally use the mirror" They talked for well over three hours until she head the dinner bells ring. "Sorry babe I got to run, dinner calls"He laughed said goodbye and the mirror returned to its normal form.

For the next two weeks Kage studied from dawn until lunch and from lunch until dinner she practiced her movements. From dinner until bed time she spent drawing while she talked to Kisuke, she told him what was going on in Soul Society and how the squads were doing with out their captains. She told Kisuke that most of Capt. Hitsugaya's squad were bringing her the paper work, and she was glad that she had learned how to take care of it. "Hell Kisuke I feel like I'm running Kuchiki-sensei's squad, without him and Renji they are asking me for advice and orders." She told him Sunday night as she drew. "Shunsui's boys are a pain in the ass, but they obey their lieutenant. She and I get along nicely, But I am worried about the new captain they put in for squad three. His third seat gives me bad vibes, and tomorrow I take my entrance exam."They said goodbye a little while later after he told her not to worry so much, that things on their side of the gate were going fine. She looked down at the drawing and was glad that Soul Society had canvas so she could paint. She went to bed that night with a smile on her face thinking of dancing with Kisuke under the stars. She arrived at the school in her normal uniform , and she took a deep breath to steel her nerves as she walked into the testing hall. "Name please" an attendant asked her as she passed a desk she hadn't noticed. "Tsukakage Ukitake" she mumbled the woman handed her a number and told her to take a seat. She looked at the number and chuckled in elation '13' winked back at her from the button and she set it on the corner of the desk. "what do ya know my lucky number" she mumbled as her nerves settled and her confidence returned.

The tests were passed out and they were given the signal to start, Kage dove into the test with a grin. She worked her way through the test with very little worry thanks to Shunsui's trivia while dancing class. When she finally finished she looked up to the board her eyes scanning the class room, when an attendant approached her."Have you completed the exam?" She looked up into the mans purple eyes. "Yes sir I have" He picked up her number,her exam and motioned for her to follow him, he led her into an office off the main hall. "Sensei she is third to finish"the elderly man who she guess was the exam master took her test and button. "What is your name?"She smiled at the man. "Ukitake, Tsukakage" she said quietly. The man began checking her test while she stood there quietly looking around his office, about ten minutes later he called her name and she jolted out of her thoughts. "Yes Elder?" she asked quietly. "You passed young one" he motioned to the man from earlier and mumbled something she didn't understand. Then the man left the office and the older man told her to sit in the chair. "You are quite polite for a young woman, most would have began to fidget while I graded their test."She smiled at him. "I wasn't worried" he laughed and the door opened to reveal the attendant and he was carrying a set of bags.

"Inside those bags are your uniforms and your home set of text books, since I was informed you will not be living in the dorms. Also your classes will start next week, because normally this week is used to get you settled into a dorm and get you a practice weapon, but you will still be issued a wooden sword so that you may practice in class and not injure your fellow students."After a few more explanations and tour of the school by the attendant who's name she'd learned was Shiba, she left with her bags slung over her shoulder and a grin on her face. As she walked through the squad hall gate the place was quiet since everyone else was doing their morning tasks. She walked into her bed room and set her bags on her bed in order to go through and sort them quickly. The books she put on her desk intending to organize them later, digging through the bags she pulled out four red and white uniforms. "I wonder what these mean?" she asked her self as she continued to sort through her bags. After using her last empty chest for her school uniforms, she put the books Yamamoto-sama had given her to study on the desk top and in their places put her new course books. She carried her study books to Kenny's office since he had told her she could use the office. She put them in the bottom shelf closest to the door when she heard someone knocking on the front doors. She walked quickly and pulled the door open. "Yes?" She saw four guys from Captain Hitsugaya's squad, standing on her door step. "Can you help us? The paper work is piling up and we don't know what to do." She made them run the papers to their proper squad halls as she finished them, when they were finally done she looked at the four. "You know, If you guys wouldn't mind helping me do my chores I would have more free time to help you guys keep up on paper work" They looked at one another for a moment and grinned. "Deal!" the 3rd seat chirped happily.

She was sent a messenger just before lunch time. "Kage-san Captain Ukitake has requested your presence at the center of technology."She looked up at him and smiled. "Very well can you guide me there? I have no idea where it is." He nodded and as she changed her shoes at the door he saw her stick a note in the crevice of the door. "There now no one will worry." It took them only a few minutes to arrive since it was closer then she realized, the messenger escorted her through the labyrinth of labs and offices and into a large room. She saw both Yamamoto-sama and Jushiro waiting for her. "You have excellent timing Kage do you know what this is?"he pointed to a thing that kinda looked like a big TV. "Not a clue Yamamoto-sama" He told her to stand behind Jushiro as the screen flickered on. The screen cleared to show the assembled captains and Ichigo's group. "Captain Yamamoto things here are stable for now, Aizen has sent his arrancar into the real world twice now, but I believe this is just the tip of the sword."

She heard Captain Kuchiki taking and slightly leaned against her elder brother, he leaned back against her to let her know he understood. They went on talking for about twenty minutes until Yamamoto-sama spoke again. "I have someone here who would like to speak with you." the two men moved aside to reveal Kage's location. Rangiku gave out a happy squeal. "Kage-chan! How are you doing?" Kage relaxed instantly. "Stuck doing paperwork and scolding rotten boys who are lost with out their captains." Rukia asked what she meant. "Lets see Captain Hitsugaya's 3rd seat and me are the ones doing all the paperwork to keep this place running. I'm glad I spent those Saturdays with Ru-chan learning how to do the paperwork." She didn't see Captain Hitsugaya's blush and Renji's smirk he knew who she was talking about. "I miss my lessons.....Oh yeah guess what!" the girls looked at her. "I'm going to the Soul Reaper Academy! I passed my entrance exam this morning, I got my uniforms also. And I can't find Yachiru-chan anywhere."The girls laughed at the grin on their friends face. "What color uniform did you get?"Kage laughed before speaking. "Its red and white, its actually kinda cool looking but let me tell you cleaning out Kenny's office was a pain!" the girls talked for a little while longer when Jushiro stepped up next to her. "Do you wanna talk now Nii-sama?"

Byakuya nearly spat out his tea in response to her question, and Shunsui laughed. "Yes Little Moonlight its my turn" She smiled waived and said bye before stepping aside. "Sorry to spring the news upon you, Kage is my younger sister Shunsui should have told you." The group heard growling from behind Ukitake's left shoulder he sighed, and they saw Yamamoto-sama leave the room. "Hold on a moment it seems a messenger has come and interrupted my call." He looked off screen. "you can chat until I return" They heard a happy yip. "Yes Nii-sama" Kage popped in from the left and sat in front of the screen, they could see she had a pile of paperwork in her hands. "What are you doing Kage?" She looked up her quill pausing. " More work from the tenth squad."She looked up at the screen with a smirk. "Ru-chan you can do your own paperwork!" They heard a whine as Rangiku popped up in front of the screen. "Why are you helping the Captain and not me?" the emerald eyes gave a dark sparkle. "He works very hard and since he is such a good Sensei, I decided to keep his work from piling up while he was gone. And to be honest you barely have anything compared to Hitsugaya-sama"

She chatted to Rangiku and Rukia, while she wrote and set aside finished papers, until the door opened and readmitted Jushiro. "All done Nii-sama?" he nodded and she picked up her papers and moved off screen again. "Now I see why she growls at them" They heard a chuckle and the captains continued talking until another messenger came in and was snarled at. "You better have a damn good reason for disturbing my Nii-sama!" the tone of her voice made the man both shiver and stutter when he answered her. "The message can wait until the conference is over." Kage snorted. "Wait outside."He retreated after bowing and as the door snapped shut she smirked. The captains shared a knowing look as they heard Kage dealing with the messenger, and Jushiro went back to explaining a few new discoveries. Ten minutes later it was time to say goodnight and Kage slipped from the room after a waive, and hugging Jushiro. "Night Nii-sama! Night everyone!" As she walked back to her squad hall she had a smile on her face thinking of the scared look on the messengers face. "I guess its true if you spend enough time around Kuchiki-Sensei you can learn anything." She mumbled as she entered the hall and walked towards her room, after changing into her yukata she decided she would allow her self a little extra sleep.

After nearly two months of being in the academy she had no friends and was treated a freak, the called her Panther or Stray saying only little kitty cats strayed from their own worlds. Kage was average in Kido, but she stood unchallenged in on the dojo floor. They were trying to drive her out of school by playing nasty pranks on her, but she kept going despite the cruelty. She drew almost constantly in order to keep sane or she talked to Seiji but she never told Kisuke how they treated her, she saw it as whining and she refused to be called a whiner. But she had finished her first three drawings and was starting on the fourth when it was time for defense class. When she arrived in class the room went quiet, and she took a seat on the last row of cushions. The dojo-master watched how the class treated the red-head, and he also watched how she dealt with them. He approached and the class bowed to him, he told them to get their boken it was going to be a tournament to see who would represent the class at the school's festival next week and they were to be preforming before the thirteen squads. Kage watched the matches with a bored expression while her mind examined their fighting patterns and movements. "Panther your up!" the master's assistant called and she got up and took her position on the mat. Her opponent was the class pretty-boy and he laughed at her as she took her position. "Well well well looks like I get to beat a Stray " the master noticed that she was relaxed, but her guard was strong.

He continued to watch her as Steel settled into position the master saw something that reminded him of his former student Byakuya Kuchiki, but he couldn't place what it was. The Signal was given and all they all were shocked, Steel was laying on his back with her boken pressed to his throat. The master replayed the last few moments, he heard the signal and saw her left leg extend and sweep Steel's feet out from under him and he saw the boken in her right hand thump his mask and point the tip at his throat. "The Panther Wins" the assistant called and she moved back to her cushion sitting calmly. The next seven fights went pretty much the same, he could see she was merciless on a battlefield. And the fact she never truly used her boken reminded him even further of Byakuya. As they were dismissed from the class he pulled her over to the side. "You will not represent this class in the tournament next week, instead Steel will represent us." She looked up and him and he saw something reflected in her eyes a glitter of a hidden strength. As she walked away from him; he suddenly remembered a rumor he'd heard a while back about a girl brought from earth because of a hidden power. "I wonder if the rumor was true" he mumbled as she rounded the corner her crimson braid swinging like a pendulum.

Kage walked with a long stride and the students cleared a path for her she didn't look to one side or another and it hurt, to see people afraid of a reputation that she wasn't responsible for. She heard the whisperers and she forcefully kept her pace at a walk until she turned the corner of the gate and she burst into a all out sprint, she didn't stop until she ran through the squad eleven gates. She growled as she walked into the hall and asked one of the cooks for some finger sandwiches and tea, they were happy for the work and she told them she'd be in her office. Five minutes later she had her plate of snacks and her tea as she settled in to do some paperwork. Her quill flew as she went through four piles before she was disturbed by a knock on her door. "Kage-sama are you here?" the voice was soft she recognized. "Yes,you may enter"The door opened to revel the 10th squad's third seat who bowed to her. "I swear I have to keep stopping myself from calling you Captain Kage" Kage laughed, and her grin made him smile. "I hope one day to become a Captain" He laughed and made peace by way of chocolate. "you are forgiven!" She said as she nibbled on the chocolate bar. They laughed and she pointed out all the finished paperwork she'd done, and they completed what she had left in under an hour with only a few perverted jokes passed between them. Seiji was the only person in Soul Society the know she had a really sexual sense of humor, and it cracked him up. "You know something Seiji?" He looked up at her as she stared out the window into the setting sun. "what?" She smiled sadly and it made something in him ache. "I hope the Captains come home soon I miss them." Seiji nodded keeping silent.

They relaxed into the evening until Seiji left at the sound of the dinner bell. As she walked into the dining room she noticed the looks she was getting from the squad. "OK what is it guys?" One of the seated members spoke up. "We were wondering if you'd sit in Captain Zuraki's spot, it would feel like him and the lieutenant were here." She nodded and settled into Kenny's spot, the guys and her sharing in the depression of missing there captain. After the last plates were cleared from the table the dark cloud hung over the squad like a blanket. "OK you lot lets head to bed luckily for us tomorrow is Saturday so we can spend it in the hall." They all nodded and separated and went to bed, Kage was to tired to take a bath at the moment so she just stripped down and crawled into bed. While Kage dreamed of things going back to normal a meeting was taking place, consisting of the captains and the captain-commander. "Its time for you to come home, Soul Society is vulnerable with out her captains also we believe there is a traitor here." by the time the meeting was over it was decided that the captains would bring Ichigo's group along. As the screen went black Orihime looked at the others, her eyes glittering at the thought of seeing her friend again. "Kage will be happy to see us return!" Renji said as he waived and headed for Urahara's shop. As the captains separated Rukia noticed her friends glassy gaze. "What is it Orihime?"Her eyes cleared and she turned teary eyes on the black-haired woman. "She has no idea what has taken place these last two months, and when she finds out she will be very angry for not being told." Rukia nodded and they too separated for the night.

As the dawn broke in Soul Society Kage rose and stretched before putting on Kisuke's jacket and walking to the baths, when she finally left the springs she was wearing her squad uniform and a smile. As she entered the dining room for breakfast the squad seemed to have a bit more life today. "morning all" She said and received different grunts and moans of greeting in return. As they finished breakfast one of the newest recruits came bursting in. "Captain Kage! One of the other squad seats ran by yelling that something big is starting at the World Gate!"She glared at the 4th seat knowing that the joke was started by him. "Well what the hell are we waiting for!" She got to her feet and they walked out of the hall forming Kenpatchi's standard march to battle, Kage leading Mirzam on her right hip. As they walked the squads joined them, the remaining lieutenants and seated officers joining her in front."I wonder what a big commotion could be?" a 4th seat mumbled. "I have no idea" Kage replied as they turned a corner and she could see the top of the hill, they started up the ramp not knowing the eerie image they presented. The group had passed through the Gate with ease and one Renji saw one of the 13th division recruits dash off headed back to his hall to announce their return to his captain.

A messenger appeared and spoke with Yamamoto-sama his eyes crinkled and he smiled softly, the old man looked at his captains and the group assembled before him before speaking. "It seems that the squads has heard of the commotion that is taking place up here and are on their way to meet us" Yachiru looked up and squealed loudly. "Its Wolfy-chan!!" the group turned to see the woman in question leading the squads up the hill in battle formation, the white diamonds on her jacket making her easy to spot. They stopped a few hundred feet away seemingly waiting for an order from their captains, Kenpatchi could see the happy grins of his squad and he roared. "Well what are you waiting for lets go!" They moved aside for the Captains to pass through and when Kenny passed Kage he scooped her up to sit on his left shoulder, while Yachiru hung on his right. She smiled down at her friends as she rode back straight and head held high, Kage gently flicked one of Kenny's bells and smiled when he grinned at her. She looked at each of the captains in turn, eyes bright and a smile on her face. "Welcome Home Captains" she said just loud enough for the intended ones to hear her. One by one they broke off headed home to rest and relax, as the 11th squad continued on and into their hall with Ichigo's group following them. Once inside Kage slid from his shoulder and wrapped her arms around his waist. "Kenny we've been lonely without you and Yachiru!" He looked around to see his squad nodding and wrapped his arms over her shoulders. "We are home now" After a dinner that truly made the woman smile the squad could see how much Kage really had missed their captain. As Kage crawled into bed that night she thanked the guardians for the return of her captains.

* * *

_Hey everyone, Cerberus here I must ask for reviews to inspire my writing. Hey don't be afraid to give your opinions on the story or parings remember nothing is set yet and things can change on a dime. -Cerberus _


	6. Kage's Vengence & Vacation

The Black Phoenix

Chapter 6: Kage's Vengeance & Vacation

-Last Chapter-

Once inside Kage slid from his shoulder and wrapped her arms around his waist. "Kenny we've been lonely without you and Yachiru!" He looked around to see his squad nodding and wrapped his arms over her shoulders. "We are home now" After a dinner that truly made the woman smile the squad could see how much Kage really had missed their captain. As Kage crawled into bed that night she thanked the guardians for the return of her captains.

-This Chapter-

When Kage woke up she dashed out of her room with only her shorts, a sports bra and Kisuke's jacket on. Her bare feet made no sound as she ran down the hall she threw the porch doors open. Kenpatchi turned when he heard the door slam open to see Kage breathing hard and tears in her eyes. "Kage?" He was surprised when she threw herself at him, wrapping her arms around his neck he felt her hot tears hit his neck. He wrapped his arms around her and pulled her into his lap so she wasn't draped across the cold deck, he heard her mumble into his neck and it took his brain a moment to process it. "Don't leave me again please Father, It hurts when your gone." He was shocked to hear her words, he smiled and slightly rocked her like a baby. "Your safe now, I'm here" They stayed like that as the dawn broke, Kenny realized she'd fallen asleep in his arms. _Kage called me father....So Yachiru was trying to hide it to protect Kage. _He felt Kage shift and hear her yawn, he looked down into jeweled eyes. "Did you mean what you said?" She smiled at him and leaned up to kiss his cheek, before nodding. "You remind me so much of what I have always wanted in a father"was the raspy reply which made him chuckle and he set her next to him. "What is school like?" She looked up at him, and lowered her head. "It sucks. The others are right bastards to me and the teachers let it happen, But I refuse to whine to anyone about it, because I don't want to embarrass you or my squad. I wasn't even allowed to represent my class in the upcoming tournament instead they chose my rival." She knew she could never lie to him so she told him everything flat out.

Kenpatchi was shocked she hadn't been allowed to fight, he knew she studied sword skills under Byakuya and he wondered what the reserved captain would say when he told him this morning at the captains meeting. They sat and talked until breakfast, and while the girls chatted and talked Yachiru could see the bags under her friend's eyes. When she left the table to bath and dress for the day she looked at her and Kenny's squad for answers. "What happened to her?" Yachiru asked with a cold edge to her normally happy voice. "She hasn't been sleeping much lieutenant and she's barely eating, this morning was the first time in weeks she's actually eaten decently." It took him twenty minutes to get the whole story on her condition from his squad, but he held his hand up when he felt her coming back. Kage popped through the door with a smile on her face. "Hey Yachiru wanna go shopping with me today?"Yachiru nodded and asked a question. "Why are we going shopping?" the smile she got in return made her grin. "Its almost Christmas and I need to get some people their presents."Yachiru want and changed her from her pajamas into her uniform and they left. The girls went from one store to the next picking,poking and prodding at possible gifts. Kage bought one gift for each captain and one for Yamamoto-sama, she got presents for the lieutenants. As they returned to the hall the girls split up to wrap their gifts and hide them for the moment away from the squad.

"Hey where is Kenny?" She asked Yachiru when they met up again a little while later. "Captains meeting." They shook their heads and walked into the office together to do some paperwork/homework, they were interrupted near lunch time by one of the newer squad members. "Kage-sama, the cooks have sent finger snaps and tea for you." She told him to enter and the girls enjoyed the quiet lunch together, Kage told Yachiru what school was like and Yachiru was angry that they would dare treat her Wolfy-chan that way. Little did they know of the chaos that same news was causing at the captains meeting. Kenny left the squad hall about twenty minutes after the girls did, his mind wandering on the walk to the meeting hall. As the meeting went on Kenpatchi waited until the meeting was done before he decided to say something. "Hey Captain Yamamoto? I have something I wanna ask you"The old man turned to him he knew the others were curious about the matter. "What is it Captain Zuraki?" He gave a dark smirk before speaking. "I was wondering if you knew how Kage's school was going?"now he had the groups attention and they all looked at the captain-commander for an answer. "All I receive from her teachers is that she is doing well, but nothing more. Why?" Zuraki's eye flashed. "She told me this morning how her classes are truly going and I am disgusted on their treatment of her" He explained everything she told him from the nasty pranks to the neglect from her teachers. "She said she didn't want to sound like she was whining, or discredit the captains who taught her." The captains were shocked at the mans words."Send a messenger, I wish to hear this from her lips." the messenger ran from the room to disappear over the wall.

Kage was just finishing her homework when one of the squad members knocked on her office door. "Kage-sama there is a messenger for you its from the Captain-commander." She rose from behind the desk and walked down the hall, she opened the door and stepped onto the deck looking at the kneeling man. "Captain-commander Yamamoto has requested your presence at the castle we must leave immediately." Before she could say anything he scooped her up and dashed off. The squad was in an uproar when Yachiru came out of the office to see what was the matter. "Whats going on?" the newbie from earlier spoke up. "A messenger came and snatched Kage-sama right off the porch!"She calmed the squad and told them they would wait for Kenny to return before starting to worry. Kage had yelped when she was snatched off the porch and Mirzam was pressing painfully into her hipbone, as he jumped from rooftop to rooftop. He ran straight through the open doors and into the meeting hall, some of the captain were startled when the messenger set the barefoot woman down Kage whirled on the messenger with a growl. She proceeded to berate the man for startling her squad by snatching her off the front porch. "Kage-chan there is a more important matter at hand"Jushiro said softly. She nodded before turning and walking towards the group of captains, her bare feet making little noise on carpet. " Yes Captain Yamamoto?" He asked her if what Kenny said was true, before explaining what was told to them. She sighed and raised her head before speaking. "Yes, its true since I started school I have been pranked, mistreated and ignored." She was asked by Soifon why she didn't say anything. "Because I didn't wish to discredit those who taught me, and I have pride enough not to whine about what I can't change." She looked down her bangs hiding her face from the eyes on her.

"I see" Yamamoto said after a moments thought. " Perhaps its better if you return to your single studies." Her eyes lifted at she looked at him they were surprised to see her crying,

Kage had never cried in front of them. "I want to prove to them that they can't judge me so easily, just because I am different" He legs gave out under her and she hit her knees, and she wiped her eyes trying to stop the leaking tears. She saw a pair of black boots in from of her and she looked up, before her was her sword master. "Kuchiki-Sensei?" she rasped the other captains were surprised to see the man stand before the watery eyed woman. "Why do you want to prove them wrong?" her eyes met his. "Because! You are my sword-master and they are dismissing you and your training so easily it makes me angry!" the last word was a growl and they saw fires light behind her eyes. Byakuya realized she was trying to defend his honor as well as her own, it nearly made him crack a smirk but years of training helped him suppress the urge. They heard a chuckle and turned to see Mayuri with crossed arms. "This girl only wants a fight to prove that her lessons weren't a waste of time, it doesn't surprise me that she wants them to see her fight after all look where she's been living." the joke even made Kage chuckle as she got to her feet, and she looked up at Byakuya her eyes sending a message she could never say. "Are you entered in the tournament this Monday?"She lowered her head and shook it. "No the school's sword master chose my rival instead of me to represent my class." Kenny saw the smirk that crossed Yamamoto's face and raised his eyebrow.

"Kage do you know that the winners of the tournament must face a team match made up normally of a lieutenant and a fourth seat?" she shook her head and cocked it to the side wondering what he was getting at. "But the lieutenant and fourth must be from different squads." she was scratching her head mind whirling, she looked at Kenny when he laughed. "Kage you can step in as my 4th seat" she looked up at Yamamoto, his eyes had a flame burning bright behind them. "Could I really Yamamoto-sama?"he nodded and was surprised when she hugged him, Kenny couldn't help but laugh. "Thank you thank you thank you" she mumbled as she let go and backed away, blushing brightly. "Thank you for the hug little one its been along time since I received one." she smiled brightly her eyes lighting up. "I wonder which of the lieutenants will fight with me!" Yamamoto dismissed them and she started for the door only to be scooped up to sit on Kenny's shoulder. "Your barefoot" he said when she looked at him, and she chuckled looking at her elder brother she lipped a few words to him. '_sorry I didn't tell you'_ he nodded in understanding but raised an eyebrow when she started flicking Captain Zuraki's bells in a rhythm. "Christmas is soon why don't we have a party?" Jushiro looked up to see she was talking to them all. "It would be fun.....as long as no one lets Rangiku make the drinks" the captains shared a chuckle from the joke, she looked at Hitsugaya and smiled. "I guess it wouldn't hurt anything to have a party" he said and she yipped happily.

"When will it be?" Soifon asked and Kage thought for a moment before smirking. "Well if I can borrow your lieutenants we could have it tomorrow since the tournament is the day after that." the captains thought for a moment before nodding their agreement, they told her they would send their lieutenants to her as soon as they returned. "Nii-sama Can I borrow Rukia?"he nodded smiling because she had remembered he no longer had a lieutenant. "But the last question that bothers me is where we can hold our party?" the group thought as the walked down the steps. Shunsui snapped his fingers and spoke up. "Why not at my hall I have the largest yard and my squad is out on patrol until the day of the tournament." Kage thought about it Shunsui's squad was mainly a patrol unit so his hall was small but he had a huge yard in turn."Its perfect when should we start tomorrow?" this time it was Byakuya who spoke up and made her smile. "2 o'clock seems to be an appropriate time" she nodded and as they split up she waived to each of them in turn saying she'd see them tomorrow at the party and that she had a present for each of them. The rest of the ride home was pleasant as she would gently flick one of Kenny's bells every so often until he walked through the hall gates. "Wolfy-chan! Kenny-chan!" she waived as she was gently set on the ground and she laughed at some of the comments she got about the messengers act of stealing her.

As they ate lunch she laughed and joked, teased and was gently teased in turn. Afterwards she dashed off to her office to finish wrapping her presents and waiting for the lieutenants to arrive. It was about fifteen minutes later when she was finishing wrapping Kira's present that a voice came through the door. "Yo Kage you in there?" She grinned and set the present aside before opening the door to see Renji standing before her. "Renji you look good" He smirked and enjoyed the hug she gave him and he held his arm out for her, she set her hand in the crook of his elbow and smiled as Yachiru joined them, as they walked out of the hall she turned slightly and waived at Kenny who was sitting on the roof. "Bye Kenny!" Yachiru yelled as she climbed up onto Kage's shoulder. As they walked they were joined by the other lieutenants, the laughter and jokes were relaxed. "Remember keep Rangiku away from the drinks!" the mentioned woman snorted and Kage laughed. "I only want to lighten the party up a bit" she yipped and put her nose in the air, the guys laughed. They arrived to see Shunsui's lieutenant standing there with a small smile on her face. "Hi Nanao-chan!" the woman smiled on seeing her friend. "hello Kage-chan"the woman shook hands and the group got to work on cleaning and setting up the yard for the party, as the girls started painting signs and hanging banners and streamers the guys started to set up the tables and chairs.

As they were nearly finished Kage took a moment to look over the floor plan and smirked Nanao-chan had included a dance square, and the others wandered over to her as they finished the last few things. "what are you thinking of Kage?"Renji asked recognizing the look on her face. "the food for tomorrow" was all she said as she cocked her head this way and that. They tossed back and fourth ideas until Rangiku said something. "Why don't we make it.."Kage's head snapped up and she smiled. " Thats it Ru-chan, We can cook it ourselves!" Rangiku looked at Kage. "I can't cook Kage" there were agreeing statements from the rest of the group when Nanao spoke up. " I can cook" Nemu spoke up. "why don't we use the cooks?"Kage turned her to look at Nemu. "Its tradition in my family that food made for holidays is prepared by us in order to both protect the ones we love from poisoning and show our affection"Nemu nodded tears in her eyes. Kage smiled at the woman her jewel-like eyes glittering,before she turned to Nanao. "As can I, so that leaves Nanao and I to cook so that means you lot will be setting the tables and such" the rest groaned but the two woman said it was punishment for not learning to cook. "So if we prep the food tonight then it will cut down on how early we have to start in the morning" Nanao nodded and the two sat down with the rest and planed out the menu, before sending the men to retrieve the required items that Nemu had been nice enough to write on a list for them.

The two women set to cleaning and preparing the pots and pans they would need. When the others returned they set to preparing and were surprised when Nemu revealed she could also cook. The now three woman team tackled the prep job in only four hours when they were finally finished they sat out on the deck laying on their backs watching the stars. "you know this is the most relaxed I've felt in a while" they nodded and the group made of lieutenants and one young woman fell asleep on the blanket. As she woke Kage felt an arm across her waist and felt warm breath cross her forehead, her mind was foggy and she remembered laying on the blanket with a quiet chuckle, she turned to see who she had coiled up next to for warmth. She was surprised to see Renji's face in front of her but it wasn't his arm that was wrapped around her, she noticed that it was her fellow redheads arm she was sleeping on though. She turned her head to see Shuuhei nuzzle her shoulder and she realized it was his arm. She smiled and stretched her legs that were twined with both Renji's and Shuuhei's. She heard someone mumbled her name a little bit later and shake her foot, she opened one eye to see Nemu holding her foot. "Morning Nemu" she mumbled before yawning. "Morning Kage its time we started cooking" It took Kage three tries before she could get away from the two lieutenants. "how did you sleep Nemu?" the woman blushed and she noticed the empty spots next to Kira and Iba. "So which spot was yours?" Nemu blushed but pointed out the one next to Kira. "awwww"

The three spent the morning bonding and cooking, they had to chase Shunsui out of the kitchen so many times that Kage told him she'd break all his sake bottles if he stepped foot in the kitchen until she said he could. Shunsui looked at her seeing the same look Jushiro gave him and decided to stop pestering the girls, he told them he was going out to buy presents and left them to their work. "How did you do that?"Nanao asked her with a grin. "Nii-sama told me he loves his sake, if I threaten to break them he will back off" the women shared a laugh as the rest of the group woke up and entered the kitchen. "Good morning all!" Kage chirped she received grunts and yawns in reply before handing out some strong tea, after a few cups everyone seemed alive and aware. "OK everyone today is the party and we need to get our clothes,bathe and get ready. So we are going to send a couple of you for everyones clothes and such and while we are cooking you guys are gonna bathe and get ready and while your setting the tables and stuff we are going to take our turns in the bath and getting ready." the girls sent Rangiku for theirs while Yachiru said she'd grab Kage's stuff. "Its all ready Yachiru its wrapped in black and tied with an emerald ribbon, my bag full of presents is in my office but you can leave that for Kenny to bring if you want to." and with that the group split, leaving only the three women and two guys. "Renji, Kira I want you both to set up a couple of tables so that one of us can set the presents on it please." they were happy to because at least they didn't have to run all over Seireitei.

When the others returned they saw Nemu spreading silvery fabric over some tables, her fingers made sure their were no tears or stains on the fabric as she straighted it. The bags of presents that each brought were good sized and Nemu started setting them on the tables, gently making sure that they left room for any presents that would be added later with the arrival of the others. As the food was getting pulled out of the ovens and such the clock rang its cheerful chirp. "its time" Renji said and the girls looked up at him, he looked handsome in his black kimono it had crimson sakura petals on it with a crimson obi that had the blossoms in black on it. "you look good Renji, hurry we want to get ready too." Kage said as she lifted a good sized pan from the oven and set it on the racks. Once all the food was out the girls grabbed their bath stuff and clothes and all but ran for the bathing room. The three helped one another do their hair and tie their obi. The three women admired their kimonos and grinned at one another. "Are we ready ladies?" the other two nodded and a knock sounded on the door. "The guests are here and awaiting your appearance ladies" It was Jushiro and the girls shared a smile. "Enter Nii-sama" the man wasn't prepared to see the three beautiful women smiling at him. "Shall I announce you?" he grinned and was surprised to see his sister smile at him. "Yes please Nii-sama" He walked back to the front to see his assembled friends. "Welcome friends and fellow captains, I got up here to announce the arrival of the three women responsible for todays feast" Jushiro's voice brought the attention of the entire party unto him.

Toushirou looked up at hearing captain Ukitake's voice. His jaw nearly dropped to see the 8th squad's lieutenant dressed in a violet kimono embroidered with blue forget-me-not flowers and a matching blue obi, her hair was placed up in a beautiful bun held with lacquered sticks inlaid with the same design as her kimono. The next to appear was the 12th squad's lieutenant dressed in a deep purple kimono embroidered with phoenixes with a red-gold obi that looked like a living flame, her hair was clipped back from her face by a carved phoenix shaped comb. The last to appear was the one that made his eyes widen. It was Kage she was wearing an emerald kimono embroidered with ice-blue dragons and silver foxes her obi was silver with that seemed to glow, she wore her hair with the two sections behind her ears braided and until it reached the back with the braids were joined together to hang and the rest of her hair was free to dance around her only held in check by the braids that kept it from her face. "Welcome all to our Christmas party" she said as she stood next to her brother who offered her his arm. "Thank you Nii-sama" the girls mingled and laughed roaming the party chatting to the captains. As they were eating the girls had received enough comments on their cooking to make them blush prettily, and as the early dinner was finished it was about four o'clock and the group settled around the present table. Kage stood at the head of the table with a smile on her face, she raised her hands for silence and a few moments later all was quiet.

"Its time to open presents and share laughter, we decided that each of us is going to stand and hand out presents." She handed Toushirou a present wrapped with black and silver wrapping paper. "Go on open it" she urged and he tore into the present, as he lifted it out of the box he heard a gasp from his lieutenant. It was a jacket and scarf set the jacket had his squad number and had '_Captain Hitsugaya' _Gently stitched over his heart in ice blue, but it was the scarf that drew his breath it was pure white with a glittering icy-blue and silvery thread dragons on the ends. He looked at the tag to see who it was from and was surprised to read the little note. _Captain Hitsugaya when I saw these I knew they were made for you and the scarf is a quiet present to both you and Hyorinmaru -Kage _He looked up to see her smiling at him, before she turned and handed Zuraki his present. Kenpatchi opened the box easily and they were shocked to see the soft expression on his face. He lifted a small carved wooden box out and turned it so they could see the six sets of bells gently held by the box, but at the bottom their was also a black band that looked like a bracelet. "I saw that the ones you have are cracked and one doesn't ring at all and the band is just like your eye patch but its a little stronger I asked Mayuri for his help." she told him as he closed the box and set it in his jacket pocket. She turned and plucked out a mid sized box and handed it to Soifon, she opened the box and gave the younger woman a grin. "how did you know?" Kage's words were universal to women. "Through the grapevine"

That brought laughter among the females gathered. She pulled out a box and grinned before handing it to Yamamoto they watched him open it, and saw him lift out a red scarf embroidered with golden phoenixes. "how did you know my element and favorite animal?"She raised an eyebrow at him. "Its not hard to ask Yamamoto-sama" He chuckled. She handed another box to Shunsui when he opened it he gently lifted out a glass bottle with an amber liquid in it. "its bourbon the stuff you were guzzling down while in the other world."He was touched when he read the tag tied to the bottle. '_For my other older brother Shun -Kage' _It made him smile as he set the bottle gently back into its box and set the pried gift beneath his chair. She turned and handed a decent sized box to Byakuya with a slight blush he opened it and his eyes widened slightly the box was tilted enough for them to see the exquisitely carved sword holder. "Its for both of you so he can sit in your office in a place of honor, but there is something for you below it"They watched him move the piece to lift out a black scarf with silver cherry blossoms on the ends, he saw the note sticking out of the folds.

It read '_the colors reminded me of your eyes. P.S. If Ichigo irritates you, you can always threaten him about staying with Kenny'_ He finished reading her note and nodded at her, she grinned back at him. She handed a package to Sajin with a soft smile he opened the paper to reveal an emerald green scarf with gold foxes running all over it. His eyes told her more then the man would ever be able to say. She turned and picked up a medium package and handed it to Mayuri. The man tore open the package to grin as he looked up at the woman. "you are far more intelligent then most women I will ever meet" she smiled at him as he plucked out a vial of some chemical, the others could see the box held a great many vials of chemicals. She picked up her last package for the captains and handed It to her brother. Jushiro opened the box carefully to reveal a small but sturdy velvet box, he opened it and his eyes snapped to hers. "Open it" she urged and he pulled the locket from the box and opened it gently inside was a picture of the two of them taken out side his room as they stood on the bridge watching the sunset Kage had wrapped her arms around him and was smiling. On the other side it was engraved '_To my beloved brother Jushiro' _he smiled at her as he placed the silver heart gently around his neck. She handed her presents out to the lieutenants and the captains watched the laughter, Renji got a necklace with his name written on it. Rangiku and Shuuhei got heavy bottles of sake while she gave the 1st and 2nd squad lieutenants a new set of stationary, she gave Kira a bottle of rum which made him grin. Yachiru opened to gift and gasped, her eyes lifting to meet Kage's. Nanao looked over her shoulder to see and her hand covered her mouth.

"What is it?"Kenny asked and Yachiru finished unwrapping the painting and turned it so the rest could see. It was a picture of the western deck of their squad hall but it was the people in the picture that made her eyes water, there laying on a blanket was Kenpatchi, Kage and Yachiru. Kage was laying in a half moon shape her head supported by her arms while Kenny was leaning against her his shoulders shielding her body from the night, his left arm from shoulder to elbow was resting on her thigh as his hand was resting on Yachiru's back who was asleep on his chest a small smile on her lips. Kenny's hair was down to dance on an invisible wind as he dozed their Zanpaktou resting in easy reach of their sleeping masters, Yachiru looked down on the bottom left hand corner to see a black crescent moon and signed in silver below it was the name '_Tsukakage'_. The group looked at Kage with shock and she returned a blushing grin. "So I can draw a little"She said as she turned her head to look at the setting sun. the next thing Kage knew she was laying on her back and being squeezed by a happy girl.

"Someone help I've been attacked by a sugar happy shark-girl" the joke made the gathering much lighter as she handed out her last few presents and watched as the others took their turns up there. It was the end of the party when Renji was up that a present was set upon her lap, she looked up at him in shock. "well woman open it!" She opened the package with care using her nails to tear the paper easily and when she finally go the box open she gasped, she lifted the silver collar-like choker out of its box. It was engraved with the squad symbols and next them were the captains names. "We decided since your captain trained you should have something that marks you under our protection." She ran her fingers over the collar's surface seeing all the captain's names but there were spots next to the 5th and 9th squad symbols for names of the new captains. "Oh Renji its beautiful how did you know I prefer this type of necklace?" He pointed to Yachiru. "She said it had something to do with a favorite memory of yours" She smiled and nodded, then proceeded to hug all of the lieutenants. "Will you help me put it on?" Toushirou was surprised but realized he was the closest to her so he got up and gently took the collar from her and gently opened the hidden clasp and as she held her hair out of the way he gently buckled it, his fingers touching her soft skin as the collar settled against her neck. He puled his hands away as the silken curtain of her hair fell over his hands, Rangiku offered her the mirror she had been given to look at it. The collar was beautiful it gave her neck length and elegance while making her eyes look like living jewels.

"This means more to me then I can ever say"She mumbled as she handed the mirror back and hugged everyone, including Byakuya and Mayuri. The party started to die down and settle into slightly drunken laughter as the group broke into the sake Shunsui had brought out. As the moon rose the part finally broke up and separated to head home Kenpatchi laughed as he carried the sleeping Kage and Yachiru, they had passed out after the third round of sake. Kenny walked through the moon light his mind wandering while he carried the two, he chuckled when he heard Yachiru mumble his name and snuggle closer to him. He got them both settled in their rooms before heading to his own, he took the little box Kage had given him out of his pocket and set it on his bedside table. He took his hair out of the spikes he wore it in and settled into his bed for some good sleep. Kage was woken in the death of night just before dawn by a lightening storm, she got out of bed smiling as she undressed from her kimono and got dressed in her sports bra and comfy pants settling Kisuke's jacket over her shoulders as she left her room and walked towards the deck. As she slipped onto the deck she watched the storm spending its fury over the Seireitei, she fiddled with her new collar a smile on her face as she traced the captains names. It was a while later she was joined by Kenny who sat next to her with barely a sound. "You know something Kenny?" he turned to look at her his eyes focusing on her figure in the blackness. "I meant what I said earlier this single present means more to me then I will ever be able to express." He smiled and saw the shape of her head turn towards him. "your wearing it?" he nodded and she smiled at him as the darkness deepened. "Will you paint me a picture?" She smiled and nodded. "I have one already in mind for you, but its going to take a bit of time" he nodded and the watched the sun rise together until Yachiru joined them a couple hours later. "today is the tournament Wolfy-chan are you ready?" She nodded and went to grab a set of clothes before heading to the bath.

When the three of them left the squad hall for the tournament grounds Kage and Yachiru were sitting on Kenpatchi's shoulders chatting gently, while the silver bells in his hair jingled sweetly with his steps. The met up with Jushiro and Rukia and the three women fell in to chatting while the men enjoyed the beautiful morning. The girls chatted until they reached the grounds and Yachiru and Kage slid off of Kenny's shoulders, Kage was allowed to sit with the captains and lieutenants, she waived at Renji and the others as they sat down on there cushions. "So I still have to pick a lieutenant to fight with." Kage said was she sat between Shuuhei and Renji. They chattered amongst themselves as the captains greeted one another, Yachiru popped in. "Why can't I fight with you?" Kage turned to look at her. "Because the lieutenant and 4th have to be from different squads and I'm from the 11th just as you are" Yachiru nodded and grinned. "can I cheer you on" Kage grinned back. "Of course I'd feel bad if you didn't" the girls laughed and the talking continued until it was decided that her partner would be Renji, who blushed but grinned a the chance to show off. They watched the first several rounds of the tournament with Kage pointing out her rival in the fifth round as he mercilessly beat his opponent. As they watched the semi-finals her fingers traced her fingers over Mirzam's hilt. The matches were fierce and the excitement in the air made Kage's blood heat and she could see her teachers below her but they weren't looking at her or the captains above her.

As the final matches started Kage felt a tap on her shoulder, her head turned to see Renji motioning for her to follow him. They made their way to a small enclosed space where he handed her a badge marked with the seal of the 11th squad and set of markings she knew meant she was the 4th seat. Renji had been limited to only twenty percent of his full power, but Kage was left alone. They talked strategy for a few minutes after they were told the match would begin in a soon as the arena was cleaned. Kage took a deep breath to settle her nerves and felt her body relax as they were being escorted to the ring, their opponents were introduced to the crowd. "Welcome to the final exhibition match of the tournament. Today we have a new graduate and an extremely promising first year lets hear it for Matt Seka and Steel Kado our challengers!"He turned to the corded off side of the arena and started talking again. "Now to introduce the fighters on behalf of the thirteen court guard squads. I give you Lieutenant of the 6th division Renji Abarai!" the 6th squad cheered and clapped their lieutenant on. "His partner is the 11th division's 4th seat, May I present Tsukakage Ukitake!" the 11th squad howled its encouragement to Kage, she turned and waved to them noticing the dumb struck look on her teachers faces. "So Stray your part of the 11th squad?"Steel said as they got into position, she didn't answer him but her eyes hardened. Renji and Matt were trading insults with a practiced hand, but Kage was eerily silent as the judges watched. When the bell sounded the fight began, Kage was having fun playing with Steel as Renji all but back-handed his opponent out of the ring, Renji moved to sit on the side lines as the two dueled it out.

Kage seemed to dance in the arena dodging and avoiding the mans attacks with ease but what made the school's sword master worry was that she had yet to draw the Zanpaktou strapped to her right hip. In all the duels he'd put her in she always finished it quickly, but now she was playing with her target like a cat to a mouse. He watched time and time again she allowed Steel close and laughed as she danced out of range. He had already called out his Zanpaktou and was slashing at her wildly. Kage danced out of range yet again but stopped in the center of the stage, her head bowed her bangs shielding her eyes the master shook his head as Steel charged her. He recognized the move it was impossible not to, Byakuya Kuchiki had made that move infamous against people he didn't think were worthy of his blade it required near perfect timing to successfully complete it. With every step Steel took that closed the distance between them the man's fear grew her stance was perfect, one heel raised the other planted breathing steady she stood and waited. And then it happened in a time it took for a man to cough three times Steel had come in range his blade poised to stab her through the back when she spun. Her hand had slid down the back side of the blade to grasp the guard as her second grabbed a hold of his belt and she turned using both his momentum and her brute power to throw Steel out of the ring to skid to a disgraced stop on his ass, the sword master turned to her in shock as she stood on the center of the ring as cold emerald eyes met his. "Never....Insult my Sensei." Her lips formed the words and then he understood, Byakuya Kuchiki was her sword master.

As they were walking home a while later Renji looked at Kage as she sat on Captain Zuraki's shoulder chatting with one of the 11th squad members, he saw the setting sun catch her necklace just right and make her eyes shine. She had fought just like his captain and for some strange reason he wondered if she knew Orihime had left from her training for the mortal world, Renji knew that the woman only wanted to help her friends. She turned her head and smiled at him and he saw it the loneliness she kept hidden, she was missing someone and it was hurting her deeply. Then it hit him she had fallen in love with that hat n clogs guy Urahara, and when he thought about it a little more Renji realized he loved her too as Urahara spent more time staring at the moon with a lost look in his eyes. Now he understood why she was so sad when no one was looking he noticed that her eyes were on him again but this time he could see she knew, she knew he knew her secret and he could also see the plead not to say a word and he nodded. Kage saw the looks on Renji's face out of the corner of her eye she turned to see the look he gave her and she knew that he had figured out her secret, she gave him a pleading look and he nodded telling her he'd keep quiet.

As she lay in bed that night she decided she would ask Yamamoto-sama if she could visit Ichigo's group for a short vacation, she hoped he would say yes because she wanted to see Kisuke. She'd been wondering why Ichigo's group hadn't come back but she figured their must be a good reason. Kage smiled and rolled over burrowing into her blankets and her last before she passed into the land of dreams was _Kisuke_. The morning brought another thunderstorm that seemed to shake the squad hall, but despite the weather Kage was sitting next to an open door watching the storm. The noticed that on the other side of where she was leaning was their Captain his eyes too drawn to the storm above. "They are so much alike eh Seiji?" Yumichika said quietly. Seiji nodded as he leaned back watching the two's silent communication. "Its as if they are talking with out saying a single word" Seiji replied a while later. Kage left the hall after breakfast headed to meet with Yamamoto-sama, as she walked she saw some of her former school mates and noticed they still avoided her like the plague.

But no longer did she care, they had judged her falsely and were now stuck with it. As she entered the castle she waived to a departing messenger as he dashed past her in the hall, she knocked on the big doors and was admitted entrance to the captains hall. "Kage-chan what brings you here this dark morning?" She smiled at him before answering. "I wish to ask a favor Yamamoto-sama" He looked at her in surprise she'd been here almost six full months and hadn't asked a favor of him. "What is it young one?" She looked at him with those jewel-like eyes. "I wish to spend the holidays with my friends on the other side of the Gate, But at the same time I don't want to leave everyone here as stressed they are. "Yamamoto saw the girls wisdom, his captains had barely been home a week yet, they were quite stressed and the attacks in the living world were getting worse. "I see your point Kage-chan what do you suggest?" She thought for a moment before she smiled. "Why not send them on to stay the holidays with me? That way the other world get some protection and they get to relax a little. All this worry isn't good for them and I don't want my brother collapsing again." He thought about it before motioning her to join him on the empty cushion beside him. "You are wise for your age and you care for your Captains and their lieutenants, therefore I will grant this vacation but you are to return the second day of the new year." He said and watched her mind catch up to what he'd said and found himself on the receiving end of one of her fierce hugs. She smiled at him before speaking. "I just don't want anything to happen to the people I care for, and that includes you Yamamoto-sama. Thank you for understanding"

She mumbled her thanks again as she pulled away he dismissed her and watched her practically dance out of the hall. Kage waited until she was out of the castle to run hell bent for Jushiro's place she ducked, dodged and weaved around things left in the rain to get to her brothers house on the water. After scaring his third seats with a look she knocked on the door. "Nii-sama you in?" She heard a mumble followed by shuffling steps, when the door popped open it was Shunsui standing there. "Shun? What are you doing here at this hour?" the man chuckled and opened the door enough for her to slip in. She saw Jushiro tucked under his blankets looking at her. "Nii-sama are you OK?" He smiled and nodded sitting up, Kage called for some tea and it surprised him that his third seats brought it to him along with breakfast before darting out of his room. "You my girl have dominated my third seats, they fear you."Kage gave him a grin and shrugged. "What can I say Nii-sama? They fear what they cant understand, aka Woman or me for short." the joke sent Shunsui into a fit of laughter and Kage only smiled at him. "By the way Nii-sama, Yamamoto-sama is sending us on a vacation."That got their attention and they both looked at one another before giving her questioning looks. It took them a few more minutes to get the whole explanation out of her, they were shocked to find out what the young woman had done.

"You got us a vacation in ten minutes by asking politely??" Shunsui was stunned. Kage nodded and the next thing she knew was that she was being twirled around in a hug by Shunsui. "I have been asking for a vacation for almost a hundred years and you get it in ten minutes, but not only me but all of the captains! Damn your good!" He yipped and kissed her cheek before setting her down. "I will send messengers to gather and inform the captains! I will return!" he waived and was gone before either sibling could say a word. "OK what did I just do?" Jushiro shrugged and he invited her for a hug, she grabbed the blanket Shunsui had been using and tossed it over her and Jushiro before cuddling into her brothers side. Some time later the captains had gathered outside Jushiro's door and were awaiting Shunsui's arrival. When they went inside they saw Jushiro sleeping peacefully but didn't see that their was a wider lump in the blankets then the slender man could make. "Oi Shunsui where is Kage you said she'd be here" Kenpatchi growled. It was Mayuri walked over to the blanket and pulled it back to reveal the woman in question, who was sleeping tucked into her brothers side. "She is here Zuraki. Look!" the man looked to see his charge snoozing peacefully.

Mayuri ran his fingers down her spine and they watched her open one eye and look at him. "Mayuri? wha?" Her voice was muffled but aware. "Its time to get up." She rolled over and sat up rubbing her eyes, she looked at them with still sleepy eyes. "Hi" she chirped and made Kenny chuckle. Jushiro smiled at the easy manner his sister held with the most powerful people in Seireitei, he could see that she had an impact on each of their lives. As they talked and discussed the vacation Kage was happy, she was getting to see her friends while taking care of her Captains. They planned to leave the following morning so that they would have time to inform their people and pack properly. As they departed Kage waived at her brother and told him to make his third seats pack while he rested. "Bye bye Nii-sama" She yelled. Kenny took to the roof tops and she squealed in happiness. The rest of the day went by in a flash while Kage prepared for her vacation with a smile as bright as the dawn on her face. She seemed to dance back and fourth between her tasks and Seiji was wondering what had made her so happy. He'd asked around but couldn't figure it out, so he decided to wait until she would tell him. She danced around her room packing her things in a bag Mayuri had given her especially for the trip. While laying in bed that night she looked at the mirror on her bed-side table and smirked. "Kisuke Urahara be prepared for the shock of your life" She nuzzled under blankets and fell into a sleep she started to dream.

-Kage's Dream-

She was running through a moonlit desert, she could feel the sand under her paws as she leaped over a small sand dune. '_wait paws? What is going on here?' _She noticed their was a weight on her back, yet it was very light. She could feel the sounds of a heavy battle below her paws as she ran she felt the weight shift and she moved to the left towards an opening in the sand. _'What the hell? Someone is riding on my back!' _Then she heard it the sounds of someone running beside her but she couldn't see them. Then she woke up.

-End Dream-

Kage sat up breathing hard, she wiped her face to realize she'd been crying in her sleep. "How strange for a dream"She got up gathered the clothes she had chosen to wear and left for the baths, after soaking a while she felt better. She decided just to ignore the dream and focus on the vacation, as she walked towards the meeting hall she heard voices. "Good morning" She chirped as she walked through the door, she saw that most of the captains and their lieutenants were already there. As she received her greeting returned she looked around to check on everyone, she noticed that Mayuri and Nemu hadn't arrived yet. But breakfast was served and she ate heartily with a small smile on her face, as she thought of the look of Ichigo's face when they arrived. As they were grabbing their packs Mayuri and Nemu arrived, she was carrying a small box in her hands along with the pack strapped across her back. As they walked to the Gate Kage was playing with Kenny's bells. The sweat notes that the bells admitted was pleasant on the morning air, fresh by the scent of the rain they'd been having. Kage waived at Kira as they passed him, he and his captain had chosen to stay behind, Kage knew that he didn't trust the man's third seat. As they topped the ram leading to the gate she smiled. A hell-butterfly landed on the finger she'd extended. "Pretty" Jushiro chuckled at his sister's fascination with the butterflies. "Its time"He said and the butterfly headed for the opening gate, the captains stepped through and set off at a run. Kage's braid flew behind her as she watched the walls of the passage, she grinned at Renji before speaking. "This is a lot nicer when your not getting chased by a train-monster" She called over the wind. Renji and the others chuckled but they had never been chased by a cleaner.

The gates popped up ahead of them and Kage's smile got brighter, the gates opened and they jumped through. Kage realized that the air felt so much lighter here then normal. They heard a gasp and all turned to see Rukia standing in the doorway of the shop looking at them. "Hi Rukia-chan long time no see!" Kage chirped, and Rukia invited them inside. As they settled around the table Kage plopped into Kisuke's spot with a grin. "Where is everyone?"Tessai walked through from the kitchen and greeted the visitors. "They are on a hollow hunt they should return soon, Kage you look so much healthier then the last time I saw you."She gave him a bright smile. "I've been taken care of and protected by the best since I arrived in this town." A couple of the chests puffed out by her complement. But Kage went back to sipping the tea Tessai had brought her. The chatter over the table gave Kage a feeling of utter contentment she hadn't had since her families last Christmas together, her collar caught the light and glittered slightly. Rukia's attention was brought to the piece of jewelry that was glittering around her friends neck, and she was close enough to read the inscription in the metal. Rukia understood the implied notion of the piece, it meant she was protected by the captains and their lieutenants. All of a sudden cellphones started going off, they all looked at one another. "Yay hollow hunt!" Kage chirped and they departed Kage being scooped into Kenny's arms. As they ran Kage navigated the way through the city streets until they reached a park, there were so many hollows that it was nearly impossible to count them. "Look Kenny-chan Fun!" Yachiru chipped in and they drew their Zanpaktou for a fight.

They charged down the hill the hollows howling at the flair of spirit energy, turning they charged the group. Kage was having a blast as she sliced and beheaded hollows in her way. She was suddenly scooped up by a hollow who wrapped its claws around her waist and was carried into the air. "Let me go!" she snarled at it as she jabbed Mirzam into its stomach, it dropped her and she saw the that bird-hollow was coming back. It sliced at her and managed to get her to drop Mirzam she snarled at it as it started its final dive talons extended. She felt a pulse and smiled, this thing thought it had defeated her so easily. _Benihime, Zabimaru I need you! _She called in her head, and she felt the swords roar as she fell. Down below Renji felt Zabimaru howl and transform the blade shooting for the sky then he saw it, Kage was falling and a hollow was charging her. "Kage!!!" He bellowed and the others flicked their eyes up to see Zabimaru snatch the woman out of the sky and the bird-hollow hit a red shield. "Kage!" a new voice yelled and they turned to see one Kisuke Urahara standing their Zanpaktou released and glowing a bright red. The hollow dove a the woman again but the serpent she rode on avoided the creature, but a blue light blinded her and she fell off Zabimaru. The next thing Kage knew she was being held by strong arms, she looked up into unfamiliar blue eyes protected by square framed glasses. The eyes carried a sadness as deep as the sea, but a howl above them broke the trance they were held in.

The man looked down at the woman who had fallen into his arms her eyes were like liquid jewels, but he could see that the light of his spirit arrow had blinded her for a moment. But as her eyes cleared their eyes met he could barely breath her eyes were warm and understanding, but she looked up and screamed he saw the hollow but couldn't draw his bow without dropping the woman. The second winged hollow was coming down on them, Kage screamed and a red barrier appeared the hollow slammed full force into it. The hollow was blown to pieces by a flare of spiritual pressure from one of the several men now surrounding him, they looked ready to slit his throat then he realized they were all Shinigami. "Father? What are you doing here?" He looked to see his son standing there, backed by several others including another Shinigami. "Uryu" his voice was cold, he decided to ignore the question he looked down to see that the woman had passed out. "Give her back" One of the Shinigami growled he wore some silver pieces in his hair and Ryuuken snorted. "Why would I give a passed out woman to a bunch of Shinigami?" It was Rangiku who stepped forward, when he shifted into a defensive stance she stopped, but a voice called out. "Ishida wake the girl to find out what she wants." They turned to see Ichigo's father standing there but he was dressed as a Shinigami. "Kurosaki! Stay out of this!" his voice was like a blade of ice, Ichigo was dumbstruck. Kage shifted and groaned lifting a hand to her head. " Anyone get the name of what ever it was the hit me?" She opened her eyes to look up into the blue that held her, she smiled at him which shocked him to the core. "will you set me down please?" He gently set her on her feet and caught her when her legs crumpled beneath her.

She felt the violence in the air and looked around. "whats going on?" After a few minutes of explanation coming from surprisingly Ryuuken,Kage nodded. "Thank you for protecting me while I fainted but these are the last people I will ever have to fear."He raised an eyebrow in question as she slowly got to her feet, she stumbled into one of the Shinigami in front of him. "They are my Captains, my protectors and my teachers. And in turn I am theirs my loyalty, my power and my well being are entrusted to them in turn." She turned to him her eyes kinder then he could ever remember seeing. "What is your name?" His voice was a bit warmer then he'd intended for it to be. "Ishida, Ryuuken" She smiled and nodded. "Thank you Ryuuken you saved me when I couldn't see my enemy, I hope to have found an ally in you." he nodded tossing her something before turning and walking into the darkness. She opened her hands to see a symbol on a thin chain, she held the chain to let the thing dangle in the moonlight. "Pretty" she mumbled before she squeaked, being scooped up. She looked up to see worried eyes. "I'm OK just a bit shaken up, Has anyone seen Mirzam? He got knocked from my hand." Renji laughed and handed her the blade he'd picked up.

She noticed that Ichigo hadn't said anything and looked at the other man standing their she recognized the jacket pattern that was slung over his shoulder. "Who's that?" she asked and Ichigo answered. "My father" She waived at him. "Will you come closer please, I've never met you before." He did smiling he looked to see two of his old friends standing protectively close to the woman. "Kurosaki, Issun at your service my lady."She giggled and held her hand out to him. "Ukitake, Tsukakage. Pleased to meet you!" she chirped as she snuggled into the large chest that she rested against. The yelling match between father and son started then, Kage learned that his father was a former captain who's fallen in love with his mother while on an assignment, and when the Seireitei had found out he left and asked his old friend for a gigai that would hide his spirit energy. She'd had enough of the yelling as it was giving her headache.

"Enough! This yelling is solving nothing but giving me a migraine." Both Kurosaki's were looking at her in shock, but when she crossed her arms and gave them a pretty good rendition of Byakuya's glare they grumbled but separated. "Thank you can we go now? I want some of Tessai's tea and maybe a nap" she mumbled to the one who carried her, he nodded and they were gone. When they arrived Sajin only snorted at them, they settled around the table before Kenny opened his mouth. "Where's Kage?" Sajin pointed towards the bath room door. "Tessai-san suggested a soak to relieve her headache and she invited the girls to join her when they returned." he said and the girls left the table to join their friend in the hot water. As the men started talking and getting acquainted Issun had to ask his friend something that had been bothering him. "Hey Jushiro?"The white haired man looked up as he took a sip of his tea. "That girl has the same last name as yours is she your wife?" His old friend actually spit his tea out in shock, Shunsui was no better as he snorted his out his nose. The growls that came from some parts of the table were drowned out by the laughter of the others. "No Issun she is my younger sister one of the twins" His friend said as he used a nearby rag to clean up his mess, while Shunsui was coughing.

"Are you trying to kill me Issun, I nearly coughed up a lung." the man said as he glared at his old friend. A shriek of laughter from the bath room made the men look at the door in question, as Renji spoke. "I wonder what is going on in there." the red-red mumbled loud enough to be heard by all the men at the table, who surprisingly nodded in return. More laughter greeted them a moment later, as one voice could be clearly be heard. "You're in love!" the voice belonged to Rangiku when another answered with a smug tone. "And Ru-chan I saw the way you looked at him! Your head over high-heels in love with...." they heard a splash and a thump. "That was Kage I wonder what she was going to say." They heard Rukia mumble and swoons and sighs. "So are their markings all over of just what we saw?" They heard a mumbled answer and howls of laughter. "really that makes me curious to find out" Kage and Rangiku said together, before Nemu spoke up. "Anyone wonder what Captain Zuraki is hiding under his robes? The chatter drowned out the individual words. "they are talking about us!" Renji groaned. "Hey anyone wonder what Urahara hides under those baggy robes?" Nanao's voice chipped in. "He's all silky skin over corded muscle" came the moaned pitch of Kage's voice the girls turned on her with questions. "Hey why wouldn't I know I've had my fingers on him."

They heard Rangiku ask if she'd share. "Nope I don't share, he's all mine!" she laughed and Kisuke groaned. "Hey ladies I wonder what Captain Kuchiki is built like" that was Rangiku again. "Hmm If I have to base my thoughts on the way he moves he is lean but strong and flexible as hell." the women roared in laugher the guys couldn't believe Kage had said that. Rukia spoke up again and made a few jaws drop. "What about Captains Ukitake and Shunsui?" Their was some unrecognizable chatter before Kage's voice was heard. "My brother is all corded muscle with a cuddly side, but don't tell him I said that."They heard Jushiro grumble and when they looked he was blushing darkly, glaring at the bathroom door. "Shun on the other hand is hard muscle and a closet romantic." Rangiku spoke up again. "How do you know what their like?" Kage laughed a deep throated sound, that send shivers up the mens spines. "I've cuddled up to my brother a lot, and Shun is like a second older brother so he gets the same treatment. And I spent enough time to pick up on these things."They heard more chattering before Nemu said something the shocked the listeners, including startling Mayuri enough to drop his drink. "I wonder what my captain is like when he's relaxed?" Kage's voice again took up the conversation. "Mayuri is a complex man to understand, he loves science and he'll be damned if something escapes his notice. It irritates him to no end when something slipped between his fingers but he is a good fighter but he relies on his mind not his power in order to beat his opponents"The shocked silence rained in both rooms for a moment before Nemu spoke again. "Your right but now can you summarize him so easily?" Kage chuckled. "Its because I see what most people miss and Mayuri is a good man." the women's voices dropped in to chatter once again and the men sat out there stunned at what they had discovered that night.

A while later the girls began singing together , their voices mixing to create a beautiful harmony. The door popped open and the girls split up and went into the back room. Tessai went into the kitchen and prepared the women some fresh tea, and was admitted into the back room for a moment and returned with a blush. "Tessai?" Issun inquired with a grin. All he received in return was a full blown grin, as a familiar head popped out from the door to the back. "Tessai? Can we bother you for some finger-snaps? We're hungry!" Kage chirped as she turned her head to address one of the gathered men. "Kenny?" He spiky-haired man looked up. "Can I borrow one of your shirts for a yukata?" He smirked and nodded, Kage giggled and pulled her head in before shutting the door. A few minutes later Tessai brought the women their snacks and left them to talk. It was about an hour later when Kage walked out of the back room and upstairs, all but one of them men in the room thought their was a second bedroom up there that she was headed for but Kisuke knew better and smiled. He excused himself for bed awhile later and followed his lady up the stairs, he opened the door into his room he noticed the tell-tale lump on the far side of the bed. He smiled when he noticed that Mirzam was sitting in the second spot on the sword rack on his nightstand, he changed into a pair of sleep pants and crawled in to curl up to her warm body. "Kisuke?"she mumbled sleepily, He kissed her cheek and whispered into her ear. "I am here, lets go to sleep I want to spend as much time with you as I can for the next two weeks." She nodded as she turned over to settle herself against his chest, her hand resting over his heart. As Kisuke drifted off he heard her mumbled words. "My Kisuke" and smiled as he slipped into the world of dreams.


	7. Taken

The Black Phoenix

Chapter 7: Taken

_-Last Time-_

It was about an hour later when Kage walked out of the back room and upstairs, all but one of them men in the room thought their was a second bedroom up there that she was headed for but Kisuke knew better and smiled. He excused himself for bed awhile later and followed his lady up the stairs, he opened the door into his room he noticed the tell-tale lump on the far side of the bed. He smiled when he noticed that Mirzam was sitting in the second spot on the sword rack on his nightstand, he changed into a pair of sleep pants and crawled in to curl up to her warm body. "Kisuke?"she mumbled sleepily, He kissed her cheek and whispered into her ear. "I am here, lets go to sleep I want to spend as much time with you as I can for the next two weeks." She nodded as she turned over to settle next to him. "My Kisuke..." was her final thoughts before sleep claimed her.

_-Present-_

Kage was laying across a white bed her clothes torn and bloody, Mirzam clutched in her left hand. There was a large shape laying nearby as if guarding the passed out woman, glowing blue eyes were gleaming with an unspoken question and burning desire. It was a little while later the woman began to stir her fingers flexing around the hilt of her sword, as her jeweled eyes opened. "Owwy my head" she mumbled as she rubbed the goose-egg sized knot on the back of her head,her eyes scanned the room and came to gaze into the glowing blue of her watcher. Kage's eye's widened as the beautiful beast stepped into the moonlight, its glowing white armor glinting and glittering. Kage thought it looked like a panther then she saw the hole in its belly as it moved. A hollow panther? She thought. The turquoise markings on its eyes giving it an exotic look as its long tail flicked behind it, four large clawed paws supported its muscled frame. It stalked towards her the velvet paws making no sound on the stone floor, it paused just out of arms reach as she sat on the edge of the bed. Try as she might Kage couldn't pull her eyes from the large felines, his eyes seemed so lonely nearly begging for a chance to be heard. "Hello" she mumbled knowing the large ears on the panther's head would hear easily. She hissed in pain as her head throbbed. "Oh hell that hurts. What in the hell did they hit me with?" Kage leaned forwards and cradle her head gently in her hands. She tried to think back to how the day started.

-That Morning-

Kage had awoken with a smile on her face, she turned her head to see the sleeping man beside her. She crawled out of bed and tucked the covers back around him. Kage walked down stairs after getting dressed her dress today was a simple pair of uniform pants and a wife-beater style shirt, her hair she coaxed into its natural high-tail. The woman was sitting on the balcony when a soft knock came at the door. "Come in Momo-chan" the 5th squad's lieutenant was a soft spoken woman. " I see your still up at the crack of dawn" the two shared a chuckle, because Momo had filled her in on the joke a few days prior. The two talked for awhile over a pot of tea. Momo asked her out for a walk into the city, and Kage agreed. Momo shook her head and smiled. The two women left the shop and turned left heading for the shopping districts. Momo took three steps to every one of Kage's strides. Twisting and turning the shorter woman led the way, her taller compatriot easily keeping up. "So Kage-chan who is your favorite captain?" The red-head had a bad feeling but was ignoring her instincts because the captains had promised to protect her. " All my captains have their good points, which I could spend hours naming ,but I'm sure by now you know them all." Kage's grin was infectious and, Momo wondered how much the woman knew.

"Kage lets go down here I heard from Orihime that there was a beautiful shrine in there somewhere." Kage nodded and smirked. As they walked the air seemed to get dense and press towards them. Kage was nervous as they climbed to the top of the shrine stairs and headed towards the temple structure. Kage's jacket danced on the wind as the woman looked out from the shrine gates. She felt the air shift and grow cold and turned, standing beside Momo was a man in white with eyes like her own save for the green tear stripes down his face. "Who are you?" Thats when it caught her eye, a hole in his chest. "Hollow" She whispered before turning and reaching out for the nearest of her captains. **Hyorinmaru**Help me! Hollow.....Traitor.....Mo. Ulquiorra moved quickly and lightly hit the girl on the back of her neck, before scooping her up into his arms. "Master Aizen will be pleased. Come we must return to Huceo Mundo, I sense a spiritual pressure coming at a high speed." And with that the two departed the world of the living. Leaving only a few drops of blood on a silk scarf that Kage had worn that day.

_-Elsewhere-_

Hyorinmaru felt Kage's fear as a picture flashed before her eyes. The look of fear of Kage's face, the strange man she saw and the one who betrayed her. The dragoness screamed, she felt her captain respond to her call. Then the worst connection went silent as Kage had been knocked unconscious. Hyorinmaru had screamed and the ice dragon had jolted Toshiro from his morning rounds of the town. He transformed and allowed the Zanpaktou to lead him towards a shrine barely a mile from the Urahara shop.

-The Shrine-

He landed not seeing anything a miss until Hyorinmaru appeared and hovered over something tied around a tree. Toshiro walked towards it with growing dread as the silvery fabric glittered in the breeze. He could see the dragons and wolves embroidered in light blues and whites. He knew what it was. He himself had given that scarf to Kage in private when he learned she didn't have one. He saw the rolled up note tied against the tree. It said this. _I now have your weapon and I intend to use it, Thanks for bringing it to me. __**Aizen. **_Toshiro pulled his head back and roared he felt several spiritual pressures rise to answer his own, after a few moments the shrine court yard was full of soul reapers. Kenpatchi read the note and then punched through the tree just above the note. "That bastard, he wanted her and we handed Kage to him tied up with a bow." He growled as a wind picked up and ruffled his bells. The sound of steps on the stairs caused all the reapers to turn, a woman wearing white hakama and a light blue haroi stood there. Her long black hair gleamed blue-black in the sunlight.

The woman moved towards the scarf and her cobalt-blue eyes read the lines on the paper. Her long tapered fingers touched the silvery silk, as she shook her head. "They got to you before I did huh, Avatare?" The Soul-reapers were shocked, this woman knew Kage? Kenpatchi snarled and the woman turned looking him in the eye. "Damn Soul-reapers, Its your fault my sister is caught up in this war! She only wanted to find out what happened to our brother Riki!"She screamed at them before she flung out one hand and a silver bow appeared in her hand startling Uryu. 'She's a Quincy!' His mind screamed as her first arrow flew past Kenpatchi's neck leaving a thin trail of blood on the depressed captain. "Hisana Enough!" She whirled around to stair at the man, her hold on the bow going slack before it dissipated. "Riki? It that you?" The man nodded. "Hisana, how did you find this place?"The woman fell to her knees before him. "I saw it, but for a moment this place was as clear as day to me. What happened Brother?" Jushiro led her back to the shop while filling her in on the last year. "Thats Kage alright forever in love with swords."The woman had a sad smile before she turned back to Jushiro. "How do we get her back? And who in the hell is this Aizen guy anyway?"

-Huceo Mundo-

Kage woke lying on her belly on a hard cold floor. Her jewel-like eyes opened to see a man slowly cutting off a panthers left front leg. Kage could see that he had already removed the right one, she began to cry silently when the panther's blue eyes met hers filled with pain and a plea for the pain to stop. "Stop it" she whispered. No one heard her, she tried again managing to only come out as a rasp. Gin had his sword drawn and was using it to gesture which leg to remove next. "STOP IT!" Kage screamed, her power reached out and twisted causing Gin's Zanpaktou to react and charge forward piercing the doctor-like man through his forehead. Kage crawled towards the great cat, his eyes closed as she reached his side Kage laid her hand on his head gently stroking one ear. 'How could they do this to such a beautiful creature?' She thought before she felt a pain on the back of her head and blacked out, her body falling over the passed out cat's shielding him. Aizen looked at the mess his new pet had caused before sending Ulquiorra to fetch Orihime. When she arrived she gasped. "Kage!" She turned to Aizen as he spoke. "Heal them but know this you don't obey I'll kill this girl." Orihime's eyes glinted as tears ghosted over her cheeks. She summoned her friends to heal the two lying bleeding on the floor. When they returned to her Orihime knew she had spent most of her powers on the panther so Kage would still have a lump but she would heal fine.

-Present time-

Kage lifted her head as she remembered being brought here and the traitor responsible for it. "Damn you Momo I'll kill you myself. This I vow." She looked at the panther, his gleaming eyes made her think of her twin's. "I'm Kage, Neko-kun. Do you have a name?" The cat gave her a look, as if to say 'I can't talk stupid girl.' "Sorry stupid question. Do you mind if I gave you a name?I don't want to keep calling you Neko the whole time I'm here." The panther seemed to raise his eyebrow before cocking his head sideways. "Hmm. I'll call you.."She looked at him glinting in the moonlight. "Shirorei!" Grimmjow's eyes widened this girl called him 'White Thunder'? What a strange human. Though he could live with it, at least it wasn't something girly. "I'm gonna go back to sleep my head hurts, Goodnight Shirorei." she said as she rolled over,pulled her hands into her sleeves and closed her eyes. Grimmjow watched her and heard her breathing slow down. _She sleep so easy in my presence. Why? Why did she save me? Damn Ulquiorra I'll kill that bastard yet! And I am not sleeping on the floor! _Grimmjow got to his feet and jumped on the foot of the bed turning so that he was facing the door. He stretched out and laid down, he looked at the sleeping woman one last time before falling into a light sleep so that if anyone opened the door he'd be awake instantly.

* * *

**_Hey everyone Cerberus here,_**

**_I am calling my fans hoping for reviews and what you would hope what happens next. I am holding a contest regarding my stories. The entry's will either be a picture of any scene and any of my stories or a lemon based on the given characters. The winner will be featured in one of my stories of their choosing, weather to help or hinder our heroes. That is there choice. _**

**_Until the end,_**

**_ The Stormsinger_**


	8. Relatation

The Black Phoenix

Chapter 8: Retaliation

Last Time:

Grimmjow watched her and heard her breathing slow down. _She sleeps so easy in my presence. Why? Why did she save me? Damn Ulquiorra I'll kill that bastard yet! And I am not sleeping on the floor! _Grimmjow got to his feet and jumped on the foot of the bed turning so that he was facing the door. He stretched out and laid down, he looked at the sleeping woman one last time before falling into a light sleep so that if anyone opened the door he'd be awake instantly.

Now:

Kage woke several hours later her headache finally gone, though the soreness still remained. Grimmjow's eye opened as she rolled over at it had all night. " Oh man what a night.." She mumbled and Grimmjow gave her a cat's grin. "So Shirorei, Do you know where the food is??" Just as she finished her words the door popped open and in walked Ulquiorra. Kage crab-walked backwards until she was next to Shirorei. "Come woman. Master Aizen doesn't want you getting sick from lack of eating before you start training." Grimmjow had started growling when he saw Ulquiorra and it had gotten louder when the human had scrambled next to him. The scent of fear normally exhilarated him but the scent of her fear made him sick. "I will show you the kitchens so you can prepare your own food." As Kage got off the bed she tightened her hand around Mirzam. _I am here beloved. Don't worry he can't hurt you. _

Kage walked past him into the hall careful to keep one eye on the massive panther that accompanied them. "You surprised Master Aizen, girl." Kage looked up at the hollow her emerald eyes glinting in the dim light above them. "How did I do that hollow?" The pair of eyes so similarly colored to her own met her gaze. "I am Ulquiorra, A Vasto Lorde. And you would do well to remember that girl." She looked the hollow in the eye and snarled like her captain. "I am Tsukakage Ukitake, when you use my name I'll use yours...Hollow!" Grimmjow snorted in amusement at the furious look in Aizen's pets eyes, he couldn't hurt the woman as she was important to his masters plans. "Very well.......Tsukakage."Her eyes lost a small bit of the fire and her hand absently went to the panthers shoulder. "Ulquiorra, What did you mean by my training?" He smirked at her before walking off and hearing her have to jog to match his elongated strides.

"Master Aizen wants to learn the limits of your power. And to learn your limits we must refine and train you." he said as they walked down the while stone hallways. Grimmjow looked at Kage, seeing her torn and bloody clothes, he could smell his own blood soaked into the cloth. Kage followed the hollow, gently keeping one hand on the panther's shoulder. That was the easy part since Shirorei came up to the middle of her upper arm. Ulquiorra was surprised how her spiritual-pressure soothed and boosted his own, Aizen-sama was right she was deadly. As they came around a blind corner Kage saw someone she knew. "Orihime!!!!!!"The lighter red-turned and darted towards her friend arms extended, when they clashed it was so loud that Ulquiorra wondered if either had broken a bone. The two women chatted as the Hollows followed silently,Orihime turned and grabbed a door nearly invisible in the wall. "Here is the kitchen Kage-chan." Orihime opened the door and the two went inside followed by their hollow guardians. As Kage cooked and they ate the two women had no idea what was going on in their home world.

-_**Soul Society**_-

The captains had returned to soul society to tell head captain Yamamoto what had happened. Hitsugaya was devastated Kage had called for his help but he wasn't fast enough to get to her in time. The captains gathered with their lieutenants in the captains hall, awaiting the attention of the old man currently buried in paperwork. "Where is young Kage? And you are supposed to be on vacation so why are you here?" It was Jushiro who answered the Head-Captain. "Momo betrayed us and lured Kage to a remote location where she was captured."The old man dropped his quill and the fire behind his eyes burned brightly. "Can you prove this?"Hitsugaya stepped forwards and looked to the head captain. "Kage was helping me train a new ability and she used it to show me what happened. Hyorinmaru Mirror dance!" The dragon appeared and curled into its self until only its head was visible above a glimmering mirror surface. The scene Kage had showed the dragon played again, and the men and women in the room heard their Zanpaktou cry out in rage. Ichigo pointed to the hollow who hit Kage to knock her out. "That's Ulquiorra. One of Aizen's arrancar."

The old man got to his feet and it was then that the captains noticed the thin black fleece robe he was wearing, it had a massive phoenix stitched into it from the sleeves that bore incredibly detailed wings to the back where the head and main body were displayed. In the birds talons a plaque where his squad number was stitched in shining silver thread. Yachiru gasped and chirped. "Wolfy-chan made that I saw her sewing it between her classes." Yamamoto was furious. Aizen had crossed the last line, Kage hadn't even known about the war. But his quest for power had dragged that sweet young woman into it. "Enough is enough. Aizen can not be allowed to do as he pleases, Kage must be returned to her rightful home here in the Soul Society. I hereby declare war on Huceo Mundo!!! Captains follow me into the war room, Lieutenants be ready for your captains return." They could feel the white hot rage coming off the head captain, they knew Kage had made an impression on the captain-commander. But the extent was never known until Aizen made that fatalistic mistake by taking her away.

-_**Back in Huceo Mundo**_-

Orihime were sitting at a small round table as she watched Kage move around the kitchen gathering and preparing ingredients. "How did they get you Kage? I told you what happened to me after that fight with the arrancar Grimmjow Jaggerjack." She heard a rather nasty growl that even made the panther's head snap up to stair at the redhead. "I was betrayed." Kage took a deep breath and the growling stopped. "Momo said she wanted a walk and lead me to a shrine..."As Kage talked the knife in her hand chopped the meat exceptionally fine. Orihime couldn't believe it. It was exactly as Rukia predicted, that Momo would do anything to return to Aizen's side. Orihime heard Kage set the knife down and use the cutting board to transfer it to the pot on the stove. " I..." She heard the suppressed tears in Kage's voice. Orihime could see the fine tremors that racked Kage's body, it was her sheer force of will that she was using to try and suppress her emotions. "I miss my brothers. I want to doze off on Kenny-chan or talk about points of view with Sajin. I want to listen to Mayuri talking about the chemicals I got him for Christmas. Or brushing Yumichika's hair while he does paperwork. I miss pestering Ru-chan into doing her paperwork. I miss eating ice-cream with Hitsugaya or swordsmanship with Captain Kuchiki. I miss Ichigo and Renji's fights. Chad's gentle strength. Kisuke..Tessai." Kage was shaking so fiercely that Orihime got up and wrapped her friend in her arms. "I miss them too."

Grimmjow felt her spiritual-pressure rise tremendously in just a few seconds, he panted softly at how it rolled over, through and strengthened him. He heard Ulquiorra gasp as his fellow Arrancar's hand clutched his Zanpaktou's hilt. "So this is what Soul Society was protecting." Both women whirled around to see the door way was full of hollows and three men. "Who the hell are you!" Kage growled settling into a defensive position sliding Orihime behind her. "I am your master now, you will serve me." The blind man was silent as he reached for Shirorei, a collar in hand. Kage noticed that the panther was trying to move, but the brown haired man had drawn his Zanpaktou. She saw every one's eyes dim and charged the man recklessly.

"DON'T TOUCH HIM!!" She screamed as the Mirzam's tip went through the blind man's hand, as her body collided with his. Kaname screamed as liquid fire ran through his veins, the woman's impact causing the blade to be shifted at an angle and driven deeper into his hand. One of the other Arrancar dragged Kage off of him even though she was still swinging her sword. "Stop. If you don't I'll kill the cat." Kage stopped swinging and just dangled from the hands that held her. Grimmjow was astonished she valued his life over her own freedom. _Why?_ His mind asked again and again. "What is your name girl?" Kage's head came up and her eyes locked on the woman standing at the man's side. "For your betrayal Momo I will kill you."Her eyes had never held such a savage look and it frightened Momo for a moment, until she felt Aizen next to her. She was safe the stupid girl could never get her because Captain Aizen was here. Kage turned her eyes to the brown haired man."I am Tsukakage." Was all she said, the arrancar holding her was careful as he held her around the waist.

" I am Aizen,I promise if you obey me and no harm will come to you, the cat or your friend." The man smirked. "He has a name you pompous bastard."Kage hissed at him. One of the men next to him stepped forwards and backhanded Kage across the face, Kage fell into blissful darkness. Aizen looked at his fellow former captain who had back-handed the woman-child for her disrespect, and probably for her controlling his Zanpaktou. "Gin you made me break a promise....." he trailed off with a look. Gin lost his smile as his eyes widened slightly in fear. "You will report to me tonight for punishment." Gin nodded before speaking. "Yes master Aizen." He looked at the arrancar who held the knocked out woman.

"Take her to her room Stark, remain until she awakens to inform her of her training schedule." The arrancar nodded before departing the room. He turned to Orihime who was ladling soup into a thick porcelain bowl. "Ah good woman Orihime-chan, your friend hasn't eaten in the three days she has been here." Orihime covered the bowl with a lid before setting it on a rolling cart, followed by a carafe of tea and a pair of glasses. The last thing she set on the cart was a set of napkin wrapped utensils. Grimmjow followed and easily kept ahead of Orihime leading her towards Kage's room.

-**Kage's Room**-

Stark had gently set the young human on her bed, she seemed so frail to him. Her crimson hair glinted in the moonlight. Her black jeans and simple silvery-blue silk top seemed slightly elegant on the woman. Stark had never seen such a woman before the female arrancar were very cold and self-absorbed. He had seen her give up her chance at freedom to save that idiot Grimmjow, he heard the door opening and turned his head to see the other human. She was pushing a cart with food and drink loaded atop it, following her was Grimmjow. "Stark-san, How is she?" The second human's voice was quiet as she posed her question to him. "She is still unconscious. Though she will have a large bruise from Gin's hand." Orihime nodded and was about to speak again when a keening sound rose from Kage's throat and the woman in question moved. "Owwy, that hurt." Kage's brilliant emerald eyes found Stark's deep blue. "Who are you?" The Arrancar was astounded by the kindness he found in her eyes. "I am Stark."She nodded before looking around slightly panicked. "Where is Shirorei?" Stark's eyebrow raised as Grimmjow walked over to the bedside and allowed the woman to wrap her arms around his neck. "I thought that blind idiot was going to kill you." A tear dripped onto Grimmjow's armor and he was shocked yet again by this human woman, She cared what happened to him and had injured Kaname on his behalf.


	9. A Heart Awakened & The Dream Mirror

The Black Phoenix

Chapter 9: A heart awakened & The dream mirror

-Last Time-

"Owwy, that hurt." Kage's brilliant emerald eyes found Stark's deep blue. "Who are you?" The Arrancar was astounded by the kindness he found in her eyes. "I am Stark."She nodded before looking around slightly panicked. "Where is Shirorei?" Stark's eyebrow raised as Grimmjow walked over to the bedside and allowed the woman to wrap her arms around his neck. "I thought that blind idiot was going to kill you." A tear dripped onto Grimmjow's armor and he was shocked yet again by this human woman, She cared what happened to him and had injured Kaname on his behalf.

-Now-

Kage was laying in white sand, blood beginning to stain the pristine ivory surrounding her. Her crimson hair was spread around her like a cloak of blooded fire. "Shirorei, Help me..." Her voice was raspy as the mass of hollows began to descend around her, before she realized someone was shaking her. "Kage please wake up! Just hold on until Ulquiorra brings Orihime." That voice, it was Stark. Stark had been really nice to her, gentle yet firm kinda like Kuchiki-Sensei, it brought tears to her eyes thinking of her sword-master. Stark picked her up, finally noticing the amount of blood she had lost. "Shit!" He said as he darted towards las noches hell bent on saving this girl, she had kept her word and not runaway since he had let her and the other human go outside the fortress. He saw Ulquiorra change course to run beside him carrying the orange haired girl. "Time is running out, why isn't the other one awake?" The fourth Espada growled in contempt. "damned Adjuchas, a swarm attacked her because she was using her powers to heal me, She lost a lot of blood." Stark growled, and both Vasto Lorde's were nearly shocked when Kage's raspy voice mumbled a question, he knew she was losing blood to quickly. "Do you have a first name Stark?" The first Espada kicked his pace up and started leaving Ulquiorra behind.

-Earlier-

Kage had been told that every day from tomorrow she would be trained between breakfast and lunch, while between lunch and dinner she would be educated. "Who will my teachers be?" Stark smiled at the woman before continuing. "I will be teaching you. Lord Aizen has ordered it so." She smiled slightly over Grimmjow's shoulder as she hugged him. "At least its not that poor excuse of a soul reaper." Stark laughed and she turned to look at him, her fingers unknowingly to her began to stroke the panther's neck and shoulders. "Ichimaru, yeah I know what you mean."Stark dissolved into laughter again. This girl was uncommonly sweet except to Gin or Momo, it was only from him or master Aizen would she take orders from though. It was a little while latter after lunch that Kage had finally asked Stark for a favor. "Can we go outside please? I promise not to run I just want to be outside these walls." Coyote thought about it before speaking. " Let me ask Master Aizen then we will see what he says." Kage waited while Stark left them and went to Aizen. He returned shortly with a grim look on his face. "He said no huh?" she asked. Stark smiled before speaking. "He said you and Orihime may go outside as long as you wear this.. and you leave the Zanpaktou." He held out a silver bracelet with a crimson gem on it. "If you feel threatened,want to come back or get lost, push the gem and Ulquiorra or I will come get you."

She held out her left arm, the new clothes she was wearing and her clean scent told him of the fresh shower she'd had this morning. The shirt tied around her neck leaving the beautiful tattoos on her back exposed, it was a pitch black color while her pants were a silvery gray. The pants billowed loosely flowing like liquid silk over her skin. Her feet weren't covered by anything. Grimmjow was walking beside her with a dark look in his eyes, he knew it was a bad Idea letting two humans wander Huceo Mundo alone but what the hell could he do. " Ok I'll do it Stark. I want to go outside." Stark held out a jacket for her it was a bone white with black edging. "This jacket used to belong to an Espada named Grimmjow Jaggerjack. He's not among us at this time so in his absence this jacket is yours." She gently, slid into the jacket but left it open since it hung down around her hips. " I'll have to thank him if I meet him, its warm." Grimmjow's eyes widened as the doors were opened and Kage darted out them his jacket dancing behind her, the short cape making her crimson hair look like fresh blood. The three of them walked for a couple hours until Grimmjow smelt something wrong in the wind. ' we're being followed' Kage had turned and screamed the hollow leading the charge down the dune towards them was her families murderer.

"Shiro Help me!" Grimmjow roared and ran towards them, his rage making his fluidity even deadlier. The two looked at one another knowing the panther couldn't hold them all off. " We need to get back to the castle and get help!" The two ran but Kage turned around after about a hundred yards. "I can't leave him to die like a dog in the street!" She ran back towards him when she was scooped up and telaported away from them. "Shiro!" She screamed and pressed the gem on her bracelet. Then he began to squeeze her,she tried to wiggle and get away but he was beginning to crush her bones. Kage thought she was going to die until a bright light set her free. A new voice appeared in her head, "I'm Pantera; Lord of all Panthers,hear me roar!" Kage was dropped to 50 feet to the ground. she could feel the blood running from the scratches, she knew she was dying all she could think was "I'm sorry Kisuke, Father, Jushiro." And she passed out.

-Now-

He looked down and smiled slightly. "My name is Coyote, if you be a good woman and stay awake I will allow you to call me by name." She smiled and nodded. "Ok, I stay awake." she mumbled and he heard her heart rate slow and begin its final beats. "She's dying!" Coyote yelled as he burst into the throne room. Aizen was on his feet and beside them in the blink of an eye. "the other human is too weak to heal her. We were attacked by several hollow dens at once, the hollow who murdered her family did this before I could get to her." Coyote looked down as Aizen walked over to Orihime while pulling something from his robes. It was the Hogyoku. He held it over her chest but nothing happened. "Strange apparently the Hogyoku has refused Orihime to be its maiden."He turned and walked to Kage but before he could put the Hogyoku back into his robes it ripped its self from his hand and hovered over Kage's collar bone as a chain of platinum formed to keep it in place. A burst of darkness tainted by silver light burst from her body. A moment later her eyes opened and she sat up. "Coyote? What happened?" Kage looked at Orihime and reached out for her, the light returned and her wounds vanished. "How did I do that?" Aizen came over to her and helped her to her feet. "You are my maiden, the Hogyoku's chosen woman."Kage looked down at the black jewel now chained around her throat and whined sorrowfully.

"What's that mean?" Aizen led her out of the room while Ulquiorra helped Orihime to her feet. "You will remain with me, but I will give you a gift. Anything you desire, name it and it will be yours." Kage thought for a moment. "Let Orihime go back home. I'll be good, I just want her to be safe and happy."Aizen nodded and told Kage Orihime would leave within the hour. "I will also get you some more painting supplies, don't think I have missed the beautifully done drawings of your guardians on your bedroom walls." She nodded and asked to go talk to Orihime and explain what was going to happen. "Yes my dear go, say your goodbyes." Kage ran from the room and Grimmjow saw her bolting towards the orange haired girl's room. She opened the door to see Orihime sitting there. "I've made arrangements with Aizen. Your going home 'hime-chan. I want you to carry a message for me to my Grandfather, father and brothers." Orihime nodded tears streaming down her face at the redhead's obvious distress and mournful gaze. "Tell them that I love them and not to forget me, I love and miss my captains and want to go home. Renji...Tell Renji I'm so sorry."Kage broke down crying before taking something from her neck and putting it in Orihime's out reaching hand. "Take this to prove the words I said are mine." Orihime looked down to see Kage's golden locket in her hand. Orihime dropped to her knees and the women embraced one another crying. Ulquiorra came in about five minutes later to see Kage sitting on the floor in tears and Orihime waiting for him. "I'm ready to go." She said, he looked at Kage and asked where she wanted the woman taken. "Back to the precipice world between the human world and Soul Society. "He nodded and scooped Orihime up and was gone in a heart beat. Kage screamed like a wounded panthress and Grimmjow appeared to try and ease her pain. She wrapped him in her arms and cried on his shoulder. A few minutes later Ichimaru walked into Orihime's room and found Kage resting between the panther's front legs. "What do you want." She growled. "Master Aizen wants you to be bathed and join the Arrancar for dinner. There is a dress in your room he wishes you to wear." "Fine. Now leave me!"She replied. As he departed her with a bow, his reply sent shivers down her spine. "Yes my queen." Kage simply wanted to scream but she was happy that Orihime got to go home at least.

-_With Orihime_-

Orihime held on to Ulquiorra as he sped through the fortress and out into the sand before vanishing into a portal. As he ran Orihime cried clutching the locket in her hand to the point the chain was indented in her skin. "She cares for you above herself. Aizen would have left you there forever if she had wished it." He stopped in a passage very familiar to her, setting her down he pressed something into her hand. "Take it. It will protect you." It was a small bone-handled dagger carved with the same pattern as her hair clips. "Thank you." she said as he turned. He looked over his shoulder before he vanished and said something that shocked her to the bone. "I would have taken good care of you, Goodbye princess."He pointed to the direction away from him. "Soul Society is that way." Then he was gone Orihime turned and darted off using every ounce of speed and energy in her body. She had to deliver Kage's message to the head captain. She realized a light was beginning to shine ahead so someone must knew she was here, the next thing she knew she was in the arms of a captain and was being rushed to Yamamoto-sama.

-Soul Society (5 min ago)-

Mayuri was watching the monitor when someone told him that a human was in the precipice world and was headed for Seireitei at neck-break speeds. He switched the monitor to see who it was and his eyes widened, Orihime Inoue had been taken hostage by the Arrancar awhile ago. Mayuri zoomed in on her left hand to see a familiar locket clutched there. He bolted from the lab, he had to know what was happening to Kage. That girl meant a lot to everyone in Seireitei, including him, for she understood his need to know. He had the World gate opened as he flash stepped through it, scooping up the woman who grabbed his jacket in her free hand. "Captain Yamamoto please." He pushed his body and burst through the door into the meeting hall startling the captains there. "ORIHIME!" Ichigo roared as the woman was taken from his arms in to the substitute's. " Ichigo...I have to talk to the captains, Kage..Message." He held her tightly for a moment. "Talk we are listening child." Yamamoto-sama said gently. Orihime repeated Kage's message and what had happened before a single howl of pain silenced her. "She addressed me as Father." Zuraki howled. Yamamoto-sama bowed his head silently before speaking. "My granddaughter, you honor me with your bravery and valor." Jushiro and Shunsui were shaking with rage. "Our sister needs to be brought home." Orihime wailed surprising them all. "Its all Kisuke's fault for making that stupid Hogyoku! He might have let her go if not for that stupid jewel!" The head-captain looked up eyes aflame. "you speak the truth child, But there is naught we can do about that now."

-Later that night, Seireitei.-

Toshiro Hitsugaya lay in his bed thinking about Kage, her laughter at the party. The present he was never without. He realized then that he loved her. "Damn." As he drifted off to sleep,he hadn't slept in the week she had been taken. Now he drifted off he felt Hyorinmaru pulse comfortingly as he drifted off he missed the black and silver light that joined the icy-blue. He appeared in a dream-scape filled with lunar flowers and lit by a full moon, its shimmering light told him that there was water nearby. Hyorinmaru appeared and left a trail of ice dust as she took off towards something with break neck speed. The garden was split with a large river filled with koi. There was someone perched on the bridge that merged the two halves. Hyorinmaru hovered before this figure who reached out to stroke the dragon with tenderness. As he came closer, the figure, he realized was a woman, sat on the railing looking into the moonlight. When he stepped closer the figure became clear and stopped him cold.

**-Hueco Mundo-**

Dinner had been a quiet affair with no laughter or fun to make the transition easy on her so she had only eaten her fill and returned to her room to find Shirorei and Coyote inside. "Come my queen its time for you to move."Aizen had had a tower constructed within the dome for Kage so she could seem to go outside if she wished. The noticed as she was shown around the tower that there were extra rooms at the base. "Who are they for?" Coyote smiled at her as they went up stairs. "They are for my lieutenant and I to make sure no one bothers you." she nodded and gasped when she saw the room Aizen intended to be her's. The shelves were stocked with all the painting supplies she could need for sometime, a massive king sized bed covered with white fur and piled high with pillows. Kage simple but honest reaction made Ulquiorra aware of the lack of the second lighter redhead. "Ok can I go to bed now?" Kage said as she looked at the floor her clothing still bloody from this afternoon. "of course." he departed the room as Kage noticed that all of her things from her other room had been moved here including the new outfit on her bed. She went and took a bath before changing into a clean night outfit and climbing onto her new bed. Grimmjow jumped on too her bed and she hugged him before surprising him by kissing his nose. "thank you for being there Shiro." she crawled under the covers and curled up. Within the span of ten minutes she was asleep. '_Strange girl, always hugging me. But she seems to actually care what happens to me. I can't explain why I felt the urge to protect her when she was attacked_.' Grimmjow's mind was spinning before a new voice joined in the wonderment. :_Master, the child could return you to your former glory. Maybe, even bring us to the top of the pride.:_

He saw in his minds eye a mirror image of his current form, save the fact the second was black as the night and had silver eyes. :_Pantera, how do you know of this woman-child?_: He asked his fellow feline. :_I know of her because I have spoken to her. She called out for help and I answered first. She is an asset, a treasure beyond what that soul reaper reject would use her for. I sense an incredible darkness that lingers beneath that kind exterior. She is more then a weapon master, we Zanpaktou know this.:_ Grimmjow's eyes widened as the voice faded from his mind and he fell into a sleep, he didn't notice the silvery-black glow coming from Kage's sword. -Kage's dream scape- To Kage it was like a gate had been opened she realized she was in a lunar garden where she was sitting on the railing. All of a sudden there was a icy-blue dragon floating before her, its wings gently stirring the breeze to make her hair dance. She raised her head and stroked the dragon's head before she felt a presence watching her, turning her head she gasped at who was standing there. "Kage?" Toshiro whispered before the girl threw herself at him, her arms wrapping around his neck and his arms finding her waist. " Captain Hitsugaya! Are you really here or is this a dream?" Toshiro lowered his head before a new voice joined them. "My darkness this is your world, a place all your own that you brought him to. This is outside of time" Kage looked over to see a massive winged wolf the color of stardust and moonbeams walking towards them. "Mirzam!" The male wolf nodded as he folded his great eagle wings back against his sides. "Hyorinmaru its been some time since I have seen you." the Zanpaktou spirit said as the dragon flew over to him, landing gently the dragon curled up next to him. "It has, Mirzam our masters must be reunited." Kage pulled something from her pocket and showed it to Toshiro. It was a mirror with a hand-carved crystal dragon as the boarder. "You have the mirror I gave you?" She nodded. "I wanted to find a twin for it to give to you, so we could both have one." He nodded caressing the dragons head on the mirror before looking at her. "We got the message from Orihime. The head-captain is infuriated." Kage gave him a shocked look. "I meant something to him? I'm not just a weapon?"Toshiro shook his head harshly. "You were never just a weapon Kage, Never."

She hugged him again, they spent the rest of the night walking the garden and catching up on all that happened to her in the time since she had been abducted. They wound up laying on the grass, with her head on his chest over his heart as she listened to the steady beating. Her fingers twined with his. "I don't wanna go back. But I have to, or he'll try something. Since I have the Hogyoku now. I am his most prized possession and it drives me batty, I'm not a thing to be owned. I want to go home! I want to see my grandfather, my father and my brothers. But most of all I want to be back with my captains, where I feel loved and a part of something."she started to cry and Toshiro realized she was beginning to fade. "Kage please stop crying your fading." She couldn't stop and it wasn't long before she was gone and he sat up howling out her name. "KAGE!" He departed immediately for the throne room and told the others what happened. "She is reaching for us sir, she wants to come home she was pleading." Toshiro said as he held his Zanpaktou in his hand. Yamamoto was shocked to hear of the power that Toshiro spoke of, It hadn't been heard of since before the creation of the Sokyoku. So she was finally coming into her power. "Kage needs to be brought home. The plan begins at dawn tomorrow so prepare wisely for we are going to Hueco Mundo." The captains split up and Ichigo wouldn't seem to let Orihime out of his sight. His inner hollow was disgusted, it wanted to know more about the girl locked away by his enemy, a new power that only the old man knew of intrigued him. The king might not know what it was like to want power but he did, and the hollow wanted to taste that exquisite power. A darkness unlike anything before felt was in Hueco Mundo and Kuro-Ichigo wanted to tame it.

* * *

Here we go the die has been cast and they are ready to invade hueco mundo...review and I'll post the next chapter...plz!


	10. KidnappedAgain!

The Black Phoenix

Chapter 10: Kidnapped...Again!

-Last Time-

**The captains split up and Ichigo wouldn't seem to let Orihime out of his sight. His inner hollow was disgusted, it wanted to know more about the girl locked away by his enemy, a new power that only the old man knew of intrigued him. The king might not know what it was like to want power but he did, and the hollow wanted to taste that exquisite power. A darkness unlike anything before felt was in Hueco Mundo and Kuro-Ichigo wanted to tame it. **

**-Now-**

(Hueco Mundo)

Kage sat in her room, Shiro by her side. As she brushed her crimson hair there came a knock at her chamber door. "Yes?" Coyote opened the door,carrying a tray of food. "Good morning My Lady. How did you sleep?" She smiled softly at him before going back to brushing. "I had a nice dream, and I feel rested this morning. I want to take my sketch book out of my tower and draw in the light. Would you like to sit with me?" She said quietly, though her body was there her mind was lost in replaying last nights dream. Kage was startled when a new voice joined the conversation. "My Queen, Would you like to paint a portrait?" Gin spoke as he entered the room. Kage stepped behind Grimmjow's shoulder, Coyote standing at her back. "I plan to take my sketch book out side my tower and draw." Kage hated to play meek but she was in no mood to throw things at him. "Have a good day then." He said as he left, Kage not noticing the clenched fist he sported. Coyote did and he was wondering what was on the former soul reaper's mind. "Are you ready?" Coyote spoke and he saw Kage jump. "Yes, just let me grab my sketch book."

She picked up the book she had been given along with a set of artist pencils. She settled against Grimmjow's side. As she sat molded into the panther's side she turned to a clean page and began to draw. Grimmjow's eyes widened as he saw himself appear beneath her pencil, he was ripping out Aizen's throat with a broad fanged grin. Beneath his claws lay Kaname and Gin, their throats gone as well. He saw her begin to draw herself and her Zanpaktou, she was cheering him on, her portraits smile showed him she had a vindictive streak in her. Without realizing it he began to purr and she smiled and snuggled into him. "You like it?" He nodded and she hugged him before beginning to harden out the outline and erase her construction lines. When she was finished with it they noticed that they were being watched. "Who are you?" Kage said as she grasped the Hogyoku around her neck. The hollow mask revealed no emotions as it sped towards her and the beast scooped her from the cats side in the span of a heart beat. "SHIRO! COYOTE!" She called before a dark gate swallowed her whole. As the figure ran Kage tried to wiggle until she felt a pinch at her neck and all went dark.

_**-Unknown place-**_

Kage woke up to shouting. She sat up and realized there was a anklet with a chain attached to a wall, she also noticed she was in something like a prison cell. '_I am here beloved.' _Mirzam said from her hip, as a young blond girl appeared. "Orihime, your safe." Kage growled and lunged to the end of her chain. "Why am I chained then?" The decided to let them think her Orihime and keep her secret. "We need you to save a life, then you can go." Kage cocked her head to the side and sighed, she knew she could lie no more. "If I can save a life I will but I'm not Orihime. My name is Kage." The man beside the blond dropped the Zanpaktou in his hand and starred at her in shock before turning and nearly running away. Kage tried and using Mirzam's sheath she pulled the other Zanpaktou into her cell. '_Greetings lost one_' The Zanpaktou said in her mind. '_Greetings hollow slayer, I need your help.' _The Zanpaktou seemed to think about it for a moment before replying. '_My master is the one who ran, I am Tengumaru.'_ Kage smiled and she told the Zanpaktou her entire story as she got to the end she heard the steps of many feet, coming her way. "I want to welcome you on behalf of the Visards. I am Shinji, and the man who's Zanpaktou your holding is Love." Kage shook her head and sat on the cot in her cell. "I want to go home!" She started to cry and the Zanpaktou began to berate their masters. "Where do you live?" Kage sniffled and looked the blonde in the face. "Urahara shop, Karakura, japan." The man smiled at her and she began to relax a little. "I know Kisuke Urahara, he's a good man." Kage smiled at him before speaking. "I know Orihime, she loves to help if I ask her she probably wont mind lending you a hand." Shinji unlocked her door and removed the anklet. "We will take you home after the sun sets." She cheered and hugged him. "Thank you!"

**_-Hueco Mundo- _**

Aizen roared when Coyote told him that Kage had been taken by something resembling a hollow, yet felt like a soul reaper. "The Visards have my maiden, I want her found and brought back."He turned to Grimmjow. "Find her and I will restore you to your former glory." The Arrancar split up and dove through the dark gates and into the precipice world. '_See master. Now she can return us to our former glory or greater.' _Pantera said in the back of his mind as he ran the spirit path, His powerful bounds bringing him closer and closer to the gateway. _'Do I want to take her back though?'_ -With Kage- The Visards treated Kage very well and even allowed her to see their hollow forms, Hachi came back as the sun sank below the horizon. "Come my dear, It time for you to go home." She jumped for joy and hugged all the Visards. Shinji blushed as did most of the males present, the girls didn't seem to like her all that much. "So how will I get home?" Kage asked as they walked up stairs and through a barrier. "We will take you. But put this on." He handed her a ivory arm band set with a single crescent moon emerald about the size of her palm. "Its beautiful." Shinji smiled as she played with the fit. "It will mask your spiritual pressure." She smiled and they left the final barrier and she was scooped up by Shinji. "Here we go!" She held tight to Mirzam and her sketch book. "Wheeeee!" She chirped when he jumped from one building to another. They arrived outside the Urahara shop within the hour, Kage took a deep breath. "Home here I come!" Kage ran like a bat out of hell for the door when it was thrown open before her. Tessai saw the crying girl and scooped her into a giant hug. "Tessai!" He held her like a baby for a moment before setting on her feet. "Kage its so good to see you again."

Kage looked around, searching for one man in particular. "He's not here." Tessai said sadly. "where is he?" Tessai was saddened to have to tell her this when she had just returned from being a prisoner. He told her about the cat and who she really was. "So the cat is a woman from home named Yoruichi?" He nodded and Kage snorted with a darkness in her eyes. "I want to go home! I don't care what he thinks of me I want my father." Tessai nodded and held out a small cell phone like device. He pressed the green button and waited to be connected. "Lieutenant Matsumoto, 10th squad. How may I help you Mr. Tessai?" He smiled it was one of his favorites today. "I need to speak with your captain its urgent." Rangiku handed the phone to her captain and told him who it was when he gave an inquiring look. "Hitsugaya speaking." A tearful voice had him out of his chair. "Captain Toshiro!" Kage had been handed the phone after Tessai spoke, so it was her who heard Hitsugaya speak. "Is it really you...?" He said. Rangiku was startled by her captain's behavior and was surprised to see him shed a single tear that turned to ice and shattered when it hit his desk. "I'll be there in a few moments, just stay there. Don't cry I'm coming." He dropped the phone and was gone in a flash, his energy rising to warn the others of his departure. He was at the World Gate in a flash and through it in another, he realized that he had a shadow following him he was surprised to see Byakuya Kuichiki. "What is going on Hitsugaya?" Toshiro didn't answer but instead pushed his flash step faster. Byakuya was wondering what had gotten into the normally very agreeable captain. When they stepped out of the gate the sight that awaited him was one that shocked him to the core, Kage stood there in front of Tessai arms extending for an embrace as she ran towards them. "Captain!" Toshiro was there before Byakuya got over the shock of seeing her. He saw the two embrace and walked towards them with a determined air in his step.

"Kage..."She turned and surprised him when she wrapped her arms around his waist, he could feel her hot tears soaking through his GI. "Captain, I'm ready to go home now." He wrapped his arms over her shoulders and let his hair fall over his face to hide the soft expression on his face. "We're here, Lets go home now." Toshiro said as she turned and waived to Tessai. "Bye bye Tessai! Thank you Shinji!" And with that they were gone through the gate and the Visards appeared once again to stand in awe of the woman. "She's alive and going to soul society?" Tessai smiled. "She is protected by the 13 court guard squads, she wants to go back since Kisuke isn't here."As they passed through the gate, Kage was scooped into a wave of cherry blossoms. "Senbonzakura, Thank you for the hug!" '_Not a problem little one_' his voice said in the back of her mind. As she ran between the captains a cool feeling crept up her spine and icy wings spread from her shoulders. "Thank you Hyorinmaru!" '_You should be able to keep step with my master, if I can help that I am honored to.'_ The wings beat once and she was above and slightly behind the two running men. "Wheeeee." As they ran through the gate several energy's slammed into Kage at once, knocking her from her feet. "They know she's here." Byakuya said as he saw the young woman stagger then tip her head back. "Cover your ears Captain this is gonna get loud." And with that she screamed. The sound piercing and resounding a thousand fold. The backlash of her cry rocked thirteen Zanpaktou around Seireitei. The cry echoed as others joined in, the Zanpaktou calling to their masters into action. A cloud of purple rose from the center of technology and flew at all speed towards the gate. The icy wings reflected the sound a thousand fold, A phoenix flame and a gold star-burst came from the palace. A storm and typhoon wind came from the south. She was surrounded by the bird of flame, wrapped in a torrent of wind and lightening and comforted by a large suit of armor.

"My friends I have returned." She was scooped off her feet by the star-burst and held in a warm embrace. A storm of thunder, lightening and waves came from the library. Next thing Kage knew she was wrapped in warm arms, and she relaxed into the chest that held her safely. She knew his scent anywhere, this was father, she was home at last. "Kage. How?" She smiled and pulled back a little her eyes wet and tears streaming down her cheeks. "Friends. I'm home to stay." She was passed from Captain to Captain as she spoke special words to each of them in turn until she stood in front of the head-captain. "Welcome home child." She smiled before hugging him just as tightly as she had the others. "We can't leave Aizen alone Jii-chan." The effect of her uttered name made several of the lieutenants cry out. "Why not! You are safe my granddaughter." They were over joyed to see her. "He's going to attack the spirit king...He wants to use me and the Hogyoku as the way to reforge the spirit key."

* * *

Hey everyone Cerberus here, I am asking for reviews and Idea's on what you think should happen next . The person who comes the closest to my idea will get to pre-read a chapter of any story they choose before its published...Happy Idea Hunting


	11. Being abandoned & A Love told

The Black Phoenix

Chapter 11: Being abandoned & A love told

-Last Time-

**"_Welcome home child." She smiled before hugging him just as tightly as she had the others. "We can't leave Aizen alone Jii-chan." The effect of her uttered name made several of the lieutenants cry out."Why not! You are safe my granddaughter." They were over joyed to see her. "He's going to attack the spirit king...He wants to use me and the Hogyoku as the way to reforge the spirit key."_**

**_-Now-_**

**Kage sighed as she got out of the bath and began to towel her self dry. The captains had moved her out of the room she had been in and into the second lieutenants room. She had requested a bath and a little privacy so she could be at peace, When she exited the bath Kage turned and picked up the jacket she'd been given. "Shiro...Coyote.."Noticing the bracelet she took it off and set it next to her bed. When she laid down and got comfortable she noticed that Shiro's warmth was missing. So she would up getting back up, and walking out to the balcony She would sigh and look up into the night sky trying to imagine when they were doing. "I hated being trapped there but I miss you two none the less." She pulled out her sketch book and began to finish the picture she had started with Shiro, her hand transferring the image to canvas as she had before. Tracing her lines and hardening others, she brought the portrait into this world. Not unlike giving birth or so she thought, as she finished the final strokes and decided to paint it that very night. She picked up her pallet,brushes and paints and began the dogging task of painting her masterpiece.** **When she had finished, she set it on a second easel to dry and turned once again to her canvas selection and chose a large one from the back. She left her pencils were they were and just started to paint, her hands skillfully transferring the image in her mind to the medium before her. When she set the brush and pallet down hours later, she gasped to see the massive image she had created. Its splendor was in the ****fact that she used both, the Hollows that had cared for her and all of her captains. She decided to go for a walk to make herself tired, as she slipped out the front door** **of the squad hall and began to walk. This was home she was safe again but she couldn't get the chill out of her bones from the ride here. Kage walked for hours her legs nearly collapsing when she finally stopped. "Where am I?"**

**She turned this way and that and found the white tower not that far from where she was. One of the guards spotted her as she sat down and started to cry, before she knew it someone was sitting beside her. "You should be resting, You've had a trying ordeal." Kage looked over to see Renji sitting beside her his crimson hair so like her own held in his usual up do. "Renji, What do I do now? I can't let my family go without me, I know Hueco Mundo's layout it was one my lessons."Renji's eyebrows rose slightly as she began to explain some of the training she had gone through until she swore him to secrecy. "I don't want this getting out until I can figure out what I want to do with myself. I feel tainted.."Renji snorted and looked at her. "You are far from tainted Kage, Momo is tainted. You are the purest person I know."** **She hugged him and together they started towards the 11****th**** squad hall,She smiled at him when they arrived outside the gates. Kage turned towards Renji and hugged him, her face buried in his chest. "Thank you for the talk Renji it really helped." She smiled and replied. "Anytime, you need someone to talk to just find me." She nodded and left him there as she snuck back inside her hall, her bare feet making no sound as she walked the halls back to her room. "I feel better, Now I can miss ****them in peace. Shiro, Coyote I hope you stay out of the war." She striped down and got into bed, sleep finding her quickly. ** **The next morning Kage awoke before dawn her crimson hair flowing behind her as she walked towards the bathing room clothing in hand. She tapped on the door before entering and set her stuff down on a shelf before locking the door behind her. She wanted no interruptions as she bathed, stripping she left her dirty clothes in a pile on the floor and entered the hot spring. As she soaked the hot water re-leaving her aches and pains Kage silently started to cry. "Shiro where are you I miss you." Said panther was currently scouting the very place she had been taken from and noticed that there was a woman there who seemed to know the place very well.**

**"I know you are here hollow leave now or be destroyed." Grimmjow snarled as he stepped into the light, startling Hisana slightly with his size. ****_'A hollow Panther?_****' She thought as she summoned her bow and pointed it at him. He walked the line, carefully watching her as he approached the tree and began to sniff it, catching a wave of Kage's scent from the scarf and tree it was tied to. Hisana watched the creature in slight awe as it prowled between her and the shrine but instead of walking near the shrine it began to sniff the tree. The ends of the silk scarf touched his nose as he nosed it around seemingly looking for something. Before she could say anything else the hollow vanished into the night, his gleaming armor reminded her of something she had seen in a vision.**

**-Flashback-**

**She was walking through a field of moon flowers when she heard singing, she followed the sound until she came across a forest of bone-colored trees. She continued to walk until she found a clearing, it was what was within it that made her both happy and remorseful. Her sister was sitting in a circle of wolf shaped energies singing, on her lap was the head of the panther and some guy she didn't know. The song was heart breaking, a cry from somewhere deep within her soul. She could see the blood spilled everywhere it covered everything, the only thing untouched by the blood was the white jacket her twin wore.'What is this am I ****seeing her future?' As she went to step into the clearing a noise stopped her, someone came through the brush and stepped into the clearing. It was the boy called Ichigo, but there was something off about him. His hair was white and his eyes carried a golden glow. The hole in his chest gave it away though, this was the Visard's dark-side approaching her sister. ** **Before she could call out a warning something silenced her, and the song seemed to draw the hollow in until he knelt down and reached out for her. His clawed fingers touched her crimson hair and she looked at him, her silver-ringed emerald eyes reflecting off the tears that were streaming down her cheeks. He said nothing as he stroked her hair, he finally spoke sometime later his voice was deep but thoughtful. "You can still make their lives have meaning girl, Release the power dormant inside you and make your enemies rue the day they entered your life."Hisana watched as her sister gently set the heads on her lap on the ground and get to her feet. "I will never be weak again, They took my captains and my guardians away I will kill them. They will pay this I vow." She picked up a black bladed sword, and turned her eyes actually glowing.** **She raised the sword and screamed, a terrible sound that was inhumane in its range and haunting notes. She watched as a black light engulfed her sister and a terrible beast emerged from it, its glowing green eyes the only resemblance that it had once been her sister at all. The beast roared and looked at the hollow standing beside her and lowered one silver armored shoulder to him, as her tail curled above his head as if to give him a hand hold. He grabbed the coil of tail and swung onto the beasts back and gave a horrible laugh. "Today I will be King and you my dear will be my Queen. Come let us go. Our enemies await."**

**The beasts glowing eyes found hers for a moment before it turned and they were gone. She felt the atmosphere become tainted with the blood of man and hollow alike, as the dream crumbled she heard the distant cry of the animal before a terrible black light knocked her from the dream and into the waking world.**

**-End Flashback-**

**She remembered sitting up gasping for breath from the dream, it still made her shiver. She knew that they would be bringing her sister to the human world today, and she wondered how her sister would take to being left behind. She prepared the temple for the arrival of the soul reapers, she knew that Kage would be depressed once she learned that they planned to leave her here as they went to war. Meanwhile as her friends prepared for war Kage sat in her squad's garden and practiced the moves she had learned from Stark, her kata flowing as she refined the movements one step at a time. When she finished Kage noticed it was time for lunch, she went inside and headed for the dining hall where she heard voices raised in conversation. When she opened it the males turned to give her thumbs up and waives of greeting. "Looking good Kage-sama how was training?" She smiled before replying as she took her seat.** ** "It was nice to train, my body needed it."Kenpatchi watched her with narrowed eyes, she was acting differently and she didn't even know of the captains choice yet. As she ate the man continued to watch her, when she looked him in the eye Kage knew something had been decided. "What is it Kenny-Chan?" He sighed and left the room, taking a seat on the sun bleached deck waiting. He knew she would follow him when she was done eating. Kage sat next to him a while later with a pair of cups in her hands, she handed him one and he took it gratefully. He took a sip of the fresh mint tea within and gave a soft sigh, he hated to be the barer of bad news for her and knew she would not like being left out of the battle. "They have made a choice concerning you and the up coming battle."Kage perked up and he sighed again. "We are going to take you to the human world, and you are to stay there until the battle is finished and a winner decided."**

**Kage dropped her cup in shock, the empty ceramic shattering as it hit the deck before her. "What? Why? What did I do wrong?"Kenpatchi sighed and scooped her into his lap before she could move. "We have decided this because no one wants to ****see you hurt, you mean a great deal to us and the head-captain wants to see you finish your training." She tried to speak but nothing would come out so she shut her mouth and curled up against him. "You did nothing wrong girl, we just want you to live your life out fully. Even if it costs us ours in return, I would rather have you safe." She started to silently cry as thoughts started racing through her mind. '****_Why? Why? Why can't I fight. I wanted to be just like them, I trained hard and am still training hard. Is it not enough? I just want to fight at their sides, I love them! Can't they see that?'_****Kage felt a pinch at the back of her neck and drifted off into dream land her last garbled words loud and clear to Kenpatchi.** **"Don't leave me..." He stood and quickly had Yachiru pack her a ruck-sack of clothes and other things for the human world. As he approached the world gate he saw his fellow captains waiting, most of them had their lieutenants with them. The lieutenants were carrying an odd item or a small bag, one even carried a large piece of folded cloth. When he entered the circle he realized that the girl had made impressions on all those who stood before him. The captain-commander stood among them in that familiar black fleece robe his lieutenant carrying something also. "Have you decided where to take her?" He snorted slightly before replying. "The shrine where she was taken. Her sister is waiting for her there, as is the substitute's group. From there they will accompany us into battle leaving behind one of their own as well."The group all nodded and together they departed through the world gate, they mostly flash stepped or in Kenny's case just ran like hell. ** **When they arrived they were met by several people standing in a semi-circle. Kenpatchi was the last through and the gate closed behind him. They noticed that Ichigo was holding one of his group members in his arms. "We are leaving Orihime here, I don't want them using her against us."**

**His voice was controlled and level, but they could tell he was upset. They all nodded as they were joined by Hisana, her gray-ringed brown eyes widened as she noticed her sister among them. "Will ****they be alright?" They all nodded and followed her into the inner temple complex. "You can leave them here it is warded with barriers and spells to protect them." The men placed the knocked out girls on the bed and left the room, saying silent good byes. Each member of the teams took a moment to say good bye or leave a present for the girls when they awoke. The last one to say good bye was Ichigo and he stopped over Orihime's bed and leaned down, he kissed for forehead gently as a single thought ran through his head. '****_Stay safe Orihime, I want you to live._****' his hollow though had a different thought on his mind. '****__****Sweet innocence I will return for you and your power...' ****And with those final thought he left the room and sealed the door.** **"Ok, I will do my best to keep them safe, if not is there anyway I can contact you?" Hisana asked as she walked them to the temple gates. Jushiro handed Hisana a compact mirror with a hard black case. "This mirror is connected to one I have in my possession it will allow us to communicate easily between worlds. If you run into any problems don't hesitate to contact me at once."She nodded as the Head captain opened the gate to Hueco Mundo, they all heard a scream of sorrow and rage come from the temple's inner sanctum. "Kage is awake..." Sajin mumbled as they turned to the gate the wail was followed by a blood curdling cry of a name. "ICHIGO..." The Visard tensed and shook his head before following the departing soul reapers. "Orihime."He sighed as he walked away, determined to see her safe and sound no matter what happened to him. They departed through the gate without looking behind them, as it closed Hisana sighed and turned back to see if she could calm the grief stricken women.**

**Hisana arrived outside the door and sat with her back against it, slowly checking the spiritual pressure around them. "They have gone, please stop crying." She said as she turned her head to the door and heard something hit it with great force. "How could you do this Hisana! Let me out I want to help our brother."Kage growled before Orihime spoke. "Please Hisana-chan we only want to see those we love survive this war." Hisana lowered her head slightly and looked at the sword and hair clips on the table in front of her. "I'm sorry but no I can't release you. They want you to stay safe. So I will abide with the last requests of noble men." Kage hit the door with all her might, her large frame shaking as she gathered her energy to hit it again. "Let me out or else..."She spoke her voice cold and distant, it was as if the air in the room dropped by a few degrees. ** **"No Tsukakage I will not release you." Before anything else could be said a great spiritual pressure tripped her outer alarms. It was heading directly for the shrine at astounding speeds. "Damn, they might have found them. How?" She went outside and drew her bow facing the direction she felt her enemy coming from, and before her very eyes he appeared the man from her vision followed by several of the wolf-shaped energies. "What do you want here?" She yelled out as the man landed, one of the wolf creatures sniffing at the scarf tied to the tree. 'Oh shit I forgot about that.' He smiled at her before speaking, his voice smooth and cultured but cold none the less. " I am Stark. I am seeking someone. She means the world to me and my companions, so I am searching this world over for her."She knew he was a hollow and a powerful one at that, he was probably one of those arrancar that Ichigo warned her about. "This is sacred land I can not allow you to remain here."**

**She drew back her bow and felt his power increase to nearly astounding levels in a few moments. She could feel several of the barriers collapse from his power alone and wondered if they could feel him. He looked down at her raising his hand when something stopped him.**

**-in the room-**

**Kage snarled as she paced the room, her energy confined and seeming to fill the room. Until an enormous energy pressed down on them from the outside making it hard for Orihime to breath. Kage realized she could breath freely and got to her feet, she was wearing the bracelets and jacket she had gotten from the Visard's and Hueco Mundo along with a soul reaper uniform. Orihime got up after a few minutes and looked at Kage. "I felt this energy before in Los Noches. But I don't know who's it is. Do you?"Kage shook her head though the energy was familiar it was slightly off as-well. Kage realized that the barrier that surrounded the door had collapsed, when she touched the door and it slid open a crack she grinned evilly. "Come on Orihime we are outta here!" The lighter red-head followed her out of the door and stopped in-front of a table across the hall, upon it was her Zanpaktou and Hime's hair clips as well as a silver bracelet that caught Kage's eye. ** **"Come on." She said as she finished strapping her Zanpaktou in place, Orihime placed her hair clips in and followed. She turned the corner to see someone she never thought she would see again. It was Coyote he was the source of the energy running rampant through the air. And he was pointing he finger down towards Hisana preparing to fire a Cero. "COYOTE!" He looked up and their eyes met. The Vasto Lorde's energy dropped to normal levels and Kage ran towards him, he opened his arms and the wolf-shaped creatures moved from her path. She threw herself into his arms and wrapped hers around his waist. "Coyote its really you!" He smiled and let his cheek rest on top of her crimson mane. "Yes it is I little fire-cracker." She smiled and cried silent tears into his robe, as Orihime stepped nearby and laid her hand on Stark's robe. "Its good to see you Stark, how have you been?" ** **Coyote grinned, they were both here and safe.**

**No one but him knew of their location, and it made him smile he saw the other woman get up but never expected her to speak to his charge. "Kage what are you doing. He is a hollow!" Kage lifted ****her head the tears now dry as she focused. "I know who and what he is Hisana. I will go to war, not because my captains allow it but because it is what I feel is right. They will need me and my power if you want to come you are welcome to but I warn you if you interfere I will not hesitate to do what I need to." He wrapped his long arms around Kage and held her tightly to him as he breathed in her scent. "Why are you here I thought the Soul Reapers would have kept you with them?" She snorted and looked up at him again. "They left me here to keep me safe or so they said."He sighed his Zanpaktou had led him here. "We need to go I am not sure how many others have followed me here. I will take you to Hueco Mundo and we will figure out a battle plan." The third woman got up and followed them towards the black gate he created. "Now, we will see who will triumph Aizen." He mumbled, as they passed into the darkness.** **As they followed the spirit path Kage took his hand in hers, twining their fingers together. Coyote was shocked, she wanted to hold hands with him? He wondered what she was thinking about as they crossed over into Hueco Mundo. "We are near Los Noches, but fear not its empty now. They have all gone to the forest to meet the soul reapers."They traveled the desert in a straight line Kage not speaking but seeming to search for something in the endless white sand. When they crossed a massive mountain for sand they felt the ground shake beneath them. "The battle has started."Coyote said as they slowly made their way down the mountain and towards a cave in the distance. "We need to hurry!" **

**Kage finally spoke as they neared the cave, she let go of Coyote's hand and walked a ways from the small group. She placed her hands on the ground and heard with distant clarity the voices of the Zanpaktou, Before she could register it a new voice broke in to the conversation. '****_I am coming dear one.'_** **It was coming right at her from the south at high speeds. She only had the time to stand up before it bowled into her hard enough to knock her to the ground, its massive armored form hiding her from her allies. Hisana drew her bow and took aim, as Orihime grabbed her hair clips in preparation to attack or defend. Kage looked up into soulful teal eyes, they searched hers for something and she surprised the form by wrapping her arms around its neck and placing kisses all along the powerful jawline. Her white jacket was spread around her as she was pressed against the ground, the large beasts body pressed down on hers. As she stroked the triangular ears and the powerful neck and shoulders. "Your here! I missed you. I had hoped that you would be safe." She whispered for his ears alone as one of the large paws rested behind her head as she laid back allowing his sensitive nose to sniff her neck and face. ** **"What is that?" Orihime gasped as she stood beside Coyote. "Its Grimmjow, She saved him from death and he became her protector just as I did." His voice was low but easily heard. Kage looked at the panther above her and ran her hands over his shoulders again while her mind caught up to what she had just heard. So, his real name was Grimmjow not Shiro.**

**That was Ok because he had taken really good care of her while she was here and her trust of him was unbreakable. "So your name is Grimmjow." she whispered and his eyes locked on hers. And she smiled at him. "IT fits you. Better then Shiro did." She surprised them all by placing a single kiss on his large feline nose before rubbing her face against his. Orihime remembered Grimmjow and what he had done. But looking at the way Kage reacted to him could he really be that bad? Grimmjow growled gently as she stroked his ears again, she really seemed to have missed his presence.** **"So, with Grimmjow here we can finally get moving." Kage said as the panther let her get back to her feet and she brushed the sand off her pants and took off her jacket before shaking it out and putting it back on. "Yes we can go it I was worried that if I got into a battle you would be left unprotected, with Grimmjow I know you will have another defender." She nodded and almost got two steps away before Grimmjow tugged on the jacket sleeve. "What?" He lowered his left shoulder and coiled his tail above her head. "You want me to ride?" He nodded and she grabbed his tail gently and with its help climbed into position. "Wow your strong. I'm pretty heavy." Grimmjow snorted flicking his ears back slightly, to him she was nothing more then a piece of straw. He walked near Orihime and made the same gesture to her. "He wants you to get on behind me Orihime, This way we can go much faster." Orihime got on after thanking the hollow for the ride and held tight to Kage's waist. "Wee" She yipped as the panther took off, Coyote grabbed the third woman and sped off after him.** **Hisana gasped as she was scooped up and carried, the hollow was incredibly fast as well as a smooth runner. He barely jarred her at all as he ran for the cave easily keeping pace with the panther. Hisana gasped as she caught sight of the wide smile her twin sported, she was completely relaxed with the two hollows. As they entered the cave and darted downwards deeper into the cave system the hollows eyes glowed slightly as they maneuvered around and over rocks and columns in their way. As they cleared the cave system Kage was bombarded by different voices of different Zanpaktou coming from several directions.**

**"We are in the eye of the battle, they are all around us." Orihime dismounted and stood between the hollows and her friends trying to figure out what way to go. "Kage?" The crimson haired woman looked at her. "Yes?"** **She took a deep breath before asking her question. "Can you locate Zangetsu and Ichigo?"Kage grinned before nodding and closing her eyes to concentrate. She ****reached out gently touching and testing, looking for the one Zanpaktou she had wanted to talk to but had never gotten the chance to. She found him far to the west of them, he was fighting but when she touched him she heard him reach out for her. '****_I am Zangetsu who dares disturb my battle?_****' Kage smiled before pointing west. "That way I can keep in contact while we travel." Orihime got back on behind her and they started off. '****_I dare bother you Zangetsu. I am called Tsukakage.'_**** She felt the Zanpaktou recoil slightly, before she actually saw his spirit in her mind. '****_I apologize Kage I have heard of you from Zabimaru and others. You can save Ichigo, he is losing this battle not because of strength but because of his heart. He must be able to kill or he will not survive. He is losing his resolve and I can not reach him anymore. Aizen's spell is to strong for me to get through anymore.' _** **She growled and pressed her body closer to Grimmjow as he ran. "We need to hurry Ichigo is in trouble." Orihime gasped as Grimmjow and Coyote sped up. They stopped just before entering a clearing where Aizen and Ichigo stood, the brown haired man had drawn his Zanpaktou and Momo was standing beside him. Kage looked at her companions before sighing. "I need to go alone. He will only use his Zanpaktou against you guys. I am not sure if I can protect my self let alone you guys." "You can't go alone I won't allow it."Hisana spoke up as she was set down by Coyote. "If we attack in teams we have a shot at winning." Coyote and Grimmjow nodded and Orihime spoke up. "Plus you have the Hogyoku he wont attack you."Kage snarled thinking of the neck-less she had been saddled with.**

**"Orihime you attack with Coyote and Hisana, Grimmjow and I will help Ichigo."** **They all looked at her oddly. "Why are you taking Grimmjow?" Coyote asked. "I'll be coming in from behind Ichigo and I need speed and stealth, both of which he is capable of and they will need your sheer power to stand against Aizen. If I die in this take them far away and keep them safe until the others come for them ****please?" They all nodded and separated Grimmjow and Kage took off into the forest without a sound. As the remaining three attacked the departing pair, Stark going one on one with Aizen while the two girls attacked Momo. Kage and Grimmjow emerged from behind Ichigo and came up beside him, She got off Grimmjow and looked at Ichigo. She threw her body against his and wrapped her arms around his waist her power rising to aid the Zanpaktou. Suddenly she was pulled into his mind. ** **-Ichigo's mind-** **Kage looked around to see a city on its side she realized she was standing on a window and giggled, this was cool. She heard battling above her so she started walking up when a dark cloak surrounded her, hiding her from the light. She turned to see a tall man with long black hair and a scruffy face, his flowing cloak seeming to have a life of its own. "Welcome Kage I am Zangetsu." She smiled and surprised the Zanpaktou spirit by hugging him. " Thank you for helping me and bringing me here to help Ichigo." He escorted her up the building and she saw what horrors that the illusion was causing. Ichigo was fighting himself and his energy seemed to be vanishing with each blow he landed. "Is he fighting himself or his soul?" ** **Zangetsu smiled, she understood what she was seeing without being told her powers were growing. "His soul. He is tearing his own soul apart thinking its Aizen."Before he could fathom what she was doing she threw herself between them and was stabbed through with himself. "Ichigo..." She gasped, the pain making her vision swim. She didn't know pain was apart of the dream world too. "Kage...Why are you protecting Aizen?" She smiled at him. "Its not really Aizen but yourself. You are killing yourself, please stop. Listen to Zangetsu's cries he is trying to reach you."He pulled the sword out and she fell to the ground leaving him to see his ****inner hollow lying there bleeding with a small wound in his belly.**

**"She threw herself away to protect you? But why?" The hollow got to his feet not being able to answer, as the same questions were running through his head. "I would never let anyone I care for die."She mumbled as a puddle of blood was spreading beneath her. "Shit Zangetsu, what do I do?" The Zanpaktou came to his side and knelt between them. "She is dying, In here all wounds received are transferred to the outside world. When you removed me from her she began to bleed out. Only a healer can save her now."Ichigo picked Kage up and vanished from his inner world. **

**-Real Time-**

**G****rimmjow watched with horrified eyes not a moment after Kage embraced the substitute he turned and ran her through with his sword. The stood like a loving couple for a moment or so more before the substitute stirred and looked at what he had done with horrified eyes. "Kage...I am so sorry..Please forgive me.."He stuttered as he caught her crumbling body and held her close. His tears dripping onto her cheeks, when her eyes opened slightly and she reached up to touch his face. "Don't worry Ichigo." Her eyes widened as she turned to head to see that Aizen had spotted them and was walking towards them. "Ichigo...Pull your sword out now..."She gasped turning to look him in the eye. "Please defend your self.."She keened as he set her down now noticing the panther that lay down to provide her a resting place within his body.** **She growled and placed her handing around the hilt of the weapon and jerked it loose, her body spasming as she pulled it free. "Take it Ichigo." He took the weapon numbly and was shocked when she kicked him in the shin. "Fight and win. Then I will allow you to treat me, just win." Ichigo left her there with the panther and walked towards Aizen not realizing how close Kage and Grimmjow were to the canyon's edge. "Grimmjow?" He laid his head on her lap and was surprised when she picked his head up and cuddled it to her chest. "Can I tell you something I have told no one else?" He nodded against her, as the scent of her blood flooded his nose. "I love you. No one has heard those words from me in nearly fifteen years ****since my grandfather died protecting me."** **This little human girl loved him, and she professed that love as she lay dying from a wound that a friend made. He growled and realized she was crying as she buried her head against him.**

**"I love you Grimmjow, I'm sorry I didn't tell you before." She whispered in his ear. It took another moment before he realized what she was doing, but before he could stop her she got to her feet and walked towards the battle field. Aizen and Ichigo were trading blows left and right, one getting hit then to other. But Aizen smirked and blasted Ichigo back towards the canyon, what he didn't see happening was that Kage stumbled into the attack path a moment after he released the attack. "My Hogyoku! My Maiden!" Ichigo saw her and only managed to grab her hand before the blast hit them both. Kage screamed, the bracelet that had been hiding her power disintegrated allowing her power to be felt all over the battle field. "KAGE"Several voices yelled at once, hollow and soul reaper alike they all met at the canyon as they watched in shock as the two fell into the darkness of the canyon below. "She died saving Ichigo..."Orihime gasped as tears started dripping down her face. The rage and grief fueled the soul reapers and they started the battle anew, Grimmjow just stood there in shock her voice replaying over and over in his head. '****_She loved me and I wasn't strong enough to save her...I am not worth her love.'_****A single tear dripped down his cheek and muzzle to vanish into the abyss of the canyon.**

**Meanwhile at the bottom of the canyon, things were about to change.**


End file.
